Fall To Pieces
by akime-black07
Summary: james se acerco lentamente a su rostro y le dio un calido beso en los labios...que sientes evans? LILYJAMES septimo curso. CAPI 17¡¡¡¡ actualizadooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡
1. caps 1 al 3

Para laura, a quien le gustan las historias

Para chucho, que también le gustan

Y para mara, que leyó esta primero

Hola a todos

Amigos, lectores, fanáticos de HP, monsters o simplemente neuropsicoticos que leen mi basura de fanfic.

Soy un asco, no sirvo para escribir, así que ahí les dejo mi correo para que me lo llenen de reviews que digan que no les gustó (aunque si les gusta, tambien me serviría un extra bonus para mi ya suficientemente baja autoestima).

A mis amigas, especialmente a las que escriben. Perdónenme¡¡¡¡ Se que ya les he hecho suficiente daño en esta vida como para venirme a robar sus ideas ahora, pero es que me parecen tan buenas que cuando escribo no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas, así que si ven a lo que me refiero y encuentran algo propio en estas líneas, please no me demanden que no tengo un centavo y menos para estar pagando un abogado

Aclaración: esto no lo escribo porque tenga talento (no lo tengo), sino por un trauma psicológico causado por la muerte de Sirius (+ _Sirius Black, que en paz descanses, siempre te llevamos en nuestros corazones +)_.

Ok, entonces no los aburro mas con mi cháchara, aquí tienen FALL TO PIECES, fresquecito, recién salido del horno.

Amigas, esto es para ustedes

''_antes muerto que traicionar a tus TO PIECES_

Capitulo 1: Memories 

La mujer arrullaba en sus brazos al niño mientras cantaba una suave canción de cuna, mecánicamente, con los ojos perdidos en un punto del cristal de la ventana –''tu eres mi estrella, mi única estrella, me haces feliz, si el cielo es gris, nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero, nunca alejes mi estrella de mi''- ella repetía ese verso una y otra vez mientras veía como una tormenta iba cobrando tamaño en el exterior.

Un relámpago cruzo el cielo haciendo un gran estruendo que estremeció la casa, lo que causo que el bebe comenzara a llorar y que la mujer dejara de cantar. Mecánicamente, comenzó a mecer al niño para que se calmara. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los adorables ojos esmeralda que la miraban tiernamente mientras continuaban los sollozos, acaricio el suave cabello negro azabache del bebe y escucho como su esposo se levantaba desesperado del sillón donde habia estado los últimos treinta minutos, tratando de aclarar su mente.

El hombre camino sigilosamente hacia la mujer, trato de sonreírle a su esposa para calmarle los nervios pero lo único que consiguió fue una extraña especie de mueca, nada comparado con la encantadora sonrisa que antaño podía hacer sufrir de un ataque cardiaco a cualquier chica.

El cogió al bebe en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo tarareando una canción diferente

–''I don't wanna fall to pieces

I just wanna sit and stare at you

And I don't wanna talk about it

I don't want a conversation

I just wanna cry in front of you…''-

El bebe ya habia dejado de llorar y ahora sonreía mientras intentaba tocar la cara de su padre –eso siempre logra calmarlo, igual que a mi- dijo el hombre, algo mas sereno, a su esposa que se habia ido a sentar en el sillón, pronto el tambien fue a sentarse a su lado.

Volvió a poner al bebe en brazos de su madre y miro el reloj de pulsera que le habia regalado su mejor amigo en su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Se levanto y fue hasta el lado opuesto de la lujosa sala de su casa, antaño alegre y bien decorada e iluminada, ahora sucia, descuidada y solo iluminada por la débil lumbre de dos velas casi completamente derretidas.

Tomo una sabana y fue de nuevo al lado de la mujer y el bebe. Se detuvo un momento al lado de la ventana y vio las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpear furiosamente contra el cristal, causando un tintineo casi desesperante. Siguió caminando hasta el sofá, se sentó al lado de la mujer que amaba y por la que daría la vida, la abrazo a ella y a su hijo y los cubrió con la manta para protegerlos del frió.

Así duraron un buen rato, abrazados como si el resto del mundo no existiera hasta que se percataron de que el niño se habia dormido y la mujer lo fue a acostar en la pequeña cuna cerca de la chimenea. A ver la serenidad en el rostro de la criatura, el corazo se le calmo un poco.

Llevaban en esa misma habitación desde que habían realizado el hechizo, pero por alguna razón, sentían una gran opresión en el pecho que no los dejaba tranquilos. Mientras ella contemplaba al bebe, el hombre jugueteaba con sus dedos en el tarro de polvos flu en el la repisa de la chimenea, listos para cualquier imprevisto. El dejo de juguetear con ellos y fue al lado de su esposa que seguía de pie al lado de la cuna vigilando el sueño frágil del bebe, la abrazo fuertemente y aspiro el agradable olor a jazmines que despedía su cabello rojo, acaricio su espalda y se separo para mirarla a los ojos, sorprendiéndose al verlos inundados en lagrimas. La mujer se volvió a aferrar a su cuello y esta vez comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte –_no llores por favor, no me gusta verte llorar, esa siempre ha sido mi debilidad_- pensaba el mientras sentía como se empapaba su camisa de lagrimas, la apretó mas fuerte contra su pecho mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos tambien. Que estaba haciendo, el no podía llorar, no en frente de su mujer y de su hijo, el tenia que permanecer fuerte y en pie, sin importar las circunstancias, el era el fuerte, el que siempre mantenía la compostura, pero ahora las fuerzas lo abandonaban, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera para seguir abrazando ese cuerpo cálido por toda la eternidad, solo algo lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Pasos...oía pasos afuera de la casa, podía solo ser una ilusión por la lluvia o un animal...si tal vez eso era, pero...ahora que lo analizaba bien, se veía una capa negra ondear en la distancia.

Ahora era cuando mas tenía que ser fuerte, se separo de su esposa, fijo sus ojos en el par de esmeraldas que lo miraban empapados.

Ambos sabían que el momento habia llegado, silenciosamente se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un último beso, largo, tierno y profundo... que los hizo recordar todos aquellos besos que se dieron en su vida.

En ese instante ella intento recordar como habia empezado todo. Con sus ojos cerrados vio muchas escenas de su vida pasar frente a ella, su boda, el nacimiento de su hijo, la graduación, sus amigas llorando con sus diplomas en las manos, todo el mundo abrazándose, la figura oscura de un chico con un -grasoso cabello negro y una ganchuda nariz, solo en un rincón. Su grupo favorito de música muggle tocando en el escenario, el baile de navidad, el dia de san Valentín, Halloween, y finalmente...el dia que todo cambio...

(Flash back)

no podía ser ese sueño de nuevo, la pelirroja se movía en la cama de un lado a otro, mientras el sol salía por el horizonte, dando comienzo oficialmente a aquel dia, primero de septiembre, cuando iniciaría su ultimo curso en Hogwarts.

Capitulo 2: wake up Lily...

''...alguien abría la puerta...solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el seguro se destrabara... (Clic) ella ya estaba preparada para lo que seguía, la luz verde que la cegaba y el grito horrible (beep, beep, beep, beep (desesperante pito de despertador)...) el ciervo yacía en el suelo y... (Lily... lils, cariño, despierta)...''

-Lily, baja a desayunar que seguro esta vez si te va a dejar el tren- gritaba una mujer pelirroja de unos cuarenta y tantos años, mientras subía las escaleras de una casa tipo tudor en los suburbios de Londres –el día que tu, Liliane Evans, llegues a tiempo a la estación de king's cross te juro que me cambio el nombre- se quejaba Rosie Evans mientras recogía la ropa sucia en el suelo de la habitación, la cual era bastante ya que la dueña de esta no se caracterizaba por su orden y pulcritud.

-ya voy mama- dijo una chica soñolienta, dándole un golpe al botón de snooze del despertador por vigésimo cuarta vez- cinco minutitos mas, mira que ayer llegue tarde de la fiesta de Dave, además, todavía me queda tiempo...solo son las...- la chica tomo el despertador en sus manos y se froto los ojos con en dorso de la muñeca, miro la hora desganadamente y casi se cae de la cama al ver los numeritos en el tablero del aparato -¡¡¡DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA¡¡¡- grito Lily Evans mientras saltaba de la cama y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación gritando como una desquiciada -¡¡¡mama, tienes que ayudarme, es mi ultimo año no puedo permitirme faltar¡¡¡...me va a dejar el tren, no he comido nada, no puedo ir sin bañarme¡¡¡- ella paro un momento y tomo aire profundamente -esta bien Lily, piensa- se dijo a si misma respirando profundamente, se paro en frente del espejo –¡¡¡no puedo llegar a Hogwarts en estas fachas, ni con estas ojeras¡¡¡- se acerco un poco mas al espejo para ver mejor el reflejo de sus ojos color esmeralda con notables señales de no haber dormido bien, cuando su atención se centro en una fotografía encima de su tocador, en ella se encontraban una chica alta y rubia que hacia muecas a la camara y hacia un símbolo hippie con la mano derecha, una pelinegra de unos adorables ojos miel que reía y le ponía cachitos con la mano a un chico alto, guapo y de cabello castaño, en el centro de todos se encontraba Lily Evans sacando la lengua, a su lado había un gran perro blanco echado en el piso y en el fondo, un autobús de tres pisos color púrpura intenso -¡eso es¡ iré a la estación en el autobús noctámbulo, así me quedara tiempo para comer¡- dijo ella saboreándose los labios – por cierto mama, que hay para desayunar- pregunto con cara de niñita inocente

-arréglate y cuando bajes lo sabrás- dijo la mujer llevándose un bulto de ropa sucia casi tan grande como ella misma, casi tropezándose con un gran perro blanco en la entrada.

-apártate del camino, king¡¡¡- le grito la señora evans

Lily se metió al cuarto de baño, se quito un gran camisón negro con la leyenda _Black sabbath_ en el, luego cuidadosamente se quito la ropa interior y se recogió el abundante cabello con la mano mientras graduaba la temperatura del agua, se metió a la ducha y cerro la cortina.

Esta era Liliane Evans, una chica normal (en la medida de lo posible XD), bueno quizás no tanto. Ella tenia casi diecisiete años, iba al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a pesar de que era de origen muggle (gente sin poderes mágicos), ella era lo que vulgarmente se llamaba, una sangre sucia, aunque ese era el peor insulto que le podían hacer a una bruja.

Era una chica alegre y bastante fiestera, un poco desordenada (un poco? ¬¬), pero bastante aplicada en sus estudios, era la mejor de la clase despues de su amiga Sam. Era un poco baja para su edad, con una figura estilizada, la cual escondía debajo del uniforme, tenia unas facciones suaves y delicadas que le daban un aspecto un poco angelical, un cabello color rojo intenso que le caía en suaves rizos por los hombros hasta llegar a la cintura y para completar tenia unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los mirara.

Comenzó su ''ritual'' de belleza que consistía solamente en darse un baño, lavarse la cara, desenredar un poco el cabello y depilarse ya que no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado. Era más el tipo de gente que le gusta pasar desapercibida.

Cuando termino, bajo las escalera para desayunar y se encontró una lechuza azul con toques de violeta que gorjeaba mientras comía los trocitos de pan que la señora Evans le habia dado. A la señora Evans le encantaba que su hija tuviera poderes mágicos, le encantaba recibir correo por medio de lechuzas, le encantaba lo de las chimeneas y los polvos flu (hasta hizo conectar la suya a la red flu) y cuidaba a la lechuza de Lily como si fuera un bebe.

Lily se sentó a la mesa e intento quitarle a la lechuza, la carta que traía en la pata, pero esta estaba tan entretenida con su comida que no le prestaba atención

-ven acá, Clío- le decía Lily mientras la lechuza volaba alrededor de la habitación con su carta todavía atada a la pata –ven acá lechuza malcriada¡¡¡ bájate de ahí- le grito mientras se posaba en la parte de arriba del estante de la cocina -ves mama, tu has hecho de Clío una malcriada, ahora dile que se baje de ahí ya que a ti si te obedece- le reclamo Lily a su madre –mira, solo tienes que tratarla con cariño- dijo su madre tomando un poco de pan en la mano –Clío, ven aquí cariño, baja- dijo mostrándole el pedacito de pan, al instante el animal bajo y se poso en el respaldo de una silla mientras la señora Evans le daba el pan y le acariciaba la cabeza, luego Lily se le acerco y el animal estiro la pata para que le quitaran la carta –ves lils, a Clío le gusta que la traten con cariño- dijo Rosie mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

Lily abrió la carta. Era de liz. La habitual carta de todos los años. Todo el tiempo se le quedaba algo diferente.

Hola lils, siento escribir así pero tu sabes que no se usar el

Feletono. Lo que pasa es que se me quedaron las cuerdas de

Repuesto de mi guitarra en tu habitación. Podrías buscarlas?

Liz

-de quien es la carta cariño?- pregunto s madre mientras untaba de miel unas tostadas

-es de Liz, lo mismo de todos los años-

-y que se le quedo esta vez-

-las cuerdas de la guitarra, por cierto mama, no ha llegado una carta de la academia Duncan?- dijo la joven dándole un trozo de pan al perro que la miraba suplicante desde el suelo

-no cariño, por que la pregunta?-

-es solo que envié la solicitud hace un mes y no ha llegado la respuesta-

-Lily, sabes que a tu padre no le gustaba la idea de que estudies danza, el creía que la magia te fue dada porque el destino te depara algo mejor- la voz se le quebró un poco al recordar a su marido

-mama, no te pongas así, además, planeo hacer tambien el curso de auror, lo de la danza es solo una alternativa- y dicho esto, se dedico a comer, sin prestarle atención a las caras de perrito triste que le hacia king, su collie blanco.

Después de devorar 14 tostadas con miel, una malteada, dos biscochos con crema, un trozo de tarta de arandano y cinco ranas de chocolate, Lily se baño, se puso su habitual camiseta negra de nirvana, unos vaqueros y sobre eso se puso el habitual uniforme negro con la insignia de Griffindor y salió. Tuvo que salir por la puerta trasera ya que una chica con un baúl enorme, una guitarra colgada al hombro, un perro blanco ladrándole atrás y una jaula con una lechuza ruidosa no pasaba desapercibida.

Al pisar el callejón, solo tuvo que esperar un segundo y ya el autobús púrpura de dos pisos la estaba esperando.

-bienvenida al autobús noct...

-si, si, esa cháchara ya me la se, mas bien ayúdame a subir todo esto... cállate Clío, vas a hacer que los vecinos se asomen a ver que pasa.

-supongo que vestida así quieres que te lleve a la estación de King's cross, no?

Lily asintió y se sentó en un puesto desocupado.

-ya oíste a la dama, Ernie, al la estación de King's cross

-si, vamos Ernie, el tren sale en 10 minutos, jaja¡¡¡¡¡- dijo una voz chillona desde la cabina

Ya llevaba unos cinco minutos de camino cuando comenzó a escuchar una melodía dentro de su baúl. despues de varios segundos escuchándola recordó que habia olvidado sacar su móvil del baúl. Era un aparato azul intenso con brillantinas para que hiciera juego con su guitarra, se lo habían regalado cuando la habían nombrado prefecta en quinto.

Era un mensaje de texto

Hey lils, concierto de smashing

Pumpkins el sábado, tengo dos

Boletos, vienes?

Dave

Era de Dave, su mejor amigo muggle. Eran vecinos desde que Lily tenia memoria. Eran bastante unidos, todo el tiempo que Lily pasaba fuera de Hogwarts lo pasaba con el. Con el compartía el gusto por la música y solían ir a los conciertos juntos, el era el único muggle (además de su familia) al que habia confiado el secreto de lo que era ella en realidad.

Sorry, Dave, voy en el autobús

para la escuela, nos vemos en

navidad, kisses

Lils

Seguro Dave habia olvidado de nuevo que ese dia comenzaba el año escolar para ella. A los cinco minutos le llego otro mensaje

Cierto, lo habia olvidado pero

No importa, será en otra ocasión

Espero que vuelvas para navidad

Dave

Mientras leía el mensaje se percato de que el chico que recogía los pasajes la estaba observando.

-wow, que es eso?- pregunto

-es un teléfono móvil

-un fele...que?

-un te-le-fo-no móvil, lo usas para hablar con la gente

-y como le dices con quien quieres hablar?

-con estos botones de aquí

-y como te escucha la gente?

-con otro móvil

-te llevo gratis si me enseñas a usarlo.

Capitulo 3: tren negro 

Un chico alto, guapo y con un cabello negro azabache bastante desordenado estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación, absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una bola de papel le pego en la cabeza

-hey, romeo, despierta, si no te sacas a esa chica del mundial de la cabeza vas a reprobar todos los éxtasis, jajaja...

-no digas bobadas Padfoot, es solo que ya son las once menos cinco y Moony no ha llegado

- no te preocupes, ya llegara, mientras tanto, mira quien acaba de cruzar la barrera.

James volteo hacia la barrera que separaba el anden nueve del diez y vio un cabello negro y grasiento y una nariz ganchuda que pertenecían a un chico delgado que caminaba con un papel entre las manos.

James se fue caminando detrás de el y sigilosamente se coloco justamente en la posición ideal para ver lo que llevaba en las manos.

-oohhhh, una carta…- dijo james arrebatándole el papel de las manos -…y es de una chica- dijo poniendo cara de impresionado –_querido Severus: lastima que no pudimos estar mas tiempo juntos_- comenzó a leer James con voz aniñada –_de verdad me encantaría que pudieras venir a Paris a visitarme, te deseo suerte en tu primer día de clases, un beso, Clarisse Le Blanc pd: en el sobre hay una foto mía, para que puedas verme todos los días- _ james suspiro en un tono burlón y miro a severus quien estaba rojo de la ira -oh que tierno-

-devuélveme eso¡¡¡- le grito el chico, visiblemente enojado

-primero veamos como es la chica quieres?- dijo james abriendo el sobre y sacando el retrato de una chica rubia de hermosos ojos verdes, quien sonriente saludaba, sentada en un pequeño banco de parque.

James se quedo sin habla.

-es ella¡¡¡¡…-dijo poniéndose pálido de repente –sirius¡¡¡, es ella¡¡…mírala, es ella¡¡¡- dijo sin quitarle los ojos al retrato

-de quien hablas, quien es?- dijo sirius extrañado

-es ella, la chica, la de…Clarisse, ese es su nombre¡¡¡, es la chica que conocí en los mundiales de Quidditch¡¡¡- dijo james acercándose el retrato aun mas a los ojos para verla bien

-a ver, yo veo¡¡¡- dijo Sirius arrebatándole la fotografía

Mientras ellos se pasaban en el retrato murmurando cosas como _no puede ser_ o _como que severus la conoce_, este recogía la carta y la metía de nuevo en el sobre

-ustedes…conocen a Clarisse?- dijo este arrebatándoles la fotografía

-mas bien nosotros tendríamos que preguntarte eso, no te parece?- dijo james saliendo de su pasmo

-que?¡¡, ahora uno no puede tener amigas?¡¡¡¡- dijo enojado

James y sirius se miraron las caras y se rieron

-ahhh, ya entiendo…- dijo Snape con malicia –ustedes son ''esos'' chicos arrogantes de Hogwarts, debí haberlo imaginado, no hay nadie mas arrogante que ustedes en esta escuela- dijo fríamente

James tuvo el impulso de abalanzarse encima de snape pero este lo detuvo

-estoy seguro que a clarisse le encantaría saber que tu te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible, ella lo entenderá- dijo dándose la vuelta

-espera¡¡…que quieres?- dijo james de mala gana

-que beses mi trasero- dijo snape caminando en dirección contraria

James tuvo el impulso de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre el pero sirius lo detuvo

-no vale la pena, viejo- dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro -parece que ya perdiste la habilidad con la chicas- termino meneando la cabeza y sonriendo

-no es cierto, a cualquier chica le encantaría meterse en mi cama aunque fuera una sola noche, yo soy el rey de las nenas, padfoot-

-admítelo, ya perdiste la habilidad-

-eso nunca¡¡¡, yo puedo tener a cualquier chica de hogwarts solo nombra una y te lo demostrare-

-ah, me estas proponiendo una apuesta?- dijo levantando una ceja

-pues claro, mi escoba a que puedo tener a la chica que yo quiera- dijo james dándose aires de grandeza

-bien, entonces hecho, es una apuesta- dijo estrechándole la mano y dándose la vuelta para ver a su alrededor y escoger a la chica. Enseguida vio una pelirroja atravesando la barrera y le brillaron los ojos, triunfante.

-anda, escoge, la que quieras…mira a tu alrededor y escoge una que...-

-Evans- dijo sirius interrumpiéndolo

-que?¡¡- dijo james sin entender muy bien

-Evans, escojo a Evans- dijo con tono triunfante –lígate a esa chica y quedare convencido de que puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras-

- estas loco,eso es trampa, eso seria como regalarte mi escoba así nada mas, sabes que he estado pidiéndole que salga conmigo desde cuarto año-

-tu dijiste que podías tener a CUALQUIER chica de hogwarts, y eso la incluye a ella, así que es completamente valido-

-eh…esta bien, pero se considerado con el tiempo-

-tienes hasta el día de San Valentín por la tarde, ni un día mas, ni un día menos-

-esta bien, pero si yo gano me darás tu escoba y tu ejemplar de primera edición de _quidditch a través de los tiempos- _dijo ganando un poco de seguridad

-esta bien, pero que conste que tu aceptaste mis condiciones- dijo riéndose feliz. Después de imaginarse como seria volar en la escoba de su mejor amigo, escucho pasos detrás de ellos y cuando volteo vio a Remus caminando cabizbajo hacia ellos.

-Moony, que bueno que llegaste, el tren ya va a partir...hey amigo, por que la cara larga?- dijo sirius al verlo, todavía emocionado por saber que esa escoba seria suya

-no es nada, ayer no pude dormir bien

-ah, discúlpenme un momento- dijo james poniéndose de pie y dejando a los otros dos hablando.

Lily caminaba tranquilamente hacia sus amigos cuando una mano se le poso en su hombro y una vos suave que le susurro al oído:

-que tal tus vacaciones, Evans?- dijo james mientras sacaba una rosa de su varita. Lily sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sin saber por que

y zaz¡, la mano de Lily le dio de lleno a james en la mejilla, dejándole cada uno de sus dedos pintados con un bonito color rojo

-no vuelvas a tocarme, Potter, o te costara caro¡¡¡

le grito mientras continuaba su camino y lo dejaba con una mano en la mejilla. Afortunadamente, nadie habia visto el incidente.

mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del anden, se armaba una discusión:

-suelta esa guitarra, Liz, tu sabes que la del forro azul es mía- gritaba una chica de largo cabello negro a una rubia

-pero la mía no tiene la cuerda de sol rota- le respondía la otra chica

-a ver, a ver, Sam y Liz, dejen ya de pelear-

-pero Ben, Liz rompió la cuerda de su guitarra y ahora me quiere robar la mía- dijo sam con voz de niña chiquita

-hola chicos, por que el alboroto hace un rato?

-hola lils, hey… todavía faltan cinco minutos¡¡¡¡¡¡ es un milagro¡¡¡¡-

-jaja, que gracioso Ben, pero esta vez tome el autobús noctámbulo y llegue a tiempo, pero por que el alboroto?-

-porque Sam no quiere admitir que la de la cuerda rota es suya y le cambio el forro por el de la mía-

-ya déjalo así Liz, seguro Lily tiene cuerdas de sol de repuesto-

-mas bien subámonos ya al tren si queremos encontrar compartimentos vacíos-

cuando por fin lograron subir las tres guitarras, el piano y la batería de Ben en un solo compartimento, se sentaron y Lily se quito el uniforme para calmar el calor que hacia y saco los discos nuevos que le habían regalado

-hey, el nuevo de smashing pumpkins, donde lo conseguiste?- pregunto Liz mirando embelesadamente el disco todavía envuelto en plástico.

-en la tienda de discos, donde siempre los compro- dijo sarcásticamente -es mas, hoy Dave me invito a verlos en vivo el sábado

-y tu que le dijiste-

-pues que le voy a decir, el sábado ya estaría en la escuela, así que tuve que decirle que no podía ir, ah, miren, me compre un CD player nuevo-

-esta súper, solo hay un pequeño problema mi querida lils-

-si, cual?

-que lo aparatos muggles no sirven en hogwarts querida- le dijo liz como quien le habla a un niño de 2 años que no entiende

-pues, creo que te acuerdas de queensy, no?

-si, es tu prima no? La hermana de Davina

-aja, bueno ella tenia un truco para que el móvil le funcionara en hogwarts, solo le aplicabas un sencillísimo hechizo a la batería y asunto solucionado, y puedes hacer lo mismo con baterías comunes y corrientes- ella les arrojo un estuche con unos tubitos de metal adentro

-y que se supone que hagamos con esto?- le pregunto ben

-pues ponérselas al CD player para que puedan oír el disco nuevo, mientras ustedes lo oyen yo voy al baño-

-ok, hey, ya les conté lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake...- comenzó a hablar Liz mientras acariciaba a leo, el gato negro de Sam.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir- decía Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta de otro compartimento lleno -lo ves Remus, te dije que si nos poníamos a esperar que Peter llegara no encontraríamos ningún compartimento vació-

-y para nada, por que ya ves que nunca llego- se quejo James

-no te preocupes, seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo Remus mientras abría otra puerta

-...y despues comenzó a reírse porque habia soda por todas partes y... disculpen, se les perdió algo?- dijo Liz apenas los merodeadores abrieron la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación

-no, nosotros ya nos íbamos- dijo Sirius tratando de cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero Remus lo detuvo

-espera, aquí solo hay tres personas, tal vez podamos quedarnos aquí- dijo mas hablando con Sam que con los otros -chicos, tenemos un pequeño problema, hemos recorrido casi todo el tren y no hay ningún compartimento desocupado, me preguntaba si...-

-de ninguna man...- comenzó a hablar Liz hasta que Sam le tapo la boca con la mano

-claro, no veo por que no, adelante, auch...- dijo ella sonriente -no vuelvas a morderme- le dijo a Liz entre dientes

los merodeadores se sentaron y durante unos segundos hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Sam decidió romper el hielo y comenzó a meterle conversación a Remus

-entonces... que tal tu verano, Re... digo, Lupin?

-muy bien, Maynard, de hecho se me habia olvidado mencionarte que ese libro que me habías estado pidiendo el año pasado lo tienen en una nueva versión en la librería nueva del callejón Diagon

-abrieron una librería nueva en el callejón, cuando, el dia que fui a comprar mis libros no habia nada nuevo-

-hace unos tres días, es que estuve enfermo el dia que llegaron las listas escolares y no pude ir antes, pero definitivamente hay que ir, es bastante bonita, creo que se llama flourish and blots

-si, el otro dia cuando fui a comprar cera para mi escoba me pareció ver un letrero que decía ''gran inauguración'', era eso?- pregunto James

-si, eso creo- dijo Remus

-hey, tu me habías dicho que no tenias cera cuando te pedí ayer en la mañana¡- le reclamo Sirius

-bueno, cuando lleguemos te daré un poco, por cierto Rigel, por fin entendí por que la nariz del can mayor esta en un ángulo y la del menor en otro, gracias por el libro que me prestaste- le dijo james a Liz devolviéndole un viejo libro con estrellas en la portada.

-gracias, te gusto, si quieres tengo otro tomo sobre la constelación de Andrómeda, lo quieres?

Todos miraron a Liz extrañados. Normalmente ella se la llevaba pésimo con los merodeadores, nunca la habían visto dirigirle una sola palabra amable a James ni a ninguno de los otros

-ah...Liz, no tienes fiebre ni nada cierto?- dijo Ben poniéndole una mano en la frente –desde cuando le prestas libros a Potter?

-es queee...estamos juntos en clase de astronomía y el me pidió que le explicara unas cosas sobre la constelación de Orión y... como mi familia es parte egipcia tengo bastantes libros de astronomía en casa

-en serio, no sabia que tu eras egipcia- le dijo Sirius

así se fueros metiendo en la conversación uno por uno y charlaban todos bastante animadamente cuando Lily abrió la puerta del compartimento y todos voltearon a verla (N.A.: especialmente James )

-ah...alguien puede explicarme que es lo que esta pasando aquí? ¬¬ - pregunto la pelirroja cuando vio a los merodeadores y a sus amigos en el mismo compartimento charlando como si nada

-pueees...estee...-

-yo solo estabaa...-

-naada...no...solo que...

-es quee...-

decian todos al tiempo mientras Lily los miraba de forma interrogante. El único que hablo fue Ben

-ellos entraron al compartimento por accidente y...-

-si, si y como no habia mas compartimentos vacíos, espero que no te moleste- continuo Sam

-pero si te molesta nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Remus levantándose

-no, no Remus, no te preocupes- dijo en un tono no muy convincente la pelirroja

se sentó en la misma banca con sus amigos con un poco de dificultad ya que solo caben tres personas. Al ver que estaba incomoda james se apresuro a levantarse de su lugar

-no se preocupen por mi, yo estoy bien aquí, tu siéntate ahí con Remus y Sirius, a mi no me importa- dijo sentándose en el suelo entre las dos bancas.

-no, de todas formas yo me voy, tengo que...- dijo Lily cogiendo su CD player, en cuanto abrió la puerta para salir, entraron seis chicas con una rubia, alta encabezando el grupo

-que tal tus vacaciones Jamsey?- pregunto sentándose en las piernas de james y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos

-suéltame Harmony, tu sabes que no me gusta que me abraces

-anda James, es solo como amigos- le dijo Dawn Summers quien ya estaba sentada en las piernas de Sirius y este la abrazaba por la cintura mientras faith Rogers acariciaba a Remus en el cuello y otras chicas se quedaban en la puerta mientras Lily y sus amigos las miraban como bichos raros.

-disculpen, quien les da derecho a meterse en nuestro compartimento de esa forma, a armar semejante escándalo y sin tocar la puerta siquiera?- dijo Liz que se habia puesto de pie y las miraba enfadada y con un gesto autoritario

-pues no se quien les da derecho a ustedes a sentarse con nuestros novios- dijo Harmony poniéndose la mano en la cintura con un gesto bastante estudiado.

-nosotros no somos sus...-

-cállate, james querido- dijo ella dulcemente –quiero que ustedes salgan de nuestro compartimento en este instante- dijo ella señalando la puerta con su dedo índice con uñas de un centímetro pintadas de color malva

-a ver, a ver, primero que todo, el ser la capitana de las porristas no te da derecho a sacarnos de NUESTRO compartimento- dijo Lily subiendo el tono con cada palabra que decía –y segundo que todo, ustedes y esos imbeciles son los que tienen que salir de aquí- dijo señalando a los merodeadores que casi no se veían debajo de tantas chicas

-james querido, vas a dejar que esta cualquiera me trate como se le de la gana?¡¡¡¡- dijo con un gesto ofendido

-bueno, yo...no creo que...-

-todos son iguales¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, si dejas que esta imbecil me trate como...-

-imbecil yo¡¡¡¡- dijo Lily visiblemente enojada –imbecil tu y tus desgraciadas amigas porristas, o debería decir perristas?¡¡¡-

-como te atreves¡¡¡¡- dijo faith Rogers lanzándose contra ella y haciéndole una marca en la cara con las uñas.

Esta fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Lily la tomo del cabello con fuerza y esta grito mientras Harmony se le echaba encima a Lily. Enseguida Sam y Liz se levantaron de sus lugares y se dispusieron a quitarle a Harmony de encima cuando ellas mismas recibieron sendos arañazos en sus brazos mientras leo maullaba e intentaba meterse detrás de sirius que era el único que seguía sentado

Liz y Sam cogieron a Dawn Summers y a faith Rogers por los cabellos y comenzaron a forcejear para sacarlas del vagón mientras las otras porristas gritaban como si hubiera ratones por todo el piso

-cállense que van a llegar los prefectos y nos vamos a meter en un problema grande- grito Sam

-eh, que yo soy prefecto¡¡¡- le respondió Remus

-entonces no te quedes ahí sentado y has algo-

Lily que era mucho mas fuerte que Harmony la cogió por los brazos para que ya no pudiera hacerle nada. Ya hartos de la pelea, Ben y Remus se interpusieron

-ya...ya...basta¡¡¡¡, quieta...ouch, no me pegues a mi¡¡¡- gritaba Ben mientras trataba de separar a Lily de Harmony y esta daba manotazos al aire.

Como Remus era mas fuerte que ella, pudo con Harmony enseguida y la sentó en el suelo

-mira, Harmony, este escándalo le hubiera costado bastantes puntos a Griffindor, afortunadamente, yo soy el prefecto, pero que no se vuelva a repetir o no me importara que estés en la misma casa que yo- le dijo Remus bastante enojado –y no habia motivo para ponerse así, este compartimento es, por derecho, de ellos- dijo señalando a Liz, Sam y Ben que seguían calmando a Lily -nosotros no encontramos compartimentos vacío así que ellos amablemente nos dejaron sentarnos aquí, así que le debes una disculpa a Lily y a los demás- dijo firmemente

-no Remus, déjalo así, no necesito que ninguna ZORRA me pida disculpas- dijo Lily

-ahora, si no quieren que le baje puntos a Griffindor en serio, váyanse a su compartimento- les dijo Remus señalando la puerta

todas las chicas comenzaron a quejarse y a murmurar maldiciones mientras salían.

-lamentamos las molestias- dijo Remus mientras les hacia a los merodeadores una señal para que se pusieran de pie y lo siguieran

-no es ninguna molestia, quédense aquí, no hay problema cierto chicos- dijo Sam mirando a los demás para que aprobaran. Todos la miraron con cara de molestos

-creo que no quieren que nos quedemos- dijo Remus al ver el gesto de los demás

-busquemos algo por nosotros mismos- dijo james

-si, mejor nos vamos- dijo Sirius fastidiado

cuando salían por la puerta escucharon un grupo de gente venir por el pasillo, cuando se asomaron para ver que era, vieron un grupo de chicos con...Peter, si, eran dos chicas y un chico caminando hacia el vagón donde ellos estaban con Peter a la cabeza.

-amigos¡¡¡, los estuve buscando por todo el tren, donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?- dijo Peter al verlos

-ahh...nosotros...- comenzaron ellos

-no importa¡¡, los estuve buscando para presentarlos con mis nuevos amigos, dijo señalando al grupo de chicos –ellos son estudiantes de intercambio que vienen a hacer su ultimo año aquí en Hogwarts- los chicos saludaron con la mano

enseguida Sirius se acerco a una de las chicas

-y dime preciosa, de donde vienen ustedes?- dijo tomándole una mano

-aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬ - le dijo james a Remus por lo bajo

la chica se soltó de la mano de Sirius y dijo

-nosotras venimos de america, estudiamos en la academia de Salem pero decidimos hacer nuestro último año aquí-

-ahh, que tonto, no los he presentado¡¡- dijo Peter –ella es Gill- dijo señalando a la chica que Sirius le habia hablado antes –ella es Nicky, su prima- dijo señalando la otra chica la cual tenia un cabello castaño que le llegaba òr encima de los hombros

-y el es Eric- continuo Peter señalando al chico que los acompañaba, el cual saludo sin mucho interés –chicos, ellos son mis amigos, este es james- james saludo con la mano –este casanova es Sirius- Sirius sonrió –y el es Remus, el único serio del grupo- Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió.

-bueno, piensan quedarse ahí parados- dijo mientras abría la puerta del compartimento, mientras james y Remus le hacia señas de que no entrara -entremos para que las señoritas se pue...me pueden decir que esta pasando aquí?- dijo al ver a Sam y Liz limpiándole el arañazo a Lily y a Ben arreglando el equipaje que se habia caído en la pelea

-ah, ese no es nuestro compartimento, es de ellos- dijo Remus señalando hacia dentro

-entonces...si no es nuestro compartimento, que hacían ahí adentro

-veras mi querido Wormtail- le dijo james pasándole un brazo por el cuello –es que por estar esperando a que tu llegaras- iba diciendo y subía el tono de la voz mientras hablaba –todos los compartimentos están llenos y ellos nos dejaron sentarnos allí por un momento¡¡- dijo terminando casi con un grito –y ahora no tenemos donde sentarnos porque Harmony se puso agresiva con ellos¡¡¡-

-y ellos son...- dijo Liz señalando a los chicos

-ah, son los nuevos amigos de peter, y creo que mejor nos vamos porque va a ser bastante difícil encontrar compartimento vacío para tanta gente- dijo remus

-bueno, si quieren se pueden quedar aquí, creo que si alcanzamos- dijo Lily algo desconcertada

Las chicas se sentaron y luego james las imito.

Se escucho el sonido de las llantas del carrito de dulces y en cuanto liz lo escucho le hizo una señal a Sam y comenzaron a meterle conversación a lily para que no lo oyera

-…si, creo que esa película sale en invierno, aunque…- lily dejo de hablar y comenzó a olfatear el aire como un perrito

-que te pasa, lils..?- liz intento cogerla del brazo pero se le escabulló caminando hacia la puerta

-huelo…DULCEEEESSSS¡¡¡¡¡¡, ahí voy¡¡¡¡- y salio pitada del compartimiento asustando a unas cuantas chicas de segundo que pasaban por ahí

-muy tarde…- dijo Sam negando con la cabeza

Unos minutos mas tarde, entro lily con la túnica en las manos, cargando dulces como para un regimiento militar.

Desenvolvió una rana de chocolate como niño que desempaca un gran regalo de navidad, le dio una pequeña lamida, como si no quisiera que se le acabara nunca.

-aquí vamos…- dijo liz mirándola darle pequeñas lamidas a la rana

Seguía lamiéndola mas rápido cuando de repente se la metió toda a la boca, la mastico en dos segundos y se la trago, comenzando a comerse las tartas y los merengues como si se los fueran a quitar.

-eso es green day?- le pregunto Lily a una de las chicas que llevaba un CD player puesto

-tienes que gritarle, cuando tiene eso puesto es una sorda en potencia- dijo Gill, la otra chica

Lily le quito los audífonos

-oye¡¡¡-

-disculpa, solo quería saber si eso que escuchas es green day?-

-si, por que lo preguntas? Te gusta?-

-claro, los he visto en vivo 2 veces- dijo lily, algo orgullosa

-ja¡¡ te gane, los he visto 3 veces¡¡¡-

-tienes el nuevo?-

-no, el día que llego no pude ir a comprarlo-

-que hayas preferido quedarte durmiendo es otra cosa- dijo la otra chica

-ahh, con que ahora la floja soy yo, eh?- Nicky comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-ahhh, no déjame…jajajaja…no, no…jajaja…déjame-

-ah, ya basta, dejen de fastidiar- dijo james con cara de aburrido

-nadie te esta pidiendo que te quedes¡- le espeto Lily

-pero yo quiero hacerlo- le contesto el con toda la calma del caso

-pero yo no quiero que lo hagas- le dijo la pelirroja acercándosele cada ves mas a la cara

-desde cuando hago lo que tu quieras, si me quiero quedar, me quedo- dijo el merodeador cruzándose de brazos

-pero que seas el rey de los tontos no te da el derecho para quedarte¡¡- dijo Lily mas furiosa

-y dado que tu eres…solo una sangre sucia…- todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de desprecio -...no tienes derecho a hablarme así-

-NO TE SOPORTO, JAMES ISAAC POTTER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito Lily saliendo aprisa del compartimiento.

-perdiste la apuesta Sam, todavía no hemos llegado a la escuela y ya este imbecil la hizo enojar¡- dijo Liz con una sonrisa –me debes una caja de ranas de chocolate y diez sickles-

enseguida james salió del compartimiento tras ella, lamentando haber dicho eso. Lily nunca se lo perdonaría. Por que tenia que ser tan imbecil, por que no podía olvidar la arrogancia solo por un momento y ser amble con ella, de todos modos, hasta cuando era amble con ella, siempre lo dejaba como un zapato.

Camino un poco y luego la vio a través de la ventana del pequeño balconcito exterior que tenia el tren. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, salió y le tomo un brazo

-escucha Evans, lamento haber dicho eso pero no soporto que me rechaces de ese modo-

-ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, prefiero salir con el calamar gigante¡¡- dijo soltándose –y te dije que no me volvieras a tocar- le dijo dándole otra cachetada en la misma mejilla, reavivando la marca.

En ese momento Remus salió del compartimiento que habían encontrado, viendo a Lily alejarse hacia el baño.

En vez de ir con james, prefirió seguirla hasta el baño

-por lo visto, el cabeza hueca lo volvió a hacer

-no quiero hablar de eso-

-bien, entonces…ah, como va tu día?

-muy bien hasta que Potter se cruzo en mi camino, hazme un favor, Remus, dile a tu amiguito que me deje en paz¡¡¡¡- dijo dándole la espalda

-Lily, espera, el no...Lily, escúchame...

Lily volvio a girar sobre sus talones y camino lentamente hacia remus.

-lo siento Remus, no debí gritarte por las estupideces de tus amigos

-no, yo lo siento, por todas las molestias que les causamos- dijo abrazandola -y perdona a james, el no es tan malo, es solo que a veces se sobrepasa con la gente, pero es bueno cuando llegas a conocerlo.

Lily levanto su rostro y remus vio como se esforzaba por contenerse mientras sus ojos se humedecian.

-que tonta soy, no?- dijo con una triste sonrisa -ya, dejemonos de tonterias y vamonos a patrullar. Quieres?-

-primero hay que reportarnos al vagon de prefectos, ya estamos bastante tardes-

Ambos salieron, un poco mas calmados, dirigiendose una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaban lentamente por los pasillos hacia el vagón de prefectos.

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado. Reviwcitos please¡¡¡¡¡¡ necesito subir la autoestima¡¡¡¡¡

Besos a mara black, mi hermanita del alma y a dan radcliffe por supuesto .

Bye

Akime-black07

Pd: el primer capi es inspirado por otro fic de lily y james, el primero que lei en esta web, asi que a la autora, le ruego que no lo tome como una falta de respeto sino como un alago a tu obra.


	2. caps 4 y 5

hola, mis lectores queridos:

lamento no haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero ustedes me tienen que entender, con todo ese trauma del sexto libro y todo. Pero prometo que ahora si lo actualizare cada semana o cada quince dias, depende de cómo este de trabajo en la escuela. Mándenme reviewcitos please¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ eso motiva bastante. Si me mandan bastantes reviews, prometo actualizarlo mas rapido.

A karipotter, gracias por el review, ahí tienes la continuación.

Att akime-black07

Pd: besos a mis hermanitas mara y laura y a danna, las quiero mucho.

Capitulo 4: dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres

Cuando ya por fin llegaron, estaba haciendo una noche espectacular, era fresca y con el cielo completamente despejado, lo cual dejaba ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor, los esperaban los habituales carruajes tirados por thestrals.

Al llegar al castillo, los esperaba la profesora Mc Gonnagall en la puerta como de costumbre, gritando, ''los de primero, síganme por favor'', Filch en un rincón quejándose porque ya habia empezado su tormento y un montón de estudiantes hablando sobre sus vacaciones.

Cuando todos hubieron entrado en el gran comedor, habia tanto ruido que no se podía escuchar ni al que tuvieras sentado al lado.

-silencio por favor- decía Dumbledore

nadie le presto atención y siguieron hablando.

-estudiantes hagan silencio-

de nuevo nadie lo escucho.

-quieren callarse de una vez- dijo ya un poco desesperado

hablaban todavía mas fuerte que antes.

-SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO¡¡¡¡- grito la profesora macgonagall.

silencio absoluto, no se escuchaba ni una mosca

-gracias minerva, como estaba tratando de decir antes, alumnos, bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, es un placer volverlos a ver despues de tanto tiempo, antes de continuar me gustaría que le diéramos la bienvenida al profesor Michael Faraday, su nuevo profesor de pociones, al profesor Robert Strange, su profesor de D.C.A.O. y a Cirine Banks, quien regresa despues de recuperarse de una horrible enfermedad para seguir dando adivinación (ellos se ponen de pie mientras todos los aplauden), bueno, ahora continuemos, este año habrá algunas reformas, como todos saben, los de septimo curso hacen sus extasis cada año, se me ha sido informado que el ministerio ha decidido agruparlos en parejas para los trabajos complementarios, los cuales subiran o bajaran su nota dependiendo de su desempeño (se alzo un leve murmullo y luego se volvió a hacer silencio), despues de la selección, minerva nos hará el favor de anunciar las parejas; ah, una ultima cosa, por favor un aplauso para los dos premio anual de este año, la señorita Samantha Maynard y el señor Remus Lupin, por favor, pónganse de pie (todos aplaudieron mientras Sam y remus sonreían desde ambos extremos de la mesa).

Una vez Dumbledore hubo terminado con su discurso, la profesora Mc Gonnagall trajo el habitual banquito sobre el cual descansaba el sombrero seleccionador, y este comenzó a cantar:

Cuando el mundo aun era joven

Y las cosas carecían de nombre

Nacieron cuatro niños

Con poder excepcional

Ellos eran Godric y Rowenna

Y además Helga y Salazar

Que al crecer se volvieron sabios

Y quisieron su poder enseñar

Y con esto nació Hogwarts

Un colegio sin igual

En el cual los cuatro enseñaban

A los jóvenes de corta edad

Pero nació la discordia

Entre los cuatro amigos

Pues no estaban de acuerdo

Al seleccionar a los niños

Y se crearon cuatro casas

Cada una con su nombre

Griffindor y Ravenclaw

Slytherin y Hufflepuff

Los Griffindor tenían valor

Los Ravenclaw sabiduría

Los Slytherin eran puros

Y los Hufflepuff trabajaban, quien lo creería

Pero después surgió un problema

Porque si llegaban a faltar

No quedaría quien los guiara

En la tarea de seleccionar

Así decidieron ellos

Un sombrero crear

Y le pusieron algo de cada uno

Y dijeron ''el los examinara''

Y así yo fu creado

Con su alma en mi interior

Y así todos lo dan por hecho

Mi sabiduría es superior

Luego los de primero hicieron una fila y comenzó la selección:

La profesora Mc Gonnagall los iba llamando por su nombre, ellos se sentaban en el banquito, se ponían el sombrero y este decía en vos alta a que casa pertenecería

Abbess, jenny...Ravenclaw

Avery, Paul ...Hufflepuff…

-dense prisa, me muero de hambre

-lils, ten un poco de paciencia

-no puedo Ben, tengo hambre-

-pero si te comiste casi todo el carrito de dulces¡¡¡…-

…Thomas, Harvey...Slytherin

Tonks Nimphadora…Gryffindor…

-hey, Sirius, que no es esa tu prima?

-si Peter, es la hija de mi tía Andrómeda

-por dios, tengo hambre, que no pueden hablar mas deprisa-

-cálmate, james, por el amor de dios¡¡-

-no puedo, cuando el carrito llego a nuestro vagón, ya estaba vacío¡¡¡-

...Weasley, Charlie...Gryffindor

Zein, Abdul…Hufflepuff.

-por fin a comer, yupiiii

-no Lily, todavía falta seleccionar a las parejas de séptimo

-nooo, yo tengo mucha hambre T-T

-minerva, se tan amable de anunciar las parejas de séptimo, por favor

-gracias albus, bien, comencemos:

Benjamin Hodges y Angela Malfoy

Lee Chang y Sarah Green

Sirius black y Claire Rawlins

Adam Thomas y Melissa Nash

Ryan Beninngton y Nicole Bridgestone

Frank Longbottom y Alice Cuthbert

Erick Van de Greiff y Harmony Chase (las porristas comenzaron a murmurar)

Ethan Beninngton y Elizabeth Rigel ...

-vaya que estas de surte, eh Liz?

-mejor cierra el pico, ben

…Peter Pettigrew y Lina Devitto

Severus Snape y Faith Rogers (Lily saludo a Severus con la mano y el le devolvió una sonrisa)

Remus Lupin y Samantha Maynard (los dos se miraron y sonrieron)

James Potter y Lily Evans… (James le dirigió una sonrisa y ella golpeo la mesa con el puño)

(N/A: las demás parejas no importan, así que no perderé el tiempo escribiéndolas)

-bueno estudiantes, a comer- y al instante la comida apareció en las mesas mientras lily aplaudía feliz

-ño puege sed, ahoga anebás de dened gue aguantabmelo tobos dos diash- dijo Lily mientras tragaba un pedazo grande de pollo con trufas -tendré que hacer pareja con el-

-a mi en cambio no me fue tan mal, Remus es muy buena persona- dijo Sam rizándose un mechón de cabello con el dedo

-Ja, te tenemos pillada Sam, a ti te gusta remuuusss...Remus y Sam, sentados en un árbol...- cantaban Lily y Liz mientras Ben se reía a carcajadas.

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer, Dumbledore les pidió a los de séptimo que se quedaran un momento para explicarles en que consistía lo de las parejas

-bien, muchachos, este año habrá ciertos cambios en la forma de calificar los éxtasis, la nota definitiva la obtendrán sumando la calificación que les den los examinadores mas la nota que obtengan en los trabajos complementarios, cada pareja hará distintos proyectos para cada materia, así que los hemos agrupado a cada uno con una persona que tenga su mismo horario, para que así sean las mismas parejas en todas las materias, así que mas les vale llevarse bien con su pareja, ya que gran parte de su futuro depende ello.

- y que pasa si la pareja con la que me toco no tiene la capacidad neuronal necesaria para sacar notas decentes?- se quejo Lily por lo bajo

-jaja, que graciosa evans, pero para que lo vayas sabiendo, mis calificaciones son mejores que las tuyas

-en tus sueños potter, para que te pudiera entrar algo en esa cabeza tan dura tendrían que hacerte una necroencefalotomia-

-ah si, pues por lo menos yo no tengo la cabeza solo para peinarme el cabello

-ya basta ustedes dos, sino quieren que le diga a Dumbledore que les rebaje la nota de una vez- los regaño remus

Capitulo 5: recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna 

las porristas del equipo de quidditch estaban histéricas porque a ninguna de ellas les habia tocado con los ''maravillosos'' merodeadores:

-como es posible que a mi jamsey le haya tocado con la imbecil de la Evans, eso no es justo- decía Harmony Chase mientras las otras porristas la miraban

-si y a mi siri-pooh le toco con la simplona de Rawlins- gritaba Dawn Summers como una histérica

-y Remus es un desperdicio en manos de la trepadora de Maynard, pero me las va a pagar... –se quejaba Faith Rogers

mientras en el cuarto de los merodeadores...

-hombre, no puedes estar mas de suerte- le dijo Sirius a james mientras se preparaban para dormir –te pusieron a la pareja que mas te convenía, yo en cambio, tengo que conformarme con Rawlins

-(suspiro), remus, por que siempre tengo que arruinar las cosas, trate de ser amable con ella pero no resulto- dijo james con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas

-….-

-moony? Que tienes…?-

-nada-

-oh…como quieras, buenas noches Padfoot, buenas noches Moony-

-que?... a si, buenas noches-

-que te pasa Moony, desde la cena estas todo raro-

-nada, solo que mañana hay luna llena y me siento un poco raro-

Sam abrió la puerta de roble que ahora llevaba el letrero de ''SEPTIMO'' en vez de ''SEXTO'' y lily y liz entraron en la habitación encontrando sus baúles junto a las camas.

-ahhh, como extrañaba estas cuatro paredes¡¡¡- dijo liz tumbándose estrepitosamente en su cama

-si, extrañaba poder tener una habitación que no tuviera que compartir con una lechuza que sufre de insomnio y un perro que a pesar de ser mayorcito se sigue haciendo pis en la cama- dijo lily mientras pegaba un póster en el respaldo de su cama, las otras dos rieron con la broma.

-a ver, lils, quienes serán los afortunados que te harán compañía por las noches este año?- pregunto Sam señalando el par de posters que lily acababa de pegar en el respaldo de su cama

-sam, te presento al señor tomasito cruise- dijo lily con voz solemne

-vaya, este año si supiste escogerlo bien- dijo liz asomándose por encima de su baúl para verlo mientras sam colocaba la cama de leo en un rincón de la habitación y este daba unas cuantas vueltas antes de echarse a dormir.

-no te quejes liz, el de brad pitt del año pasado también estaba bueno- dijo Sam reparando en el otro póster que no era mas que una fotografía ampliada del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor

-me puede explicar que hace la señorita evans con un póster de nuestro equipo de quidditch?- pregunto liz acusativa

-nada, que no puede una chica normal interesarse por un equipo de quidditch corriente?- contesto la pelirroja inocentemente mientras pegaba otras fotos al lado del póster grande

-una chica normal si puede interesarse por un equipo de Quidditch corriente, pero tu no eres una chica normal y ese no es un equipo corriente- le recrimino la rubia moviendo su dedo índice en el rostro de lily -primero: tu eres la única anormal que prefiere quedarse en cama los días de partido y que no celebra las victorias como todo el mundo, segundo: ese no es un equipo cualquiera, es el equipo en el que james potter es el capitán, y sirius black uno de los cazadores, personajes a quienes odias profundamente, supuestamente, y por el único motivo que veo que podrías…-

-ay, ya liz, párala, solo me pareció interesante un cambio este año, además, si te das cuenta, aquí en esta esquina nos vemos nosotros- dijo lily señalando un par de puntitos, uno amarillo y uno rojo, entre la multitud de la tribuna de Gryffindor

-jaja, que graciosa¡¡¡ pues fíjate que…-

En ese momento lily fue salvada del sermón de liz por la melodía de su móvil que nunca le había parecido tan bonita. Era una llamada de dave.

_''hola, lils, que tal tu primer día''_

-pues lo mismo, imbeciles molestando en el tren, comida deliciosa- se saboreo los labios y dave rió desde el otro lado de la línea -y amigas que se quejan de lo que haces y no haces- dijo mirando a liz

_''bien, me alegro que te estés divirtiendo, jaja, salúdame a tu _

_Amiga la rubia, bueno, que la pases bien, llámame cuando tengas_

_Tiempo, quieto king, aquí el pobre king esta triste sin ti''_

-estas en mi casa?-

_''no, es que me dio lastima el pobrecillo allá solito y lo traje para que_

_ durmiera aquí conmigo''_

-y por que estaba solo? Donde rayos esta todo el mundo?-

_''es que petunia y el troglodita ese de su novio invitaron_

_ a tu madre a pasar toda la semana en wight'' _

-y por que yo no sabia nada?-

_''lo decidieron un par de horas después de que te fuiste y…creo_

_ Que no te va a gustar el motivo por el que se fueron. Ellos…_

_ Es decir…el…''_

-habla ya de una vez¡¡¡-

_''vernon le pidió matrimonio a petunia''_

-vaya…y me lo soltaste así, de un solo tirón, sin anestesia ni nada, bien…es definitivo, me iré de la casa en cuanto termine Hogwarts, lo siento por mama pero no pienso aguantarme eso ni un día mas''

_''hey, yo no tengo la culpa, no la tomes conmigo ahora, sabes _

_ Que yo estoy de tu lado, oye, que no apagabas tu el móvil _

_ Apenas llegabas porque dizque allá no hay electricidad?''_

-si, antes lo hacia pero encontre la forma de que funcionara-

_''ah, ok, entonces hablaremos otro día, cuídate, no te olvides _

_ De escribir, ya le puse una percha a Clío en mi ventana para_

_ Que no se queje del viaje largo''_

-ok, se lo diré- Lily rió un poco -entonces nos vemos, adiós-

_''adiós''_

La comunicación se corto y Lily se sentó en su cama mirando fijamente hacia la ventana como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-que te paso, lils? Que te dijo el idiota ese?- le pregunto liz sentándose a su lado en la cama

-el no es idiota, liz, es que…petunia y el cavernícola se casan-

-oh, lo siento…pero bueno, no nos podemos aguar el año por eso, es mas, celebremos, así ella se ira de la casa a vivir con el neandertal y les queda la casa a tu madre y a ti solas- la animo liz

-si, así podremos ir a tu casa y quedarnos porque habrá mas espacio- complemento Sam

-bueno, esta bien- dijo Lily cerrando la tapa de su móvil -ah, cierto me falta algo- dijo colocando al lado de los posters, una fotografía de ella montando a caballo con su padre cuando era niña.

-que tal dormiste lils?- le pregunto Sam mientras arreglaba su cama con un movimiento de varita

-no muy bien, he estado teniendo un sueño bastante extraño todas las noches y eso no me deja dormir bien, creo que si sigo durmiendo así de mal, voy a tener que cancelar todas mis clases de la mañana para poder dormir hasta tarde.

-ahh, que lastima, mira, ya llegaron los horarios- dijo alcanzándole un cartón con su horario escrito

-hoy es nuestra primera clase con el Prof. Faraday, el francés, que emoción¡¡¡, yo nunca habia dado clase con un francés- dijo Sam emocionada

-yo conozco varios, mi prima Davina estudia en… Beauxbatons, no son muy interesantes- dijo lily en medio de un boztezo

-ah, pues tienes razón, nadie que enseñe pociones debe ser muy interesante, vamos que se hace tarde- dijo liz tomando su mochila

-muy buenos días clase- dijo el Prof. Faraday con su mejor sonrisa Mc donald's –espero que nos llevemos muy bien, no quería empezar el año con algo muy difícil así que solo haremos una sencilla poción paralizadora de efecto retardado, los ingredientes están en el armario- y lo abrió con un movimiento de varita –y las instrucciones en el tablero- dijo escribiéndolas con otro pase mágico

-nooooo- dijeron todos a la vez, esa era una de las pociones mas complicadas de hacer, habia que cortar todo en pedacitos diminmutos exactamente iguales y revolver a la velocidad adecuada, sino, se echaría a perder.

Sin dejar que se quejaran mas, el profesor se sentó y comenzó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino.

-ay, que ganas tengo de dar clase con un francés ¬¬ - dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-este tipo como que no entiende que no somos alquimistas profesionales, que solo somos estudiantes- dijo Liz tomando una raiz de ajenjo y contandole un pedacito de dos milimetros

-a mi me parece una poción sumamente sencilla, solo hay que concentrarse, cosa que no se puede hacer con ustedes hablando- se quejo Sam

-ay no pues, la niña estudiosita y perfecta- se burlo Liz

-si, sam, no estudies tanto que se te va fundir el cerebro, jajajaja-

-señorita Evans, señorita Rigel y señorita Maynard, por que no comparten con la clase eso que es tan gracioso- dijo el Prof. Faraday que se habia parado detrás de ellas

-pueees...estee...yo- comenzó a decir Liz

-no diga mas, veinte puntos menos para Griffindor.

A la hora del almuerzo, todavía los Griffindor no habían dejado de quejarse por lo que les habia hecho el Prof. Faraday y les dirigían miradas de odio a Liz, Sam y Lily. Para rematar, la Mc Gonnagall les dejo un ensayo de ciento treinta centímetros sobre los riesgos de utilizar el hechizo de invisibilidad en uno mismo prolongadamente.

En la clase de D.C.A.O. la historia fue otra. A Lily y sus amigos siempre les habia ido bien en esa materia y lograron que el Prof. Strange les restituyera los veinte puntos que el Prof. Faraday les habia quitado.

Esa noche era luna llena. Liz y Sam volvieron de clase de ruinas antiguas justo a tiempo para encontrarse con ben y lily en el gran comedor.

-la maestra de adivinación es definitivamente el cero en una escala del uno al un millón- dijo lily tirando su mochila en el banco -además de parecer un murciélago con gafas, habla con voz de bocina dañada '_'usen su ojo interior para ver el futur_o''- se burlo con una voz chillona -por favor, que estupidez-

-a ver lils, en primer lugar, fuiste tu quien decidió tener esa asignatura- dijo Sam con gesto comprensivo

-si, pero es que el maestro del año pasado hacia que fuera interesante- dijo empezando a comer.

-chicas, les tengo la noticia del mes, hay rumores de que una chica de hufflepuff quiere iniciar un periódico escolar- dijo Adam Thomas que acababa de llegar a la mesa

-quien es?- pregunto liz antes de meterse una patata asada a la boca

-pues una chica de hufflepuff, no soy bueno para los nombres pero creo que se llamaba Rita, Rita skeeter-

-noooo, no puede ser- dijo Lily poniendo la cara mas larga del mundo

-por que? Que pasa?- pregunto Adam

-no, no es nada, simplemente que skeeter es un radar para los chismes, por culpa de ella fue que se enteraron que Amos Diggory había dejado embarazada a Sara- dijo la pelirroja que siguió comiendo.

-cuidado¡, viene la profesora banks por la izquierda- dijo sirius con un tono nervioso.

Todos se apartaron del camino mientras la maestra pasaba a su lado sin notar su presencia. Después de un rato vieron venir a filch por un pasillo, así que se pegaron a la pared de forma que no tropezara con ellos.

-tengo ganas de estornudar- susurro peter justo cuando filch acababa de pasar a su lado

-pues aguántate- le dijeron los demás tapándole le nariz

-creo que ya no hay peligro, todos están a una distancia considerable- dijo remus analizando el mapa.

Salieron de la capa de invisibilidad y caminaron el resto del trayecto hasta la puerta principal.

Con la poca luz que todavía quedaba, caminaron hasta el sauce boxeador.

peter se transformo en rata y corrió a presionar el nudo que paralizaba el árbol. James tomo su ropa y caminaron hasta el pasadizo que los llevaba hasta la cabaña.

Una vez adentro, james se transformo en ciervo y sirius en perro, y juntos esperaron a que la transformación de remus estuviera completa.

Después de un rato se vio a un hombre lobo, un perro y un ciervo con una rata en el lomo, recorriendo a su gusto el bosque.

De repente, el perro les hizo señas a los demás de que algo andaba mal. Todos se asomaron para ver que sucedía cuando vieron a una pantera negra caminando tranquilamente por allí. Ya habían emprendido el camino de regreso a la cabaña cuando se encontraron de frente con los ojos verdes de la pantera que los miraba expectante. Ninguno de los animales se atrevió a mover un músculo. La rata se habia bajado del lomo del ciervo y ahora hacia el intento de meterse en un hoyo que habia encontrado allí cerca. El ciervo dio un paso adelante y la pantera se sobresalto. El ciervo continuo acercándose poco a poco hasta estar muy cerca del rostro de la pantera, pero de repente esta echo a correr alejándose hacia el castillo mientras ellos seguían su camino hacia la cabaña.

Una vez allí, volvieron a su forma humana y se sentaron a esperar el amanecer para volver al castillo.

Mientras tanto, discutían sobre el origen de la pantera

-es un animal muy grande, y yo nunca habia visto animales así por aquí- decía peter un poco nervioso

-no creo que sea peligroso, yo mas bien creo que…- decía sirius mas calmado

-es un animago, padfoot- le interrumpió james con la mirada fija en algún punto de la ventana

-que?- dijo este, no captando mucho lo que habia dicho su amigo

-es un animago, lo se…puedo sentirlo, y se que es alguien que conozco-

-que tal si sabe nuestro secreto?- dijo peter mas preocupado aun

Cuando ya iba a amanecer, los merodeadores volvieron a su sala común, tan cansados que no se percataron de la pelirroja que dormía en un diván.

- ya estoy hasta la coronilla con los estúpidos deberes de la profesora Banks, apenas llevamos una semana de clase y ya nos mando deberes para un mes –dijo Lily tirando su mochila al suelo y esparciendo pergaminos por toda la sala común -que es esa estupidez de ponernos a escribir nuestros sueños, esta completamente loca¡¡¡-

-ya lils, nadie te mando a escoger esa materia

-si, ya lo se Ben, pero es que hacer deberes con Paul si era interesante

-bueno, por lo menos no es tan difícil, solo tienes que recordar lo que sueñes.

ese era el problema, ese estúpido sueño que tenia la mayor parte del tiempo, ella estaba sentada en un sillon arrullando a un bebe y luego un ciervo se sentaba a su lado y ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Un hombre entraba a la sala y con la varita, llenaba toda la habitación de una luz verde que no la dejaba ver.

y justo en ese momento, despertaba.

El problema no era el sueño sino lo que significaba para ella, en fin, no podía escribir lo mismo en todas las hojas, tendría que inventar algo para cada dia, así fueran estupideces.

-bueno, te quedas ahí, o vamos a almorzar?- le pregunto Ben desde la puerta.

-ya voy¡¡¡, espérame¡¡¡¡- dijo Lily corriendo tras el.

Estaban sentados todos en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente cuando un pequeño memorando rojo comenzó a sobrevolar el gran comedor, e iba en picada directamente hacia la sopa de lily cuando esta lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió. Era una nota de dumbledore. Todos se agolparon alrededor de lily para ver que decía :

Señorita evans:

Por favor presentarse en el despacho del

Director el quinto periodo de clases

Prof. Albus Dumbledore

Todos comenzaron a susurrar sobre el motivo de la cita de lily en el despacho del director

-les juro que yo no hice nada- dijo lily a Sam y ben que la miraban extrañados.

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. En fin, lo mismo de siempre, manden reviews, reviews y mas reviews, me hacen muy happy 

Att akime-black07

Besos a danna y mara


	3. caps 6 y 7

Holaaaaa:

Bueno, aquí esta la continuación de mi querido fall to pieces.

A los que han enviado reviews: me han hecho inmensamente felices, especialmente karipotter (no te preocupes, lily no hizo nada, jeje)

A mis hermanitas del alma y a danna: las adoro, nunca lo olviden.

Nisiquiera la muerte nos podra separar.

A todos los fans de harry: unanse a la campaña R.I.P. dumbledore.

Bueno, que lo 6: please, bring me back

A la hora acordada, lily subió las escaleras, dijo la contraseña de la gárgola y entro en el despacho del profesor dumbledore, encontrándolo vacío. La chica camino por los alrededores viendo la extrañas maquinas que guardaba dumbledore en los numerosos anaqueles. Después de un rato, se asomo por una de las ventanas de la torre, desde la cual se veía gran parte del valle incluyendo hogsmeade. Lily pensó en muchas cosas, en la injusticia de que le hubiera tocado con Potter, en la desgracia de que su hermana se casara con un cerdo arrogante y malhumorado, en sus padres, en sus amigos, pensó el porque ella debía estar en ese lugar, el porque de tener poderes mágicos, pensó que talvez ella no debería estar allí, que tal vez era un error…

-no, señorita evans, no es ningún error- dijo dumbledore desde atrás, sobresaltando a lily que casi se cae por la ventana -sus poderes tienen un propósito, el destino aguarda muchas cosas para usted-

Lily se quedo muda de la impresión. Y que tal si dumbledore podía leer su mente…

-no todo el tiempo, solo cuando usted me deja- dijo confirmando sus sospechas

-u…usted puede…?-

-si mi pequeña, y tu estas aquí por la misma razón- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-a que se refiere?- dijo la pelirroja un tanto confundida

-se dice por ahí que tienes vocación de auror, no es así?-

-si, pero…que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra-

-que es una virtud muy apreciada el que un auror pueda leer la mente, solo muy pocos pueden hacerlo, y cuando te veo a ti…veo a la persona ideal para transmitirle esos conocimientos-

-usted me va a enseñar a mi a leer la mente?...por que?-

-como ya lo he dicho, el destino te depara cosas muy importantes, y creo que estos conocimientos te serán útiles algún día…bien, menos charla y mas acción, tu primera lección será de oclumancia, no se pude saber legeremancia sin antes saber bloquear la mente…

Justo acababa de salir de su lección, cuando se encontró a Harmony y su sequito.

-que hay, Evans? Feliz de que te haya tocado con MI Potter?- le grito la rubia haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra mi.

-desde cuando tienes su tarjeta de propiedad, Chase?- dijo lily un poco cansada por el entrenamiento

-mira niñata, que no se te olvide que James Potter es mio y de nadie mas y no permitiré que te le acerques- dijo furiosa apuntándole a Lily en la garganta con la varita

- a mi nadie me amenaza Chase, _wingardium leviousa_- dijo colgándola de una antorcha por los cabellos

-aaahhhhhh, suéltame, maldita, bájame de aquí, ayúdame Dawn-

-ni se te ocurra moverte Summers, si no quieres que la pequeña Harmony tenga un accidente- dijo la pelirroja cambiando su varita de dirección y apuntándola hacia la garganta de la rubia

-_expelliarmus_- grito Remus que llego corriendo casi sin aliento -Lily, bájala de inmediato-

-bien- dijo haciéndola caer al suelo –pero la próxima ves no tendrás a Remus que te defienda, Chase, así que mira bien por donde caminas- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria

- me las pagaras Evans, te juro que lo harás¡¡¡- grito Harmony desde el pasillo donde la arreglaban sus amigas mientras Lily se alejaba triunfante.

Era una mañana de jueves, lluviosa y gris, normalmente a Lily le gustaban las mañanas así, para quedarse en la cama, debajo de las cobijas, abrazando su osito de peluche, pero ese dia tenían clase con Mc Gonnagall a la primera hora y doble lección de pociones después del almuerzo

-Lily, vamos, se hace tarde-dijo Sam, tirándola de la camiseta XXL con la leyenda ''Black sabbath'' que se ponía para dormir

-yo quero dormir, déjenme- dijo soñolienta

-lils, si te levantas te daré una caja de ranas de chocolate

-las de la edición especial de Halloween que traen crema?- dijo levantándose de repente

-no, esas no han salido aun

-ah, entonces no- dijo volviéndose a meter en la cama con la misma velocidad con la que se habia levantado

-vamos perezosa, te tirare de cabeza en el lago si no estas lista en 5 minutos- dijo Ben alzándola y subiéndosela en un hombro

-que no quiero, suéltame, bájame, ahhhh, no, no me hagas cosquillas...jajajajaja, no, no, no mas...esta bien, ya vuelvo

cuando por fin pudo irse a clase de transformaciones, salió corriendo pues iba 5 minutos tarde, despues de esquivar dos estatuas, un alumno de Ravenclaw y un charco de tinta que peeves habia dejado, volteo por una esquina y ...zaz¡

-estas bien Evans?- le pregunto James ayudándole a levantarse

-ya te habia dicho que no...me tocaras...Potter- dijo ella fijándose en un ejemplar de _transformatione hominis _que había en el suelo.

James se dio cuenta y lo recogio enseguida del suelo y salió corriendo.

Ese era el mismo libro que ella habia usado para convertirse en animaga ilegal

(N/A: adivinen que animal?...nooo?...pues...entonces no les digo). Habia aprendido a transformarse desde que estaba en tercer año y a estas alturas ya lo hacia bastante bien.

Después de ese incidente, Lily decidió no ir a clase de transformaciones y subió a la torre oeste.

A la hora del almuerzo todavía Lily no habia bajado y sus amigos ya empezaban a preocuparse por ella

-donde rayos se habrá metido Lily, la Mc Gonnagall estaba furica porque la prefecta se saltara su clase- le pregunto Ben a Liz

-no lo se, tal vez esta en la biblioteca

-no, allá no esta, acabo de venir de ahí- dijo Sam que acababa de llegar

-eso es preocupante, Lily Evans nunca se salta las comidas- dijo Ben, en tono sarcástico

-bueno, ella se lo pierde, hoy vamos a comer su favorito, pavo a la parmesana con puré de papas- dijo liz comenzando a comer.

-no puede ser, solo un mes para que empiece el entrenamiento y todavía nos hace falta una persona en el equipo- se quejaba Harmony Chase mientras caminaban a clase de pociones

-estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un casting para probar las habilidades de las otras chicas de otros grados a ver si así conseguimos a alguien- sugirió Faith Rogers mientras entraban al aula de las mazmorras

-y a quien rayos le interesaría ser una de ellas?- le pregunto Liz a Sam cuando las escucharon

-no se, tal vez así se gane popularidad con los merodeadores- dijo ella distraídamente mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Los merodeadores acababan de entrar

-sam, dime algo, con toda la seriedad del caso, hay algo entre tu y Lupin? O por lo menos planea haberlo?-

-no lo se, nunca lo habia pensado, el siempre fue algo así como un hermano para mi; el es guapo, encantador, inteligente y por otro lado tiene esos amiguitos tan arrogantes, pero...ahh, esa sonrisa me encanta- dijo sonriendo picaramente.

-bueno, si, no puedo negar que a Lily y a ti les toco de pareja con los chicos mas guapos de la escuela, aunque sean unos insoportables, hey, por cierto, donde esta Lily?-

Lily estaba sentada en un balcón de la torre oeste, con su guitarra, tratando de componerle música a un poema que habia leído en un libro, pero cada vez que trataba, le salía mal y ya estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Y que si no podía, nadie la estaba obligando a hacer eso. Estaba un tanto aburrida y pensaba en lo que estarían haciendo sus amigos. Sam y liz seguro estaban en clase, pero haciendo de todo menos prestar atención, ben seguro estaba dibujando alguna estupidez en sus pergaminos y james… Por que? Por que tenia que pensar en el, en ese maldito, que la insultaba y humillaba cada vez que podía, ese hombre al que odiaba pero...que no podía vivir un solo dia sin ver su sonrisa, por que le tenia que importar tanto lo que james hiciera, después de todo, el era solo otro estudiante mas, pero no podía evitar pensar en el. Ahora se lo imaginaba bajándose de la escoba, en medio del campo de quidditch, sonriendo, revolviéndose el pelo, con la snitch en la mano y sus ojos avellanas mirándola fijamente. Entonces sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar una melodía en la guitarra y la letra le iba saliendo poco a poco...

''...you're the only one

I'll be with till' the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms…''

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, alguien la estaba escuchando

-cantas muy bien para ser solo una asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo un chico de cabello negro, un poco pálido

-que amable quejicus ¬¬-

-cuando dejaras de llamarme así?-

-el dia que tu dejes de decirme sangre sucia-

-tu sabes que solo es jugando Evans, sabes que yo nunca lo diría enserio, y bien...para quien es la canción?-

-oh, nada en especial, solo intentaba componer una...olvídalo-

-el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade, ya tienes con quien ir?-le pregunto Snape despues de unos segundos en silencio-

-me estas invitando a salir?-

-no, no, yo solo quería saber que si tenias con quien ir, porque necesito ir a comprar unas cosas para mi proyecto de pociones y no quiero ir solo-

-de hecho, yo no pensaba ir pero...-

-ah, olvídalo de todos modos, no tienes que ir si no quieres-

-no, gracias a ti por recordármelo, tengo que hacer pareja con Potter para cuidar a los de tercero, que Irán a Hogsmeade por primera vez

-ahh, ya veo...y tu vas a ir con Potter?-

-si, el es pareja conmigo y nosotros somos los encargados de cuidarlos-

-y...a ti te agrada Potter?-

-tanto como las sanguijuelas y el excremento de murciélago, por que lo preguntas?

-porque no me imagino a una chica como tu haciendo pareja con ese desgraciado-

En eso, sono la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase

-tengo clase de aritmancia, nos vemos luego evans-

-adiós...

cuando llego a la sesión de estudio, en la biblioteca, evito sentarse con sus amigos para evitarse mas preguntas de la cuenta.

Que hacia James Potter con un ejemplar de ese libro, el no podía ser animago, o si?. Y si lo era, sabría el que ella tambien lo era, tenia que averiguarlo, no podía andar por los pasillos sabiendo que tal ves alguien podía revelar su secreto.

Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones vio a Petigrew sentado en una mesa cerca de la suya, mirándola. Cuando se percato de que ella lo habia visto, se levanto y se fue. Por que actuaba Petigrew tan extraño?.

Al dia siguiente, en el desayuno, Lily se estaba comiendo su tercera tarta de manzana cuando Clío aterrizo en la mesa y tiro el tarro de crema mientras todos volteaban a ver que sucedía, el pobre pájaro traía tres pergaminos al tiempo, extendió la pata para que ella le quitara la carga que lo aprisionaba.

Leyó el primer pergamino, era de Dumbledore, decía que ese sábado le tocaba al los prefectos de Ravenclaw encargarse de los de tercero. Estaba tan feliz que casi se pone a saltar en la mesa, y Clío no dejaba de quejarse porque todavía no le habia quitado los otros sobres.

Le quito un pequeño papel azul cielo con una nota:

sábado a las 8 en punto

chimenea Torre de astronomía

Ven .

Lily, no le presto mucha atención, ya que Clío seguía chillando como loca. Se echo el papel al bolsillo de la tunica y le dio un trozo de hojaldre al pájaro para que se callara y la dejara leer la otra carta, era de la academia Duncan, hace dos meses habia enviado la solicitud y habia esperado ese sobre con mucha emoción.

Empezó a leer tan rápido que cuando leyó lo que decía casi se traga entero el trozo de tarta que aun tenia en la boca.

-Lily, que te pasa, toma un poco de agua...-le dijo Liz al ver como habia reaccionado

-que dice la carta?- pregunto Ben

ella le entrego el pergamino para que el mismo lo leyera mientras ella trataba de asimilarlo mejor

la carta decía:

Señorita

Liliane Evans

Colegio Hogwarts

Lamentamos tener que declinar su petición

pero la mayoría de las veces nos reservamos

los cupos por inexperiencia, tal vez si reenviara

su solicitud con un certificado de alguna clase

de experiencia como un equipo de danza escolar

o clases de danza previas, podría ingresar

a la institución sin problemas

Le rogamos que nos disculpe

Martha Graham

Directora de la academia Duncan

Como era posible? Ella habia bailado desde que tenia ocho años, era mejor bailarina que cualquiera en ese colegio, y habia enviado varias solicitudes y ahora le venían con que no tenia experiencia.

-son unos ineptos, como que no tengo experiencia?¡yo, Lily Evans, no tengo experiencia?¡¡

-cálmate, Lily, tal vez podamos hacer algo antes de que se cierren las inscripciones- trato de calmarla Sam

-pero si apenas tenemos tiempo, las inscripciones las cierran antes de navidad y para poder conseguir un certificado o algo se necesitan por lo menos seis meses

-no te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Capitulo 7: do I know you?

-noooo, hoy dan las instrucciones para los proyectos en pareja- dijo Lily tirandose en un sillón de la sala común a lado de Liz y Ben.

Esa mañana habia llegado un pequeño memorando que decía en que lugar y a que hora debían encontrarse con su pareja. Lo mas raro era que solo iba dirigido a ella y Sam.

Sam debía encontrarse con Remus en el salón de E.M. a las tres y Lily debía a la torre norte con james a las nueve.

-quien sabe que querrá Dumbledore que hagan en el salón de E.M.?- dijo Liz distraídamente mientras acariciaba la punta de su varita con la uña –mientras tanto, ustedes saben que los de septimo siempre hacen una presentación para navidad, y supongo que nosotros vamos a hacerlo, no?-

-no se, pregúntale a Lily, ella siempre compone algo nuevo y luego nos da la música- le respondió Sam mientras acariciaba a su gato

-hey, Lily, que tienes preparado para este año?...Lily?...hey, Lily reacciona¡¡- le dijo Ben chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos

-ah?...que?...a si, si...la cena de navidad, lo siento chicos, este año tendremos que tocar algo de alguien mas, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada nuevo- dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

-hey, lils, que te pasa, estas toda rara

-nada, no es nada...- dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Al poco rato regreso con su CD player y unos discos.

-que les parece esta de Green day, ya nos sabemos la canción y aun no la hemos cantado en publico

-si, me parece bien- dijo Ben –solo tendré que practicar un poco con la batería, crees que podamos usar la sala de los menesteres para practicar?

-me parece bien, encontrémonos ahí el lunes a la ultima hora- dijo Liz levantándose para ir a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-ahh, yo tengo adivinación, nos vemos mas tarde en pociones, Sam.

Lily llevaba la mitad de su tarea de adivinación lista. La profesora Banks le pidió que leyera. Ese día procuraron no hablar, ni siquiera mirarse en clase con Faraday, no querían que les bajaran otros veinte puntos por preguntarse la hora.

Lily tenia una hora libre en la mañana, así que se puso de acuerdo con Ben para darle las partes de batería de la canción que tocarían en navidad.

-mira, aquí tengo las partituras en piano para sam, las baje de internet-

-que las bajaste de donde-

-internet, es algo que tienen los computadores para...ahh, es muy difícil de explicar, es como algo para comunicarse con gente en todo el mundo y...y la gente pone información ahí para que todos puedan verla-

-y donde dices que lo consigues?-

-no lo consigues, es como algo que tienen los computadores-

-contupa...que?-

-ahh, olvídalo, mas bien escucha la canción que he estado componiendo, no esta terminada, solo es una estrofa:

''...you're the only one

I'll be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms…''

-y?…que te pareció

-wow, cuando compusiste eso?

-la semana pasada, estaba aburrida y me puse a cantar

-y...para quien es la canción?

A Lily se le vino el mundo abajo, recordó su dulce vos '_'que tal tus vacaciones, Evans?'' _recordó su irresistible sonrisa,...el,...James Potter, le dieron ganas de decírselo, que ella compuso la canción pensando en James Potter, pero...por que cada vez que pensaba en el, sentía ese sentimiento de repugnancia y odio hacia el?

-no, para nadie en especial

-seguro?...- ella asintió –bien, entonces vamos a practicar.

Cuando terminaron, se les habia pasado tanto el tiempo que se habían perdido el almuerzo, así que Lily fue con Sam y Liz a las cocinas.

Los elfos siempre los trataban muy bien y Lily se aprovechaba de eso para conseguir chocolate.

Cuando ya habían conseguido la comida subieron a la sala común; claro, eso no era fácil teniendo que cargar un tarro de helado de chocolate, dos cajas de galletas de avena, tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, dos bolsas de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, una caja de ranas de chocolate, sus mochilas con libros y una guitarra.

Cuando ya estaban acomodadas en un sofá, comiendo, notaron de nuevo como Lily se quedaba como elevada, fijando los ojos en el fuego de la chimenea

-hey, miren, me salió el cromo de Paracelso, ese no lo tenia- dijo Sam desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate –Lily?...hey, Lily que te pasa, hace rato estas muy rara y no nos quieres decir nada

-es por Potter cierto? Que te hizo esta vez?- dijo Liz dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza

-no, no es eso, es que...no se...saben que, se me esta haciendo tarde para la clase con el profesor Dumbledore, mejor me voy.

Eso era solo una mentira para poder evitar el tema, le había dicho a dumbledore que no podía ir, por lo de la preparación de los proyectos en grupo.

Ahora solo tendría que pasar las siguientes dos horas en la torre oeste, luego iría a cenar a las cocinas y se dormiría antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo.

Solo habia un pequeño fallo en su plan: Potter. Tenia que encontrarse con el en la torre norte a las nueve.

La idea de estar sola con Potter en la torre norte, así fuera solo unos momentos le aterraba, pero a la ves habia algo dentro de ella que la empujaba a ir allí.

Despues de leer un aburrido articulo sobre los diez magos mas ricos del mundo en corazon de bruja, bajo a las cocinas.

Estaba esperando no encontrarse con sus amigos en el camino, pero la única persona que vio fue a un pequeño pelirrojo de primero que llevaba una bolsa de grageas Bertie Bott en las manos.

No sabia que hacer, si se quedaba en las cocinas y no iba al encuentro en la torre norte, era posible que le bajaran la nota, y si eso pasaba no la admitirían en el curso para auror, y si iba al encuentro, se encontraría con Potter, y el se burlaría de ella como llevaba haciéndolo por cuatro años.

Estaba tan desesperada que se comió un tarro de galletas de chispas de chocolate en menos de diez minutos. Miraba su reloj, las ocho y cuarto.

Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tenia que decidir algo rápido. Se comió otros dos tarros de galletas esta vez con helado. Ocho y cuarenta y cinco.

La manecilla del segundero parecía durar una eternidad dando una vuelta.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, mientras mas pensaba, mas la desesperaba el repiqueteo de los segundos que pasaban.

Habia decidido no ir. Se iría de allí derechito para la torre oeste. Eso significaba pasar por delante de la sala común. Tendría que cruzar seis tramos de escaleras con el mas sumo cuidado de que nadie la viera y luego podía quedarse a dormir a la luz de la luna, con su guitarra y su osito.

-bien, no hay moros en la costa- dijo asomándose al pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la dama gorda.

Siguió caminando y justo cuando iba a desaparecer por el siguiente tramo de escaleras, escucho pasos detrás de ella.

-hey, Evans, la torre norte queda por el otro lado

-ya lo se Potter, yo tambien llevo siete años en este colegio

y sin mas remedio tuvo que seguirlo hasta donde se suponía que debía estar hacia cinco minutos.

-linda noche, no Lily?

-a mi solo me llaman Lily mis amigos y mi familia, y como usted no es ninguno de los dos, pues creo que soy Evans para usted, señor Potter- dijo con mal humor y acelero el paso para ir delante de el.

Era tan linda cuando se enojaba, enarcaba las cejas y sus ojos brillaban mas.

No podía resistir ver el contoneo de su cintura caminando a escasos metros de el, los pasillos estaban tan silenciosos que podía escuchar su respiración lenta y pausada, como si no quisiera hacer mucho ruido. Requería de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella y agarrarla a besos.

Cuando ya habían llegado a la torre no habia nadie. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos en el balcón y luego james decidió romper el hielo

-yo me preguntaba que iba a hacer el sábado la señorita Evans?-

-nada de su incumbencia- le respondió cortante.

-vamos Evans, llevo pidiéndote una cita desde que estábamos en quinto curso, por que no simplemente sales conmigo una vez y te das cuenta que no soy tan malo?-

-porque eres un cerdo arrogante y no necesito salir contigo para comprobar lo que ya se-

-anda Evans, me costo bastante trabajo lograr que vinieras aquí-

-así que tu planeaste todo esto, pues siendo así me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta, el la cogió de la muñeca y la volvió a poner frente a si.

-por que no entiendes de una vez que estoy loco por ti, por que no te cabe eso en la cabeza?- dijo acercándose tanto a su rostro que podía contar las pecas de su nariz. La tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Esos ojos que lo mataban y lo quemaban por dentro estaban humedeciéndose poco a poco.

-solo me quieres para jugar conmigo, como lo has hecho con todas las chicas del colegio- dijo dándose la vuelta bruscamente, no podía dejar que el viera sus lagrimas. Salió corriendo a la habitación en la torre oeste.

Por que, por que el siempre se burlaba de ella de esa forma, por que la tenia que lastimar así, por que no la dejaba en paz?

-como te fue con la chica, prongs? Sirvió lo de la trampa del proyecto?- pregunto Sirius cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación

-no, yo nunca habia visto una chica tan difícil, pero ella siente algo por mi, Padfoot, puedo verlo en sus ojos.


	4. capi 8

Bueno queridos lectores

Aquí ya esta el capitulo ocho de fall to pieces, terminadito. Espero que lo disfruten. A mis niñas preciosas, danna y mara: lean esta actualización que en el original le falta una escena.

A karipotter: aquí esta tu james celoso y gritándole a lily. Que lo disfrutes u

A Alba: me alegra que te haya caído tan bien lily. Pues es algo así como una adaptación de mi propia personalidad (pero yo no he tenido la suerte de ir a un concierto de green day T-T)

A todos los demás: gracias por los reviews, me hacen taaan happy¡¡¡ sigan mandándolos que son lo que me impulsa a actualizar.

Besos a todos. 8: destellos de luna

Por que tenia que importarle tanto lo que ese maldito dijera, por que la hería tanto que el dijera que la quería, tal vez tenia miedo de enamorarse de el realmente y que luego la dejara con el corazon hecho trizas.

Pero que estaba diciendo, ella no podía enamorarse de james Potter, el era popular, rico, inteligente, tenia unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa que hacia que el oro se viera opaco. Ella era solo una sangre sucia, no era bonita, ni estilizada ni femenina. Como podía james Potter enamorarse de alguien como ella?

Lily habia estado solo cinco minutos llorando en la torre oeste, pero le parecía toda una eternidad.

Cuando se asomo en la sala común, diviso a sus amigas sentadas en un diván, en el otro extremo de la sala. Podría pasar de largo e ir a su habitación sin que la vieran si pasaba rápido. Salió corriendo y entro a su habitación, se metió en la cama y cerro las cortinas. Ahora podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, pero a los dos minutos entraron sus amigas y abrieron las cortinas. Ellas la abrazaron y la calmaron y luego Lily les contó todo lo sucedido.

-ese cretino¡¡¡,como fue capaz de engañarte así? cuando le ponga las manos encima...-

-cálmate Liz, no vale la pena, mas bien olvidemos todo esto. Las dos fuimos engañadas. Remus tambien planeo nuestro encuentro en el salón de E.M.-

-y que esperas para contarnos lo que paso?- dijo Liz impaciente

-nada...el fue muy dulce, me dio una rosa y me pregunto que si quería ir a Hogsmeade con el mañana

-cierto, se me habia olvidado que Severus me pidió que fuera con el un rato a hacer algunas compras- dijo Lily

-todavía sigues hablando con ese estúpido, sabes que no me agrada mucho, tiene una vibra extraña- dijo Sam

-oh, ahora que, sam, eres psíquica o algo, o no, ya se, tu eres descendiente de cassandra vablatsky, cierto?- dijo Liz poniendo un aire místico en su voz

-no seas estúpida, mas bien duérmete que ya es tarde-

''...la gran pantera se lamía una pata mientras escuchaba atentamente el ruido que hacia la puerta intentando abrirse...cuando el hombre entro en la habitación, la pantera miro al ciervo a los ojos y reconoció en el unos ojos avellanas tan dulces que...Lily, despierta, se nos va a hacer tarde...''

-Lily, yo se que no estas de humor pero si no te arreglas, te quedaras sola en el castillo- dijo Liz poniéndose un collar con una estrella colgada.

-tengo que ir?- pregunto ella

-no, pero conociéndote como te conozco, terminaras por ceder, a ti nunca te ha gustado quedarte sola en el castillo un sábado, vamos, que esperas arréglate- dijo esta saliendo de la habitación.

Era una mañana soleada y fresca, perfecta para ir de paseo. Algunos estudiantes que no irían a Hogsmeade estaban organizando un picnic y otros se bañaban en el lago.

Lily se ducho rápidamente y se puso una camiseta negra con unos vaqueros, su ropa favorita, debajo del habitual uniforme.

Cuando salió a desayunar, Snape la estaba esperando en la mesa de Griffindor, al lado de Liz y Sam

-hola Lily, que tal dormiste?

-bien, gracias

-al fin...que decidiste?

-iré contigo

-entonces nos vemos en la puerta a las...ocho, esta bien?

-si, claro, nos vemos

-si, si, nos vemos

-que le pasa a Snape, esta todo raro contigo últimamente- dijo Ben mientras se metía una galleta a la boca

-vaya usted a saber, no se que bicho raro le habrá picado en vacaciones- dijo lily sin poner mucha atención mientras se metía un emparedado de cangrejo en la boca.

era un dia tan hermoso que Lily no se llevo su chaqueta y en cambio se puso la capa del uniforme. Cuando llego a la puerta, Severus ya la estaba esperando.

-vamos?- pregunto ella sonriente mientras el la miraba

-te ves muy…bien en esa ropa, nunca te habia visto vestida de muggle

-si, es una faceta de mi que muy pocos tienen el privilegio de conocer

Sam, Liz y Ben tambien iban a salir, apenas pisaron Hogsmeade lo primero que hicieron fue pasar a honeydukes por un par de bolsas de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y luego se fueron a comérselas sentados en la baranda que daba a la casa de los gritos.

-mira, Liz, esa es la casa que dicen que esta embrujada- dijo Sam

-si, dicen que ahí hubo una masacre horrible hace cincuenta años y que por eso se vienen escuchando ruidos espantosos hace algún tiempo- explico Ben.

En las tres escobas, no cabía ni un alma, estaba tan llena que los desafortunados que no encontraran mesa tenían que salir a tomar sus bebidas afuera.

James, sirius, remus y Peter tomaban margaritas voladoras mientras hablaban del mundial de quidditch del año anterior

-me encanto el bloqueo de Andrews justo antes de que corner atrapara la snitch- decía sirius emocionado

-si ese bloqueo te pareció bueno debiste ver el pase de gilian a peterson y luego de anotar en el aro del centro, reboto y anoto en el de la derecha- dijo james con una sonrisa

-si ese tambien estuvo bien pero el que mas me gusto fue el ...-hablaba Peter

estaban tan concentrados en la conversación que no se percataron de que remus abandonaba la sala un poco cabizbajo.

Mientras tanto, Lily paseaba con Severus por las tiendas

-mira esa pluma a vuelapluma tan hermosa- dijo Lily emocionada

-la quieres?- le pregunto Severus entrando a la tienda

-no, Severus, es muy costosa, no puedo dejar que me la compres- dijo Lily

-pero sin no es nada, considéralo como un regalo de navidad adelantado- dijo entregándole la pluma que acababa de pagar

-gracias, Severus pero no tenias que hacerlo

-ya dije que no es nada, además yo tambien tenia que comprar unas plumas

-bueno, ya que tienes todo lo que necesitabas podemos ir a las tres escobas a tomar algo, no?

-si, se oye bien

cuando entraron a las tres escobas, se sentaron y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla. Conversaban animadamente sobre las ridiculeces que Dumbledore planeaba poner como proyectos. Mientras tanto en otra mesa, habia alguien que no parecía tan contento.

James Potter miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de Snape, hasta el mas leve parpadeo

-james, ya déjalo, no vas a lograr nada con mirarlo así- dijo Sirius tratando de persuadirlo de que dejara de mirarlos

-si, además, parece que a ella no le molesta- dijo Peter medio risueño

-pero como puede estar feliz al lado de ese grandísimo imbecil?¡¡¡¡¡- dijo james pegándole a la mesa con el puño

-…ay, severus, que cuento tan malo, en serio- dijo lily dejando de reir

-pero si el osito en realidad era de ella y no del niño- dijo este riendo todavía

-bueno, creo que deberíamos pedir otras, estas ya se acabaron- dijo lily tomando las dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla vacías.

Se fue caminando hacia la barra, pasando por la mesa de los merodeadores, con la capa atada a la cintura y el cabello ondeándole mientras caminaba.

-james, deja de mirarla de esa forma- le dijo sirius –recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que miraste a alguien asi, ademas ahora con lo de la apuesta, lo ultimo que quieres es que evans se llene de lunares morados o algo asi-

-pero es que no lo soporto¡¡¡ simplemente no soporto verla con ese imbecil padfoot¡¡¡-

-james, espera¡¡¡ que vas a hacer…- james se habia levantado de la mesa y caminaba hacia lily. Se planto detrás de ella y la tomo de un brazo, dandole la vuelta para dejarla frente a si.

-que rayos quieres ahora potter?¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo lily con mal humor

-quiero que me expliques que hace con ese imbecil?¡¡¡¡-

-pues no se quien le ha dado derecho de preguntar eso¡¡¡¡- dijo lily como una fiera –tu no eres mi padre, potter¡¡¡¡-

-pues, no pero si me debes una explicación¡¡¡¡- dijo tomándola por los hombros –por que aceptas salir con ese imbecil y conmigo no?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-pues ese imbecil no es un maldito arrogante que se pasea por hogwarts como si fuera el rey de los tontos¡¡¡¡¡-

Snape al ver la pelea se levanto de su silla y fue a ver que pasaba

-este cabeza dura te esta molestando, lily?- dijo snape calmadamente

-no, severus, yo solo le decía a potter donde estaba el baño para que pudiera ir, meter su cabeza en el escusado y jalarle a la palanca, ya vamonos- dijo lily dándole la espalda a james mientras este se quedaba de pie en medio de la taberna hecho una furia

Snape y Lily salieron de las tres escobas y visitaron las pocas tiendas que les faltaban.

Mientras tanto, Sam se separo de Ben y Liz para cumplir su cita con Remus. Lo busco por el pueblo un rato hasta encontrarlo en frente de la tienda de artículos deportivos (N.A.: lógicamente se especializaban en quidditch), mirando una ''cometa 5'' nuevecita que acababa de llegar.

Sam se paro a su lado, haciendo como que contemplaba la escoba tambien, pero en realidad lo estaba mirando a el.

-no creo que se mueva de ahí por ahora, así que no tiene caso mirarla con tanta atención- le dijo Sam para captar su atención

-hola, no habia notado que estabas aquí- le dijo Remus sorprendido

-que, habías olvidado nuestra cita-

-no, es solo que...ah, no lo entenderías-

-dime, cuando no te he entendido, puedes decirme lo que sea y tu lo sabes-

-es que ellos siempre hablan de quidditch y de lo excelente que estuvo una jugada, o de lo impresionante de ese bloqueo, y yo nunca he sido bueno para eso-

-humm, ya entiendo-

-quisiera por una sola ves en mi vida ser bueno para el quidditch-

ellos dos siguieron charlando y caminando por el pueblo hasta que ya habia oscurecido un poco

Luego de unas horas, ya no habia tanta gente en Hogsmeade y casi toda la que quedaba estaba en las tres escobas (o en el caso de algunos, comprando novedades en zonko).

Lily ya se habia despedido de Severus y habia encontrado a Sam, Liz y Ben en las tres escobas. Despues de unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, salieron a dar un pequeño paseo.

De repente comenzó a ventear muy fuerte, la brisa era tan potente que casi los arrastraba. Cuando ya estaban llegando a una pequeña tienda para refugiarse, Sam grito:

-adelántense, yo tengo que volver, perdí el collar que me regalo mi madre

cuando salió corriendo a buscarlo, vio otras cuatro personas encapuchadas que buscaban refugio. Cuando ya se habían alejado bastante, una de las figuras se detuvo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Sam comenzó a correr creyendo que querrían hacerle daño, iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de la rama que habia en el suelo, tropezó con ella y cayo al piso. En ese momento habia comenzado a caer unas gotas de lluvia heladas que se sentían como agujas al contacto con la piel.

El dolor era tan fuerte que no podía levantarse, sentía como si el pie se le hubiera desprendido de un tajo. Ahora la figura encapuchada estaba muy cerca de ella. Trato de gritar pero el dolor no la dejo, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Estaba mojada hasta los huesos

Cuando ya estaba cerca, pudo distinguir que la figura era la de un hombre. Soltó un débil grito de auxilio, pero el viento se lo llevo. El hombre se arrodillo a su lado y se bajo la capucha. Ella reconoció enseguida esos ojos tiernos que la miraban. Era Remus. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco sus lagrimas.

El se quito el abrigo y la cubrió con el, la alzo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

-no te preocupes, vas a estar bien- alcanzo a oír que decía antes de perder el conocimiento.


	5. capitulo 9

Mis lectores queridos:

Estoy muy triste  nadie me queire mandar reviews¡¡¡ T-T kari es la unica niña buena que me los manda, y mi hermanita, claro. Pero ahora voy a poner una regla, si no me mandan por lo menos cinco reviews cada vez que actualice, no vuelvo a actualizar. Y no se vale que mandes cinco tu sola kari.

Pero bueno, se que hay gente que si quiere leer asi que solo por ustedes, aquí les dejo en capitulo nueve.

Capitulo 9: nox

-ya Sam se esta tardando demasiado- dijo Liz preocupada

Lily, Ben y Liz habían encontrado una pequeña tienda donde resguardarse de la tormenta. Cuando ya llevaban algunos minutos allí, entraron los merodeadores, o por lo menos tres de ellos.

-ahh, ya se por donde va la cosa- dijo Lily picaramente cuando noto la ausencia de Remus

-sam va a estar bien, si esta con Remus no tenemos de que preocuparnos- dijo Ben acomodándose mas en el rincón donde se habían sentado.

Mientras tanto, los merodeadores se preguntaban por que su amigo no habia entrado con ellos a la tienda.

-prongs, crees que a Moony le haya pasado algo?- pregunto Sirius inquieto

-no, no creo, el hallo algo en el suelo y luego nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, no creo que debamos preocuparnos- le respondió james

-chicos, no se les hace bastante raro que Remus haya desaparecido y que esa chica, amiga de Evans tambien?- pregunto Peter

-a que te refieres Wormtail?-dijo Sirius sin captar el mensaje

-pues esa chica, la del pelo negro que siempre anda con ellos- dijo señalando a donde estaban sentados Liz, Ben y Lily –la que siempre saluda Remus, tambien desapareció.

Despues de un buen rato, ya nadie hablaba. Liz dormitaba en el regazo de Ben, Sirius y Peter jugaban una partida silenciosa de piedra, papel o tijeras y james miraba como Lily trataba de mantenerse despierta. De vez en cuando ella tambien lo miraba y el se daba la vuelta, y cuando el volvía a mirarla ella se volteaba. Ya aburrida del juego de miradas, Lily se levanto y fue al baño.

Claro que james no desperdicio la oportunidad de abordarla.

Habia ido tras ella y cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, ella se paro en seco y sin siquiera darse la vuelta le dijo con un tono no muy amable

-ni se te ocurra, Potter-

Ya era muy tarde cuando dejo de llover, aunque los merodeadores se las ingeniaron para llegar hasta honeydukes y de ahí pasar al castillo. Lily, Liz y Ben llegaron bastante tarde y se metieron enseguida a sus habitaciones. Esta vez si se estaban preocupando por Sam, ya era mas de media noche y no habia llegado nadie.

el dolor era muy fuerte, tanto que no podía pensar con claridad. Donde estaba, que era ese olor, Sam trato de abrir los ojos, alcanzo a ver una débil luz que provenía de una vela y una sobra que parecía proyectar una persona del otro lado de la habitación. Sam trato de dar la vuelta y vio una anciana sentada en una mesa haciendo algo con sus manos. Giro la cabeza un poco mas y se encontró con los ojos miel de Remus.

-que..que hago aquí?...por que...- trato de preguntar ella

-shhh, no hables, descansa- dijo el poniéndole una mano en la mejilla

-pero...por que...-

-shhhh, parece que tienes algo en el tobillo, la señora Mills te puso unas hierbas para calmar el dolor-

-la...señora Mills?...-

-si, ella era amiga de mi abuela, siempre vengo a verla cuando estoy en el pueblo, pero ahora duérmete, mañana te llevare al castillo para que te vea la señora Pomfrey- dijo sentándose a su lado y pasando una mano por su cabello negro y sedoso. Ella lo miro y acaricio su mano como diciendo gracias. Estuvieron un largo rato así, tomados de las manos y mirándose, despues el olor de las hierbas comenzó a darle sueño a Sam y se durmió, pero alcanzo a sentir cuando el le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando despertó ya se sentía mucho mejor, ya no le dolía tanto el pie y podía ver bien donde se encontraba; estaba acostada en un cama vieja, arropada con una gruesa sabana de plumas y Remus dormía a su lado. Era una cabaña vieja pero muy bien cuidada y olía a flores frescas. En la habitación de al lado se escuchaban ruidos como de alguien moliendo algo.

Sam volvió a recostarse en la cama para disfrutar de toda esa tranquilidad que la rodeaba, despues trato de levantarse pero una intensa punzada en el tobillo le recordó que estaba herida y que no podía caminar. No tuvo as remedio que quedarse acostada, se acomodo junto a Remus y le paso una mano por el cabello. Duro un largo rato mirándolo, pensando en todo lo que aquel hombre habia hecho por ella, habia caminado largamente en el frió para ayudarla, habia pasado la noche en vela allí en ese lugar para ver que a ella no le pasara nada, habia salido de Hogwarts para... dios mio¡¡¡, Hogwarts¡¡¡, seguramente los castigarían por haberse quedado fuera de la escuela sin permiso...

-hola, como te sientes?

Remus acababa de despertarse y la miraba allí acostada en la cama

-bie...bien, que...es este...?

-shhhh, tienes que descansar, acuéstate, le diré a la señora Mills que ya despertaste para que te prepare el desayuno

-la...señora Mills...?-dijo Sam todavía no entendiendo muy bien la situación. Ella intento ponerse de pie

-no, tu descansa, ya te lo explicare todo cuando recuperes fuerzas- le dijo Remus tiernamente mientras la obligaba a acostarse otra vez

a los pocos minutos regreso trayendo una bandeja con una taza de cereal, unas tostadas francesas y jugo de naranja.

Remus se sentó a su lado y mientras la veía comer, comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Cuando termino de hablar, la señora mills entro en la habitación

-ya me encargue de enviar una lechuza a hogwarts, solo nos resta esperar que envíen la respuesta.

Cuando la señora mills se fue a atender su tienda de pasteles, se quedaron largas horas hablando sobre trivialidades. Ambos disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro. Cuando remus le estaba contando sobre el paseo al lago con james y sirius el verano pasado, poso su mano sobre la de ella sin darse cuenta y ambos enrojecieron. En ese preciso instante entro la profesora MacGonagall acompañada de la señora Pomfrey. Al instante la subieron a la camilla, la cual iba flotando detrás de la enfermera; y sin siquiera mirar a remus o a la señora Mills, salieron de la pequeña tienda dirigiéndose al castillo.

Era una mañana gris y fría, y por todos lados se veían las secuelas de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Aun así, esto no desanimaba a los estudiantes, que con sus abrigos y bufandas, salían a divertirse un poco en los alrededores del castillo. Se veían grupos de chicos a la orilla del lago, parejas caminando por allí, alguno que otro solitario durmiente, y si se miraba con suficiente atención se podía ver a dos chicos de cabello negro recostados junto a un árbol, a otro chico un poco mas bajo, mirando a las chicas a la orilla del lago y una pequeña snitch dorada que se elevaba unos cuantos metros y luego era atrapada por una mano ya helada por el viento. Uno de los chicos se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, un poco cabizbajo mientras los otros dos lo seguían después de unos segundos. El muchacho ya había alcanzado la entrada cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a otro chico, de pie junto a la puerta

-remus¡¡¡- dijo james acelerando un poco mas el paso -estas bien amigo?- dijo con un tanto de preocupación

-si, estoy bien- dijo remus tranquilizándolo -no me ha pasado nada-

-macgonagall nos dijo que tu y maynard habían tenido un accidente- dijo peter apresuradamente. Sirius lo miro con desaprobación.

-y…como esta ella- dijo sirius acercándose un poco mas.

-no he podido ir a verla, pero no esta tan mal, esta mañana se despertó y no le dolía mucho, estaba consciente, así que eso es buena señal, no?- dijo un poco mas alentado

-esta mañana cuando se levanto?- pregunto sirius con una sonrisa -y como sabes tu como estaba cuando se levanto?-

-pies no la iba a dejar sola o si?…-

-ahhh, ya entiendo por donde va el asunto- le dijo james a remus en voz baja

Sirius le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y le sonrió

-y…dime moony, que paso antes de que se levantaran, o mejor dicho antes de que se durmieran?- dijo con un tono burlón

-hey, hey¡¡¡, espera un momento, entre Sam y yo no ha pasado nada…todavía- dijo remus zafándose del brazo de sirius

-ahh, con que ahora le llamas Sam, desde cuando tanta confianza?-

-bueno, Sam y yo somos buenos amigos, hay algún problema con eso?-

-noooo, pero se nota que son muy buenos amigos- dijo sirius poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Mientras seguía la conversación, comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería para ver como seguía Sam. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, estaban lily, liz y Ben sentados en un escalón

-remus¡¡¡- dijo lily abrazándolo

-como esta Sam?- le dijo este, aun teniéndola aferrada al cuello. Lily se separo de el con aspecto sorprendido

-que no venia contigo?-

-no, la señora pomfrey y macgonagall la trajeron y supongo que debe estar en la enfermería, nosotros íbamos para allá-

-bien, vamos contigo- dijo ben poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano a liz para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Al llegar a la enfermería, solo había una cama ocupada. Todos se apresuraron para entrar. Cuando llegaron al pie de la cama de Sam, nadie se movió, todos se quedaron estáticos mirándola, hasta que lily dio un paso, vacilante, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Después de unos segundos le rozo la mejilla con su mano. Sam pareció estremecerse por el frío de la mano de lily. Lily volvió a hacer lo mismo y Sam volvió a estremecerse. Todos la miraron expectantes. Sam movió una mano, y luego ya no se movió. Remus fue acercando su mano, lenta y cuidadosamente a la frente de Sam. Cuando ya faltaban pocos centímetros, se acerco un poco mas rápido

-buu¡¡¡¡- dijo Sam abriendo los ojos de repente y cogiendo a remus por la muñeca mientras todos gritaban

-ahhh¡¡¡, sam, no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo lily un poco agitada por el susto.

-como te sientes, sam?- dijo ben sentándose en el borde de la cama y tomándole una mano.

-estoy bien¡¡¡, no hay de que preocuparse, no me paso nada- dijo tranquilizándolos un poco -solo me fracture el tobillo y pesque un resfriado, nada serio¡¡¡-

-nooooo, nada serio, solo que no vas a poder caminar como por un mes¡¡¡- le dijo liz sarcásticamente

-bueno, pero todavía no me han explicado porque llegan a esta hora, ni por que no llegaron anoche- dijo Peter -ni que estuvieron haciendo mientras no estaban aquí-

Sam y remus se miraron y después remus comenzó a hablar

-bueno, cada uno tiene una versión diferente de las cosas así que yo contare la mía y Sam la suya, ayer en la tarde, después de encontrarme con ustedes, encontré el collar de Sam en el suelo, cerca de la cabaña… digo, la casa de los gritos y cuando la vi a lo lejos, mas tarde, decidí seguirla para entregárselo, pero en cuanto me vio, comenzó a correr y después de un rato, tropezó y cayo al suelo- Sam asentía -había comenzado a llover y por lo que se veía, ella no podía ponerse de pie, así que decidí levantarla y llevarla a casa de la señora mills, una vieja amiga de mi abuela. Ella se habia desmayado así que la colocamos sobre una cama para que descansara, me dormí, y a la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y ella ya se habia despertado. Desayunamos y como a la hora y media llego la macgonagall y se la llevo sin decir nada. Llegue a la escuela, me encontré con ustedes y subí a verla.-

-y mi versión es mas o menos igual- dijo Sam una vez hubo terminado remus -solo que habia perdido mi collar y habia salido a buscarlo, pero cuando iba caminando vi un extraño hombre encapuchado que me seguía así que empecé a correr, tropecé y caí, me dolía mucho el tobillo, así que no pude levantarme. El ''hombre misterioso'' se quito la capucha si que me di cuenta que era remus, el me levanto y en ese momento perdí el conocimiento. Desperté en la casa de la amiga de la abuela de remus y luego la macgonagall llego por mi y me llevaron a la enfermería, la señora pomfrey me dio una poción que sabia a rayos y me quede dormida, pero…- miro a remus por un momento -alcance a escuchar cuando macgonagall le decía la señora pomfrey que habíamos sido unos irresponsables y que nos merecíamos un castigo por eso, no podremos ir a hogsmeade los próximos 6 meses, y…- sam miro a remus con cara de tristeza profunda y este comenzó a preocuparse -y tu…ya no…no eres prefecto.

-que¡¡¡¡¡- dijeron sirius, james y lily a la vez.

-pero… pero como?- pregunto lily un tanto sorprendida

-si, la macgonagall decidio que un prefecto no podía ser tan inconsciente e irresponsable, y que ella no toleraría que el prefecto de su casa se pasara las normas por el forro, así que mañana en la cena nombraran un nuevo prefecto-

-lo siento- le dijo sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Remus parecía un tanto triste al principio pero luego sonrió

-no, esta bien¡¡¡, es mi ultimo año aquí y quiero disfrutarlo, y siendo prefecto no podría, así que en cierta forma esta bien-

Todos se alegraron de escucharlo hablar así, remus apreciaba bastante su autoridad como prefecto y no se esperaban una reacción tan positiva.

Los merodeadores salieron a almorzar mientras los demás se quedaban con Sam para hacerle compañía.

-despacio, sam¡¡¡, que ya puedas caminar no significa que tengas que salir corriendo de inmediato¡¡- le decía lily a Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras de la enfermería apoyada en una practica solución muggle que sugirió lily.

-si, pero es que una semana en cama ya era bastante desesperante, ademas, como dijiste que se llamaba esta cosa, maleta?-

-es muleta, sam-

-si, eso, muleta, es bastante incomodo para caminar, sabes?

-hey, tu fuiste la que resultaste alérgica a la poción de la señora pomfrey, no tengo la culpa de que tengas que curarte al estilo muggle- dijo mirando hacia atrás para ver que no se cayeran

-que no tienes la culpa¡¡¡, tu fuiste la de la grandiosa idea de esta maleta¡¡¡-

-muleta, sam-

-si, eso, muleta…lo siento, es que no puedo soportar una semana en esa enfermería, sin las clases, ni las comidas en el gran comedor, y es un poco estresante- dijo con expresión triste cuando ya alcanzaban el tercer piso

-sin contar ese resfriado tan horrible que agarraste por la lluvia-

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al primer piso donde liz y ben los esperaban para ir al gran comedor a desayunar.

Cuando entraron ya casi todos estaban en las mesas, así que muchos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el extraño artefacto que llevaba Sam bajo el brazo.

Ese dia tenían clase de pociones a la primera hora. Se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron lentamente hacia las mazmorras, ya que sam no podía ir muy rápido.

-bien clase, ya que tenemos un precioso dia nublado, hagamos una muy útil poción impermeabilizante, para que no se mojen si llueve un poco- dijo el prof. Faraday en cuanto entraron -todos los ingredientes están es sus mesas, por favor pónganse en parejas y presten mucha atención a las instrucciones del tablero, ya que tienen que contabilizar el tiempo que tarda la mezcla en dar una vuelta completa alrededor de… bueno, dejemos que lo vean por si solos- dijo con una perversa sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a machacar los pelos de pata de araña y mezclarlos poco a poco con el extracto de raíz de mandrágora, lo pusieron en el caldero y le comenzaron a poner opio cuando una gran burbuja azulosa comenzó a salir del fondo del caldero.

-ahora, mucho cuidado con esa burbuja, el oxigeno que contiene adentro producirá una reacción en aproximadamente quince minutos, en ese tiempo tienen que mover ligeramente la mezcla, con cuidado de no explotar la burbuja- les explicaba el profesor sin levantar los ojos a mirarlos -cuando comiencen a ver que la membrana toma un color ambarino, revienten la burbuja con mucho cuidado y embotellen enseguida-

En menos de cinco minutos ya habían explotado mas de diez burbujas.

El color de algunas burbujas ya era un poco mas amarillento mientras que otras eran moradas e incluso habia una con un horrible aspecto viscoso y verde.

-psst, evans, psst- le susurraba james a sus espaldas -escuche que disfrutaste mucho tu paseo con quejicus, jeje-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, potter- dijo comenzando a agitar vigorosamente la mezcla, un par de segundos mas tarde, tenia todas las manos cubiertas de una mezcla amarillenta, volteo su rostro y le dijo con odio

-te detesto, potter¡¡- luego limpio su caldero y salio antes de que terminara la clase.

Sam salio de las mazmorras y se dirigió al baño de chicas. Fue sola ya que le comenzaba a incomodar que sus amigos la trataran como una impedida.

Entro a los lavabos y se quito el olor a pelos de nuca de yak de las manos, cuando ya casi habia terminado, una chica alta, de un brillante y liso cabello negro y unos ojos azules profundos, de Slytherin salio de los sanitarios y comenzó a lavarse las manos a su lado. Sam ya casi habia terminado cuando su muleta que estaba apoyada contra la puerta se cayo y comenzó a saltar en un solo pie para alcanzarla. La chica de slytherin se seco las manos y se apresuro a alcanzarle la muleta

-aquí tienes- dijo con una voz bastante amable -sabes, no deberías venir sola, pueden pasarte cosas como esa y no tendrías a nadie que te ayudara-

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo Sam extrañada de que una slytherin fuera amable con una Gryffindor

-por cierto, que es esa cosa?- dijo la chica señalando la muleta

-ah, es una cosa muggle para apoyarse cuando uno camina, es que resulte siendo alérgica a la poción de la señora pomfrey, así que tuve que curarme a la manera muggle- sin saber por que, Sam sentía un extraño sentimiento de confianza hacia esa chica.

-ah, que tonta, no me he presentado, soy Adrienne Lassis, pero mis amigos me dicen Di- dijo extendiéndole una mano, Sam se la estrecho mirando un extraño brillo en sus ojos, una sensación tan penetrante que la tuvo en trance por unos segundos hasta que reacciono y dijo

-Samantha maynard, mucho gusto- Sam seguía sosteniendo su mano, analizando sus profundos ojos y viendo una expresión angelical en su rostro.

Salieron del baño de chicas y siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

Sam comenzó a caminar con dificultad por los pasillos, pensando en esos ojos tan penetrantes. Cunado se dio cuenta estaba en un pasillo muy largo, sin ninguna puerta a la vista.

Doblo por una esquina y se encontró en iguales condiciones. Sin saber por que, hogwarts comenzaba a parecerse a un laberinto para ella.

Vago largo rato por el larguisimo pasillo, todavía sin poder quitar esas palabras tan sencillas pero tan, tan… ella no encontraba la palabra exacta para describirlas. _''ah, que tonta no me he presentado, yo soy Adrienne lassis, pero mis amigos me dicen Di''_. Esa frase no tenia nada de especial pero ella sentía como que la había oído antes. Su cabello largo y negro le recordaba al de su hermana Nixie, quien había desaparecido muchos años antes.

Al pensar en su hermana, algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Miro su reloj de pulsera sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Faltaban escasos segundos para que estuviera oficialmente tarde. Comenzó a correr en la medida en que su lesión se lo permitía mientras en su mente se revolvían muchos recuerdos, los cuales estaban a punto de explotar.

Sam se sentía desfallecer.

(Flash back)

''…una pequeña niña de unos cinco años se balanceaba en un columpio, su cabello negro peinado en dos colitas se movía con el viento mientras una joven de unos dieciséis años, sentada en una banca, dibujaba en una común libreta muggle. La joven se aparto un largo mechón azabache del rostro, el cual le cubría unos profundos ojos azules, giro su cabeza y vio a la chiquilla riendo mientras el viento pasaba entre sus dedos, los cuales habían soltado las cuerdas del columpio. ''no hagas eso, Sam. Te vas a caer'' dijo la joven levantándose y caminando tranquilamente hacia su hermanita. ''vamonos nixie, tengo hambre'', dijo la pequeña mientras la joven tomaba su mano y caminaban juntas hacia la casa. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, un joven de unos veintiún años, con unos penetrantes ojos atigrados y un cabello negro azuloso que le caía por debajo de las orejas, se acerco por la espalda y le cubrió los ojos a la chica. ''adivina, adivinador'', dijo el joven con una voz suave pero firme. ''ya deja de jugar Carter, tengo que llevar a la pequeña a casa'', ''anda nix, solo un ratito, no tardara nada. Puedes llevar a la niña a casa y luego regresas, que dices?'', ''bueno, esta bien, asómate a la ventana de mi habitación, como a las ocho''. La pequeña niña escuchaba todo, sin entender muy bien de que hablaban. Cuando llegaron a la casa, cenaron rápidamente y su madre llevo a la niña a lavarse para dormir. La joven se arreglo en su habitación e iba a buscar su abrigo cuando la pequeña la llamaba por la puerta entreabierta ''hermanita, no me has contado mi historia'', ''sam, no puedo esta noche, se me hace tarde'', ''para que?'', ''ah, olvídalo, te contare una''. La joven entro a la habitación, la cual tenia la luz apagada, cerro la puerta y dijo ''lumos'', una luz plateada salio de su varita y la pequeña quedo encantada con el brillo, ''puedo sostener tu varita, hermana?'', ''tómala con mucho cuidado, si se rompe, no podré hacer hechizos en hogwarts'', ''como es hogwarts hermana?'', la joven le dio una descripción bastante vana del castillo, ''yo quiero ir a hogwarts'', ''no te preocupes pequeña, algún día te enviaran una carta invitándote a entrar, ahora duérmete, yo me tengo que ir'', ''prométeme que cuando yo vaya a hogwarts, tu estarás ahí para verme'', ''lo prometo'', ''buenas noches hermana'', ''nox''. La joven apago la luz de su varita y cerro la puerta mientras la pequeña se dormía. Salio por la ventana de su habitación, donde un joven apuesto la esperaba en una motocicleta. Le entrego un casco, la joven se lo puso, se subió a la motocicleta y se alejaron calle abajo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews.

Att 


	6. Capitulo 10

HOLAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bueno, lectores están de suerte, aquí esta el capi numero 10 de fall to pieces.

Espero que les guste tanto como los capítulos pasados. Aquí les resuelvo la duda de la hermana de sam, lily se quiere unir a las porristas y liz tiene que sacar a relucir sus dones maternales. (Quiero escribir rápido¡¡¡¡¡, quiero llegar a halloween¡¡¡¡¡)

Karipotter: no te preocupes, los dioses escucharon tus oraciones porque aquí esta, actualizadito. Perdóname la demora, pero en compensación, lo voy a hacer largo. Además últimamente he estado inspirada así que creo que tendrán capítulos largos por un buen rato.

Mey: no puedes denunciarme, por que si lo haces, me meten en la cárcel y si me meten en la cárcel no puedo seguir escribiendo y no ves la parte en la que lily y james se…oh, cierto que eso todavía no te lo puedo contar, jejeje

Alba: T-T buaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ sniff buaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡ no lo puedo creer, la vida es tan injusta, nunca en mi vida podré ir a un concierto de avril, ella jamás vendrá a Colombia, buaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡ ejem, bueno, ya tengo que superar eso. Pues si te gusta tanto green day, la escena de halloween te va a encantar, te lo prometo. No la cuento porque se daña la sorpresa.

Nenita preciosa (mara black de lupin): mas vale que leas este capitulo, hermanita, porque tiene algo diferente del original (iris), y no te preocupes, las escenas que copiaste de mi no se parecen tanto a las mías. (goo goo dolls rocks¡¡¡¡ es que estoy oyendo el CD de Carlos, jeje, otro día te lo devuelvo) ya lei el capitulo nuevo, y yo tambien digo lo mismo: eso lily¡¡¡¡¡ sigue asi¡¡¡¡¡

Carito go: creo que este capitulo tu no has leído, así que pilas que tu, samy, eres una de las principales aquí.

Capitulo 10: congratulations sir, it's a boy

-nixie¡¡¡…- susurraba Sam como en sueños

-esta delirando, profesora, hace horas que esta llamando a su hermana-

-si hay algún avance, no dude en avisarme señorita rigel-

Sam abrió los ojos justo cuando mcgonagall salía de la habitación y liz volteaba a verla

-sam, ya despertaste¡¡¡-

-que…donde estoy?...que paso?...-dijo Sam un poco confundida

-un Hufflepuff que pasaba por un pasillo del tercer piso te encontró desmayada hace unas horas…-

Sam todavía seguía un poco aturdida. La voz de liz le sonaba distante. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Corría por el pasillo. Luego vio un montón de retratos de gente desconocida. Doblo por una esquina y esos era lo ultimo que recordaba.

-sam, que fue lo que paso?...- le dijo liz al ver que ella no la estaba escuchando

-vi…conocí…a una chica de slytherin…y ella…- dijo tratando de recordar con claridad. Leo se le subió al regazo para que lo acariciara y ella le pasaba los dedos por detrás de la oreja

-una slytherin? Que te hizo?- pregunto la rubia preocupada

-ella…nada…recuerdas a mi hermana?-

-nixie?...claro, pero…que tiene que ver nixie en esto?

-la chica…ella era idéntica a nixie, su cabello, sus ojos, hasta su voz, pero…no puede ser ella, nixie tendría ahora unos 28 años mas o menos, y ella era bastante joven…-

-donde viste a esa chica? Segura que no era producto de tu imaginación?- dijo liz ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-yo no estoy loca, liz¡¡¡¡ pues claro que la vi, la vi en el baño de chicas del tercer piso, cuando me lavaba las manos…ella me ayudo a levantar esta cosa, que se había caído…-

-no te parece bastante raro que una slytherin sea tan amable con una Gryffindor?- dijo liz comenzando a sospechar algo

-si, pero…no lo había pensado así, estaba tan concentrada en su parecido con nixie que no preste mucha atención a su casa…-

-pues eso esta muy raro…- en ese momento entraron lily y ben, con cara de cansados.

-nunca…se les ocurra…aplicarle un…hechizo inmovilizante…de corta duración…a un troll...- dijo lily respirando entrecortadamente

Se tiraron los dos en la cama de liz y luego se levantaron de repente y miraron a Sam que seguía sentada en la cama con liz mirándola

-sam, estas bien? Que te paso?-

-no fue nada, solo un desvanecimiento- se apresuro a decir Sam

-ahhh…bien, entonces vamonos a clase de adivinación- dijo ben tomando a lily del brazo, la cual ponía cara de niña chiquita y se aferraba a la cama

-vamos lils, liz ayúdame que vamos a llegar tarde-

-no quiero, déjenme…ah, liz suelta mi cabello, esta bien, vamos-

-pero rápido que tengo que encontrarme con potter y black antes de clase- dijo ben halándola todavía mas fuerte

-con potter y black? Y tu que vas a hacer con ellos?- pregunto Lily parando y frunciendo el ceño

-Quidditch querida mía, el objeto de tu odio es el capitán de mi equipo así que tengo que ir…y nada de caritas feas, señorita¡¡- la regaño al ver que Lily ponía cara de niña enfadada.

-hola mis niños, hoy vamos a retomar el antiguo arte de adivinar por medio del humo de los cigarros, por favor enciendan los cigarros que están en las mesas…-

-en esta escuela están intentando convertirnos en viciosos- comento lily mientras tomaba una cerilla y encendía su cigarro

-…denle una pequeña calada y escupan enseguida el humo, dejando que el compañero de enfrente lea las señales en el-

Se fue acercando mesa por mesa, mirando el humo azuloso que emitían los cigarros y diciendo cosas como: ''ten cuidado con tu escoba en luna nueva'', o dile a tu tía que tenga mas cuidado con lo que come''.

Cuando se acerco a la mesa de liz y Sam, Sam estaba viendo las pequeñas nubes en forma de hoz que salían del humo de liz.

-mi pequeña, te recomendaría que desistieras de la idea de poner pus de bubotuberculo en la sopa de la señorita chase…-

Liz enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras el resto de la clase se reía y Harmony la miraba con suspicacia.

Mientras, era el turno de Sam de escupir el humo de su cigarro, pero en cuanto lo hizo, le pareció que el humo se le metía en los ojos y le nublaba la mente. Sentía como si estuviera flotando y escuchaba risas y una voz que decía

''_ahhh, no vallas tan rápido carter'', ''vamos nena, no me digas que no te gusta, jajaj''_

''…Sam, estas bien…''

-Sam, abre los ojos…-

Estaba tirada en el piso del aula de adivinación, con todos sus compañeros y unos cuantos hufflepuff alrededor.

-sam, que sucedió esta vez?-

-la escuche liz, iba con ese chico en la motocicleta…-

-de que esta hablando- le pregunto lily muy bajo

-luego te explico- le dijo liz ayudando a Sam a ponerse de pie mientras los demás murmuraban que se había vuelto loca.

En vez de bajar a cenar, como se suponía que tenían que hacer, se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor, aprovechando que la sala común estaba vacía. Subieron a sus habitaciones, se pusieron los pijamas y bajaron de nuevo a la sala común. Lily y liz se sentaron en un sofá al lado de la chimenea mientras que ben se sentó en otro y Sam se acostó en lo que quedaba del sofá apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de ben.

Lily quiso decir algo

-estooo….-

-nos pueden explicar que carajos es lo que pasa?- dijo ben por fin mirando a liz y a Sam.

Sam cerro los ojos y luego los abrió mirando a liz como queriendo decir ''explícales tu''.

Liz titubeo un poco pero luego se decidió a hablar

-ustedes…se acuerdan de nixie, cierto?- lily y ben asintieron

-que tiene que ver nixie…que ella no estaba…- lily comenzó a decir pero liz la interrumpió

-si, si pero resulta que hay una chica de slytherin que se parece mucho a ella- dijo acariciando a leo que acababa de saltar en el sillón a su lado

-y?...- pregunto ben acariciándole el pelo a Sam que se hacia la dormida en su regazo

-que desde que Sam se la encontró en los baños de chicas, ha estado teniendo desvanecimientos y visiones acerca de nix-

-no será un efecto secundario de todas esas medicinas muggles que trajo lily?- pregunto ben quien seguía pasando sus dedos entre los mechones negros que caían sobre sus piernas

-hey, yo no tengo la culpa, era eso o que se quedara con el tobillo fracturado…- dijo mientras jugaba con los conejitos de sus pantuflas.

-no…nadie tiene la culpa…creo que son sus ojos…- hablo por fin Sam mientras ben se iba a su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-hoy tenemos la primera practica de trabajos complementarios- dijo liz tomando una cucharada de cereal

-o por lo menos la primera en serio- dijo lily mientras blandía la varita y un pan se untaba de mantequilla y un tazón de fresas venia volando

-lils, ya sabemos que te aprendiste bien el hechizo, no tienes que alardear todo el tiempo- dijo ben todavía soñoliento, con los ojos entrecerrados

-es que me agrada poder hacer esto sin las manos, cuando era muggle, siempre quise poder hacer las cosas así y ahora que puedo, no lo voy a desaprovechar- dijo volteando una taza de crema sobre las fresas

Lily se comió todas las fresas en menos de lo que tardo liz en untarle mermelada a su tostada. Luego siguió con las tartas de ciruela, pasando por los huevos con tocino hasta llegar a las galletas de avena, pero nadie en el gran comedor se asombraba pues estaban habituados a verla comer así.

En cuanto iban pasando por el vestíbulo para ir a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, vieron una gran multitud de chicas alrededor de un extraño destello.

Lily y liz se abrieron camino entre la multitud y vieron un póster de quidditch hechizado en el que se anunciaban las audiciones para el equipo de Gryffindor y para las porristas.

Lily se lo quedo mirando y luego se comenzó a pegar en la frente con la muñeca.

-y ahora que mosca te pico?- le pregunto liz mientras cruzaban la multitud de regreso al camino.

-que tuve un pensamiento impuro y según los mandamientos, debo castigarme- dijo en tono solemne y luego ambas rieron

-no, en serio…que te paso?- dijo liz algo mas seria

-no me vas a creer…por un pequeño momento se me vino a la cabeza la idea de unirme a las porristas, se que es la peor idea que he tenido pero…-

-hazlo¡¡¡¡- dijo liz interrumpiéndola, emocionada

-que?¡¡-

-que te unas a las porristas, me parece la mejor idea que haz tenido en días-

-en serio?...y crees que me aceptarían?-

-por supuesto, y sin no lo hacen es porque son un manojo de ciegas-

-pero…estaría con harmony y con las otras desgraciadas-

-y que? Tu eres definitivamente mejor que ellas-

-si, además ganaría la experiencia que necesito para entrar a la academia Duncan-

-así se habla, ahora vamos que nos espera ben para la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-

En cuanto llegaron a un pequeño claro donde daban esa materia, encontraron un pequeño letrero que les informaba que la clase seria a la orilla del lago.

Lily y liz se encontraron con ben y Sam que ya se habían sentado al pie de un árbol bastante grande, muy cerca de unas cajas que había cerca de la mesa del profesor.

Liz le echo una ojeada y vio unas criaturas peludas, como hurones grandes y al parecer…estaban hablando? no, seguro había sido su imaginación, el tocino del desayuno le había afectado las neuronas.

-por favor, estudiantes…silencio, necesito que se organicen en grupos de 5- dijo el profesor mientras todos comenzaban a buscar grupo

-ya somos cuatro, nos falta alguien- dijo ben mirando a su alrededor. Pronto vio a una chica apoyada en una rama torcida, enfrascada en la lectura de un viejo y polvoriento libro, al parecer sin grupo. Era una chica alta, de hermoso y liso cabello negro. El empezó a acercársele para pedirle que se sentara con ellos cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…era de slytherin.

-hey, mira aquella chica de slytherin, parece que no tiene grupo y…-

-Esta bien- dijo lily -las reglas no dicen que uno no pueda hacer grupo con alguien que no sea de su casa, así que adelante…aunque, sabes, se me hace bastante conocida, a ti no?-

-ahora que lo mencionas, un poco…-

Liz y Sam estaban entretenidas viendo como el profesor se acercaba a los grupos y les entregaba un animalito a cada uno.

-hola, yo soy ben…me preguntaba si…como no tenias grupo…-

-lo que el quiere decir es que si te gustaría trabajar con nosotros- lo interrumpió lily

-claro, me encantaría…yo soy adrienne- dijo la chica extendiéndole una mano a lily

-yo soy lily. Ven siéntate con nosotros-

-ellas son Sam y liz- dijo ben cuando se sentaron.

Sam palideció un poco

-si…claro, tu eres la chica que conocí en los baños, como sigue tu pie?-

-bi…bien, supongo- Sam miro furtivamente a liz mientras esta la observaba con atención

-bueno, a trabajar- dijo lily cuando el profesor les coloco un animalito en el medio y les daba una caja con toda clase de cosas

-esto es un jarvey, lo que tienen que hacer hoy es averiguar que clase de comida les gusta mas, ellos escogen su comida de acuerdo a su personalidad así que su a su jarvey no le gustara lo mismo que al de los demás. Ah, y no se asusten si los insulta cuando le den algo que no le gusta-

-que quiere decir con…- intento preguntar liz, pero el profesor ya se había ido a otro grupo

-creo que esta dormido- dijo Sam tocando cuidadosamente

-vamos a despertarlo- dijo lily tomando una pluma y haciéndole cosquillas

-ahhh, déjenme dormir¡¡¡- dijo el animal abriendo los ojos

-ehh, disculpe señor…jarvey, necesitamos saber que le gusta comer para poder hacer nuestro proyecto…-

-fuera, fuera, fuera¡¡¡¡¡- les grito el animal volviéndose a enroscar sobre si mismo y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Houston, tenemos un problema- fue lo único que atino a decir lily

La clase en general fue toda una pesadilla. Nunca habían sido humillados por un grupo de animales peludos que no habían dormido bien la noche anterior, pero eso no era todo. En clase de encantamientos casi nadie logro hacer bien el encantamiento mimetizante y los libros se comenzaron a confundir con los estantes y mas de una varita se perdía en la mesa.

El dia parecía eterno, y créanme, no iba a mejorar mucho. De hecho las únicas felices con que les tocara comenzar los trabajos complementarios ese día eran Sam y liz

Cada estudiante tenia un sitio de reunión. Liz tenia que ir a la cabaña de garrid.

En cuanto llego, vio a Ethan Bennington de pie junto al huerto de calabazas de la escuela y se quedo como de piedra, mirándolo.

Ella no recordaba que su cabello se viera tan bien con el viento. Ethan era uno de los cazadores del equipo de quidditch de ravenclaw. Era un chico alto, en buena forma, tenia el cabello castaño claro que le llegaba un poco después de las orejas, unos ojos azul claro que parecían poder leer la mente de quien mirara y una sonrisa que la mataba. A ella le gustaba Ethan Bennington desde el baile de navidad de cuarto grado. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Ethan la llamaba.

-rigel¡¡¡ eh, rigel¡¡¡ que haces ahí arriba¡¡¡¡ baja que se nos hace tarde¡¡¡¡- le gritaba desde la puerta de la cabaña.

Iban a tocar a la puerta cuando Hagrid se acerco por la parte de atrás de la cabaña con una pequeña caja de madera llena de aserrín.

-hola muchachos¡¡, el profesor dumbledore me pidió que les entregara su proyecto-

-y…eso es…- dijo liz mirando con curiosidad dentro de la caja.

-ahh, eso es su proyecto, claro¡¡- dijo sacando una gran bola azul un poco ovalada en un extremo y se la extendió a liz

-que…que rayos es esto?¡¡- dijo ella alejando la bola de su pecho

-eso es un huevo de puffskein, no me digan que no sabían?-

-y que se supone que hagamos con el? Una tortilla?- pregunto ethan un poco fastidiado por los rodeos de hagrid

-no¡¡¡, como se les ocurre?¡¡¡ tienen que cuidarlo hasta que salga del huevo, aproximadamente cuando termine el invierno-

-ósea que…tenemos que ser como sus padres?- pregunto liz mirando a Ethan, el cual le sonrió

-exacto¡¡¡ por fin entendieron¡¡¡, bueno tengo que irme, asegúrense de mantenerlo caliente…ah, se me olvidaba, el huevo debe tener sólidas figuras paternas y maternas en los primeros tres meses…así que tendrán que pasar bastante tiempo juntos-

Ellos se miraron por un segundo y liz no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco.

Los dos se fueron caminando hacia el gran comedor. Todavía era temprano así que se quedaron hablando un rato antes de que empezara el almuerzo.

-_por que rayos me tenia que tocar con este maldito?¡¡¡¡ por que?¡¡¡¡ yo que he hecho para merecer este castigo?¡¡¡¡- _pensaba lily mientras caminaba junto a james y el profesor dumbledore hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall

-realmente, nada señorita evans, es solo por diversión, por que lo pregunta?- le dijo dumbledore en voz baja

-_cierto, casi olvidaba que el puede leer la mente, mejor me concentro…uhmmm….no pienses en nada, lily…solamente no pienses-_

-no creo que sea tan fácil señorita…- le volvió a decir el director, esta vez en voz alta

-que?...que no es fácil?- pregunto james, un poco intrigado por el comportamiento extraño de la pareja

-nada, señor potter, solo era un comentario…- dijo distraídamente el anciano sacando un caramelo de limón del bolsillo de su túnica

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, dumbledore les pidió que se sentaran al frente del escritorio y saco una pequeña caja de madera.

La coloco delante de ellos y abrió la tapa. Dentro había un viejo cáliz de madera, una esfera plateada y brillante y un rollo de pergamino muy viejo atado con una cinta roja. El saco el pergamino y lo coloco delante de la caja, volviéndola a guardar. Ante esto lily y james no habían dicho ni una palabra, solo miraban atontados.

-este será su proyecto- dijo el con voz solemne

-a… a que se refiere con que esto es nuestro proyecto?- dijo llames tomando el papel en sus manos, el cual parecía liviano al principio pero en realidad no lo era, el lo miro de cerca. Lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y a ambos miraban al director, interrogantes.

-esto en uno de mis acertijos favoritos. Es también uno de los mas complicados pues no cualquiera lo descifra…- explico, quitando la cinta roja y extendiendo una pequeña parte del extenso pergamino delante de lily.

-esto…esta en runas¡¡, tenemos que traducir todo esto?¡¡¡- dijo lily mirando el papel escandalizada

-claro, me han dicho que ustedes tienen especial talento para esas cosas- decía calmadamente mientras volvía a enrollar el pergamino y se lo ponía a james en el regazo.

-tienen que descifrar el acertijo, cuando lo hagan, podrán encontrar la forma de abrir la puerta, cuando lo logren, estarán listos…-

-…listos para que? Abrir cual puerta?...- pregunto lily, pero dumbledore dio por terminada la conversación abriendo la puerta para que salieran.

-ah, una ultima cosa, me podrían hacer el favor de llevarle estos libros a la señora pince?- dijo señalando una caja llena de libros gordos y polvorientos

-_este tipo se esta volviendo loco_- pensó lily meneando la cabeza mientras salían del salón, con el director delante.

Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante, james se estaba cansando de llevar la pesada caja y se detuvieron un momento en las escaleras que daban a la sala de profesores

-muévete potter, no tengo todo el día¡- dijo lily, fríamente poniendo una mano en la tapa de la caja

-pues si tienes mucha prisa, por que no la llevas tu?- le dijo el, jadeante

-perfecto- lily se metió el pergamino con los símbolos en la túnica y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la caja se levantara del suelo y la siguiera por el pasillo.

James se dio un ligero golpe en la frente y corrió tras ella.

-espera, evans¡¡¡- le grito mientras ella entraba en la sala común

Ella se paro en seco, giro su cabeza hacia atrás, lo miro por un momento y con otro movimiento de varita, volvió a dejar la caja en el suelo y salio de nuevo a encontrarse con Sam y liz en el gran comedor para almorzar.

-abran su libro en la pagina 394, hoy vamos a estudiar los posibles usos del extracto de escamas de dragón en las pociones de… SEÑORITA RIGEL¡¡¡¡ quiere hacer el favor de prestar atención¡¡¡¡- el profesor faraday se detuvo junto al puesto de liz y había golpeado la mesa con su señalador, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y tirara un rollo de pergamino y dos tarros de tinta al suelo, provocando risas en todos.

-la próxima vez que no haya dormido bien la enviare a dormir una semana al despacho de filch, y nada de risas¡- dijo dirigiéndose a los de slytherin que todavía se reían un poco.

Liz continuo trabajando en su ensayo, roja hasta las orejas, apretando las mandíbulas pensando en la mejor forma de hacer que se le llenara el cuerpo de verrugas verdes y viscosas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima.

Como odiaba a ese tipo¡¡¡¡ por que no la dejaba en paz¡¡¡¡

-ouch¡¡¡- dijo liz cayendo al suelo, había chocado con alguien

-estas bien?- dijo Ethan ayudándola a levantarse

-claro¡, espera un momento…el huevo¡¡¡¡- dijo abriendo su mochila apresuradamente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Se calmo cuando vio la gran pelota azul, en perfecto estado, dentro de su mochila.

-menos mal que esta bien, de verdad lo siento, venia distraído y no me di cuenta…- se disculpo el chico

-no te preocupes¡, oye, tengo que irme…nos vemos- dijo liz dirigiéndose al gran comedor para cenar.

Sam iba como flotando en las nubes mientras caminaba por el pasillo, camino al gran comedor. En lo único que podía pensar era en esa sonrisa tan encantadora y esos ojos que la derretían. Ahhh¡¡¡ por que rayos tenia que ser tan divino?¡¡¡¡

-hola Sam¡¡, como has estado? Como va tu pierna?- le pregunto una chica rubia sacándola de su ensimismamiento

Sam se quedo un poco confundida. Ella no conocía a aquella chica de slytherin que estaba de pie al lado de una ventana que daba hacia el bosque.

-te conozco?- le dijo Sam con desconfianza.

-ah, claro, seguramente ese día lucia mas como…así?- dijo la chica. Sam no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando vio que la chica convertía sus rizos rubios en una larga y lisa melena negra.

-ah…eres tu, Adrienne me dijiste, cierto?- dijo Sam entendiendo todo

-si, pero puedes llamarme Di, si quieres-

-ok, Di, eres una…que eres exactamente?-

-una metamorfomaga, puedo cambiar de apariencia a voluntad- explico ella volviendo a cambiar su cabello a rizos rubios

-genial¡¡, y que se siente cambiar así?-

-nada realmente, solo un cosquilleo cuando cambias alguna parte importante pero en el cabello no se siente- dijo modificando la forma de su nariz

-pero debe ser un poco incomodo que te despiertes una mañana con ganas de ser pelirroja pero la gente no te reconozca-

-si un poco…hey, como sigue tu pierna?-

-ya esta mejor, no me duele para caminar pero todavía sigue siendo incomodo correr- Di volvió a cambiar su cabello al negro y liso de antes y Sam se incomodo un poco

-que pasa? Por que me miras así?- dijo la chica dándose cuenta de la mirada extraña de Sam

-no, no es nada…es que…tu …tu te pareces bastante a mi hermana…a nixie…- dijo Sam con mirada triste

-y donde esta tu hermana ahora? Ya se graduó de hogwarts?-

-no…mi…mi hermana desapareció cuando yo tenia cinco años…-

-oh…lo siento…no era mi intención…-

-no, esta bien, creo que es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de esto…

Sam le contó toda la historia sobre nixie, la noche en que se había ido y las extrañas visiones que había tenido los últimos días desde que la había conocido.

-oh, lo siento…debió ser duro para ti ver a alguien tan parecido a tu hermana, así de repente…-

-no…no te preocupes, creo que habiendo sacado todo, habiéndome desahogado ya todo esta bien…-

-entonces creo que no volveré a usar el cabello así- dijo cambiándose el cabello a castaña oscuro

-no, no te preocupes por mi, puedes usar el cabello como tu quieras, creo que ya no me afecta-

-bien…de verdad lo siento, yo no sabia…creo que nos veremos después- dijo la chica caminando hacia el gran comedor

-espera¡¡¡- dijo Sam corriendo tras ella, ella se dio la vuelta y la miro interrogante -gracias¡¡¡-

-por que? Yo no hice nada- dijo la chica volviendo a caminar con Sam a su lado

-pues…no se, creo que por dejarme desahogarme-

-si, siempre es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar-

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, todos comenzaron a mirarlas mal. El orden natural dice que una slytherin no debe andar con una gryffindor pero, igual da, estas chicas no son lo que se puede llamar normales.

-sam, que no era esa la chica con la que trabajamos en C.C.M.?- le pregunto lily con el ceño fruncido cuando se sentó, Sam asintió

-que hacías con ella? No que te caía mal?- le pregunto ben

-nada, solo estábamos hablando- dijo Sam tranquilamente mientras comenzaba comer y dejando a todos un poco confundidos.

Sam recordó mientras comía por que estaba tan feliz cuando venia de camino al gran comedor. Se la paso toda la cena mirando a remus y sonriendo cada vez que el la miraba. Los demás lo notaron pero decidieron dejarla en paz, sam no era una persona de la que se pudieran sacar respuestas así de fácil.

-…and I don't want the World to see me, cuz' I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…- cantanba lily a todo pulmon, en medio de la sala comun

-lily, ya cállate y bájale a eso que te vas a quedar sorda¡¡¡- grito liz que podía escuchar la música salir de los audífonos de lily

-ya, ya le bajo- en ese momento entro sam, toda elevada, como cosa rara y se fue derechito a la habitación sin decirles nada.

-bueno, sam, nos vas a decir por que estabas tan rara en la cena?- dijo lily en cuanto entraron a la habitación.

-si sam, primero entras hablando amistosamente con esa chica de slytherin y luego te la pasa toda la cena sonriéndole a remus, nos puedes explicar que esta pasando?- dijo liz sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos mientras lily se ponía su pijama.

-nada¡¡¡ que no puedo hacer nuevas amigas? Quise explicarle a esa chica por

que me sentía incomoda con ella trabajando en C.C.M. y quería disculparme¡¡- dijo enojada porque sus amigas la trataban como una niña

-bien¡¡¡ y que hay de remus?¡¡¡- dijo lily que ya se había puesto su pijama y ayudaba al liz a buscar la suya

-ahh, bueno…esteee…pues remus- dijo ella enrojeciendo visiblemente.

Liz y lily se sentaron en la cama contigua a mirarla severamente mientras ella se retorcía los dedos con nerviosismo

-y bien? Que paso con remus?-

-ustedes saben que el domingo es mi cumpleaños, cierto?- las dos chicas asintieron -bueno, el me pidió que nos encontráramos en la entrada a los invernaderos faltando diez minutos para la media noche del sábado, luego me dio una rosa y me dijo bajito a oído ''no llegues tarde'', y yo se que las sorpresas de remus son muy buenas- dijo sam tímidamente, evitando mirar a liz y a lily

-entonces, sam querida- dijo liz sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro -que es lo que se traen lupin y tu entre manos?- pregunto picaramente

-nada¡¡¡¡- respondió ofendida -por quien me tomas Elizabeth rigel?¡¡¡-

-no, yo solo decía- dijo la rubia inocentemente

-niñas, estoy mareada, creo que voy a vomitar- dijo lily desde la otra cama

-por que? Que tienes?- dijeron las otras dos preocupadas

-no lo se…creo que ya se me paso-

-que raro lils, tu nunca te enfermas así de repente- dijo Sam tomándole la temperatura con el dorso de la mano

-si lils, no será que esta embarazada?- dijo liz bromeando

-noooo¡¡¡¡¡, como se te ocurre¡¡¡- dijo lily dándole un almohadazo

-quien es el padre? Cuantos meses tienes?- dijo liz tomándole una mano

-ya déjame¡¡¡¡ sam, dile que se calle¡¡¡- dijo lily soltándose

-cuando nazca, yo puedo ser la madrina?¡¡¡- dijo liz sonriendo

-no, tonta, deja de bromear, mas bien dinos que los puso a hacer Dumbledore a ti ya ethan-

Liz saco el gran huevo azul de su mochila y se lo mostró a Sam y Lily.

-y eso que es, un prototipo para una nueva pelota de quidditch?- dijo Lily

- no ¬¬, es un huevo de puffskein-

-todavía no entiendo, Dumbledore quiere que tu y Bennington aprendan a hacer tortillas de puffskein?- dijo Lily esta vez haciéndose la tonta a propósito

-no, tonta, tenemos que cuidarlo hasta que nazca-

-ósea que...tu y Ethan son como...sus padres?- dijo Sam que ya había captado por donde iba la cosa  
- exacto, tengo que hacer como si este fuera mi hijo hasta que comiencen los éxtasis, ayúdenme a hacerle un nido

-un nido?- dijo Lily, a la que todavía no le sonaba mucho la idea

-si, debo mantenerlo caliente

Cuando ya habían hecho una pequeña cesta con alguna ropa y unas motas de algodón, lo pusieron debajo de una lámpara

-listo, ya esta- dijo Liz admirando su obra –ahora se mantendrá caliente durante la noche, que duermas bien hueverto- dijo dándole un beso al huevo y metiéndose en su cama

-hueverto, ya le pusiste nombre?- dijo Lily con cara de sueño

-si, es mi hijo, tengo que decirle de algún modo-

-vaya nombre que le escogiste-

-por que, tu tienes uno mejor-

-si yo tuviera un hijo se llamaría Harry- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose.

Hooooolaaaaaaaaa queridos lectores¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Soy una niña feliz¡¡¡¡ termine el capitulo numero diez¡¡¡¡¡¡ siiii¡¡¡¡¡

Se preguntaran por que me emociono tanto. Pues verán, este fue el capitulo que mas trabajo me dio escribir. A cada rato se me venían ideas que no cuadraban con el tema original y me daba la terrible tentación de empezar uno nuevo, pero tengo cierta amiguita por ahí que escribe como siete al tiempo y ninguno lo termina, y como yo tengo toda la intención del mundo de terminar este, simplemente ME AGUANTO LAS GANAS Y SIGO JODIENDOME LOS DEDOS PARA QUE USTEDES PEDAZOS DE …lo siento, tengo estrés post-creativo, creo que me excedí un poco, jeje…bueno en fin, sigamos con lo que en realidad importa.

Quiero agradecer a mara, mi hermanita, por toda la inspiración y el apoyo, por aguantarme mis berrinches, mis eternas llamadas telefónicas y mis crisis emocionales, por mandarme reviews aun cuando ella ya lo había leído.

A danna, por ser tan dinda conmigo, por leer mi fic, y a mí hermana, laura, quien me inicio en el arte de escribir, gracias por ser un espejo tan bueno, por entenderme, por estar ahí cuando te necesito, por ilustrar a lily y james -

Y en general por tus historias, tus dibujos, tus canciones, simplemente porque existen, niñas, gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes. (Lo siento, me puse sentimental de nuevo) gracias a José, mi hermano, mi pequeño harry personal.

También quiero agradecer a kari y alba, mis lectoras incondicionales por hacerme tan happy, happy con los reviews. A Maria Elisa, la amante de remus y Alejita Villegas, que también lee mi fic.

Y en general a todos los que alguna vez leyeron fall to pieces pero que les dio flojera mandar reviews. (malos¡¡¡)

Gracias a todos

Feliz día del amor y la amistad. (por adelantado)


	7. Capitulo 11

Hola gente¡¡¡¡¡ se que me demore bastante con este también, pero es que entiéndanme, si quieren un capitulo largo hay que demorarse escribiéndolo.

Además, agradezcan que no me han dado crisis de imaginación, porque ahí si me demoraría como un mes para actualizar. Además estuve castigada sin usar el PC por una semana (saque mala nota en clase de literatura, que clase de escritora soy, que saco mala nota en literatura¡¡¡¡¡ si, lo se, soy el colmo, ya caro me lo dijo) pero por fin lo termine y aquí esta, el capitulo 11 de fall to pieces:

Alba: pues mándale saludos a mi paisano de mi parte. Y todavía tengo esperanzas, si maroon 5 y black eyed peas vienen para Colombia, creo que avril también vendrá algún día. Y no te pierdas el capitulo 16, en ese lily va a cantar una canción de green day (pero todavía falta bastante) y mucho, pero mucho mas adelante, james va a dedicarle, ''lily, my one and only'' de los smashing. Espero que te siga gustando.

Kari: pues eso de lily porrista crea un verdadero caos en la historia. Pero para que te sigo adelantando si para eso faltan como 5 capítulos. No se preocupen, fall to pieces va a ser bien largo, apenas estoy empezando, lo bueno todavía no les ha llegado.

Manita: se que estas auto castigada así que dudo que leas esto, pero aun asi me gustaría que lo hicieras, felicitaciones por sam (no la novia de remus, su guitarra) y salúdame a mi futuro cuñado, jeje.

Capitulo 11: zumbidos molestos

Lily se despertó sobresaltada por los almohadazos de Sam

-ya…ya voy…que paso? Se inundo el colegio?...- pregunto lily con voz de sueño mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los ojos

-apaga ese aparato de una buena vez para que yo pueda seguir durmiendo¡¡¡¡¡- le grito Sam con la cara menos amigable que se puedan imaginar

-que…que horas son?- pregunto lily entre un bostezo

-las cuatro de la mañana¡¡¡¡¡- le dijo Sam arrojándole el despertador de liz en la cara

-ya…ya lo apago, cálmate¡¡- la pelirroja se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al cajón en el que reposaba su móvil…. (N/A: que flojera, no Quero seguir escribiendo -- z Z ) entonces en que iba….ahh, si entonces lily apago el celular, se volvieron a dormir, luego se despertaron y fueron a desayunar pero las porristas les habían puesto poción para dormir en su tazón así que durmieron por tres semanas. Ahora si, lo que yo quería: Halloween¡¡¡¡¡, por fin¡¡¡

Ahhh, se la creyeron…no mentiras, jeje, esto fue lo que en realidad paso:

-ya…ya lo apago, cálmate¡¡- la pelirroja se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al cajón en el que reposaba su móvil ya casi sin batería: llamada perdida

Ella reviso su registro y vio que era de dave. Estuvo a punto de apagarlo para que la dejara dormir pero cambio de idea pensando que dave podría llamar de nuevo. No la llamo pero a los cinco segundos le llego un mensaje de texto:

Hey, no fuiste a la chimenea el sábado

En la noche, te tenía una sorpresita

Cierto¡¡ tenia que ir a la chimenea el sábado de Hogsmeade a las ocho, el pequeño memo azul todavía seguía en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Bueno, ahora que sabía quien lo había enviado, sabia que la próxima vez si lo recordaría.

Lily miro el aparatito azul que Sam le había arrojado minutos antes: 4:25 a.m.

Seguiría durmiendo un rato más. Se acostó de nuevo en su cama, se tapo hasta la cintura con la cobija, cerró los ojos pero no pudo dormir, algún ruido extraño afuera no la dejaba.

Se levanto un momento y vio la esplendorosa luna llena que se levantaba delante de ella como un gran globo plateado, miro con mas cuidado hacia uno de los arbustos altos, cerca del bosque. Le pareció haber visto algo, pero lo que sea que haya sido, ya no estaba.

Lily se volvió a acostar en su cama recordando una extraña escena que yacía en su subconsciente. Ella estaba de pie frente a un ciervo de grandes astas y con unos ojos tan profundos que si uno no recordaba que era un ciervo, se podrían decir que eran humanos y detrás del ciervo había un perro que la olfateaba con cautela. Era bastante ilógico, pero ella recordaba algo así.

-Lily¡¡¡¡ levántate de una vez¡¡¡¡- un almohadazo le dio de lleno en la cara la pelirroja mientras liz le gritaba y Sam se lavaba los dientes

-ya voy…cinco minutos mas- y se tapo la cara con las sabanas para seguir durmiendo

-no¡¡¡ de cinco en cinco se te hace una hora y llegas tarde a clase-

-ya…ya me levanto, no te tienes que poner como mi mama- se levanto como sonámbula y se echo su túnica al hombro mientras entraba al baño

-te esperamos abajo, lils- dijeron las demás cerrado la puerta de la habitación y bajando las escaleras de caracol

-ya se que Lily normalmente es nocturna pero es raro que se levante tan tarde- dijo liz mordiéndose una uña

-es que ayer la llamo el chico ese que vive al lado de ella en Londres y el aparato ese no dejaba de sonar- le respondió sam, que también tenia sueño mientras caminaba de espaldas, cosa que solía hacer para hablar de frente con la otra persona

-y que quería el imbecil ese?- pregunto liz bostezando

-nada solo que… AUCH¡¡¡¡- sam se cayo de espaldas tropezando con alguien

-lo siento, no estas lastimada? Déjame ayudarte- dijo un chico tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie

-no, no tranquilo, no me… paso… nada- dijo sam enrojeciendo un poco. Era un chico pálido y rubio y llevaba su túnica colgada al hombro y la camisa blanca ligeramente abierta. Nunca había visto un chico así antes…o si, una vez, hace mucho tiempo…

(Flash back)

Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza, haciendo un ruido muy fuerte al chocar contra el pavimento lleno de baches. Una chica de largos cabellos negros corría por la acera cubriéndose la cabeza con una revista. _''le hubiera hecho caso a liz, me hubiera quedado en casa al ver las nubes grises''_ se recriminaba la chica en su mente. No había casi nadie en las calles. Se veía uno que otro vagabundo refugiado bajo los parasoles de los establecimientos y algunos perros callejeros resguardados bajo las bancas del parque. Al darse cuenta que ya no valía la pena correr, se quito la revista, completamente empapada, de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente, recuperando el aliento perdido en la prisa. La lluvia caía con cada vez mas fuerza. Ahora si que no se veía nadie por allí, ni el mas mínimo rastro de vida se asomaba a la tormenta. Ella se sumió en sus pensamientos por un momento. De repente, se percato de que en dirección contraria, en la otra acera venia un chico caminado tan calmadamente como ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de unos pantalones negros. Era un chico alto, con cabellos color rubio platinado que le bajaban en mechones desordenados hasta llegarle un poco debajo de las orejas y su piel era bastante pálida, lo cual contrastaba con su vestimenta completamente negra. Ella comenzó a caminar mas lentamente mientras se acercaba a el para verlo mejor, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el también comenzó a caminar mas despacio, hasta el punto en el que ambos apenas si se movían de su sitio. La chica no podía desviar la mirada de sus ojos, tan intensos, tan penetrantes, de un color indescriptible, daban la impresión de estar mirando con ternura y dureza al mismo tiempo. De repente, un destello plateado en el pecho del chico la saco de sus cavilaciones, ella miro hacia abajo y noto que el chico traía un crucifijo plateado colgado del cuello. Ella reanudo la marcha, evitando a toda costa aquellos ojos que la dejaban prisionera. Solo giro la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, pero solo se distinguía una figura oscura moviéndose a lo lejos. Ella se marcho.

-segura que estas bien?- pregunto el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos

-ahh?...si, por supuesto, por que no habría de estarlo?- pregunto sam poniéndose de pie de un salto, sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-nos conocemos de algún lado?...estoy seguro de haberte visto antes…- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-no…no lo creo, de cualquier forma, yo soy sam- dijo ella sin poder desprenderse de sus ojos, era como si la tuvieran atrapada. Estaba segura de que era el mismo chico de aquella ocasión, tenia los mismos ojos magnéticos e indescriptibles…y miraba de la misma manera intensa y sin parpadear, como si te mantuviera conectada a el por voluntad propia.

-simón- dijo el simplemente cambiando de ángulo la cabeza, luego parpadeo y se movió hacia la izquierda de sam, quien pudo por fin apartar la mirada -gusto en conocerte, sam- susurro con la misma sonrisa y se alejo caminando lentamente como si no tuviera la mas mínima prisa.

-hola¡¡¡…tierra llamando a sam, me copias?¡¡¡- dijo liz agitando una mano delante de ella

-que?¡¡¡¡¡

-que de que? Tu eres la que pareces idiota mirando a ese chico, que te paso?-

-liz, te acuerdas de un día cuando estábamos en cuarto que…nada, olvídalo, seguramente no lo recuerdas…mejor nos vamos que ya no nos queda tiempo para comer- sam comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso para dejar muy atrás a liz

-sam¡¡¡¡ odio que hagas eso¡¡¡- le grito tratando de alcanzarla pero no era fácil considerando que sam tenia la habilidad de desaparecer en un segundo (no literalmente, claro)

-no crees que ya has tenido suficiente, padfoot?- dijo James, molesto, mientras esperaba en la puerta de la habitación. Eran los únicos que quedaban en las habitaciones, ya era hora de que todos hubieran bajado a desayunar.

-mi cabello nunca se ve lo suficientemente bien, prongs¡ falta poco, unas cuantas pasadas mas y este mechón se quedara en el sitio donde lo pongo- dijo el merodeador, luego tomo una liga negra y delgada y se recogió el brillante cabello negro de la misma forma en que lo había estado haciendo por los últimos 2 años.

-listo¡¡¡ya podemos irnos¡¡¡- dijo con una sonrisa tomando su mochila

-sabes, creo que en lo único que estoy de acuerdo con tu madre es en que le gastas mucho tiempo a tu cabello- bajaron las escaleras en silencio.

Pensando que no había nadie ya en la sala común sirius se dio loa vuelta y se puso frente a James, dándole la espalda las escaleras y comenzó a hablar:

-hey amigo, ya ha pasado un mes y por lo que veo, esa escoba estará descansando al lado de mi baúl después de san Valentín- sirius noto que James aguzaba el oído para escuchar algo mas que a el hablando pero no le presto atención

-además, esa chica por lo visto se acabar el año y lo único que obtendrás de ella serán…golpes…y…- sirius se dio cuenta de repente que James se había puesto pálido y las pupilas se le habían puesto como platos.

-que te pasa…por que?...ah, hola evans¡¡¡- dijo al darse la vuelta y encontrándose a una Lily a medio arreglar bajando las escaleras con un humor de los mil demonios. Los miro de forma amenazadora mientras ellos sonreían tontamente y se dirigían miradas nerviosas.

-y ustedes que miran, cerebros de mosquito?¡¡¡¡- pregunto ella apartándolos de su camino y saliendo por el agujero de la señora gorda.

Luego vieron a ben, algo risueño que se había detenido en la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos a observar la pequeña escena

-no durmió muy bien- dijo simplemente al pasar al lado de los dos chicos y salio tratando de alcanzar a Lily (misión imposible).

-sabes…que…si…corres…bastante…rápido…te duele…muy cerca…del estomago?¡¡¡¡- dijo ben, jadeante, en cuanto la alcanzo

-ah, lo siento, no sabia que venias detrás de mi, se me hizo tarde para transformaciones, adiós- dijo la pelirroja fríamente antes de entrar en el aula.

Solo había unos cuantos puestos vacíos. Podía sentarse sola o podía sentarse con peter petigrew. Lily se fue a sentar sola porque ni loca que se iba sentar junto a peter, saco su tintero, una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a dibujar.

Al principio solo hacia rayas y puntos pero luego comenzó a ver que su dibujo iba tomando forma. Era un risco y sobre la punta estaba parado un ciervo con grandes astas. Luego intento hacerle los ojos profundos que recordaba pero no le salían.

-bueno, hoy continuaremos con el contrahechizo para la conjuración de mamíferos, solo tienen que mover la varita en sentido de…-

La profesora McGonagall estaba explicando el contrahechizo cuando entraron dos chicos en el aula, interrumpiéndola, y como sabemos, interrumpir a McGonagall es firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte.

-me pueden explicar, señor potter y señor Black, la razón por la que llegan tarde interrumpiendo mi clase?¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-lo sentimos, nosotros no…-

-bueno, se van a sentar para dejarme continuar la clase o prefieren salir inmediatamente?¡¡¡¡¡-

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta donde estaba peter sentado solo, pero solo quedaba un puesto allí, así que a uno de ellos le tocaba sentarse dos puestos mas adelante con…Lily.

-pido adelante- le susurro James a sirius mientras se iba dos puestos mas adelante a sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

-buenos días, ya se te paso el mal humor?- le dijo James al oído antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta de que el estaba sentado ahí.

-déjame en paz¡¡¡ y cállate que la McGonagall esta menopausica hoy- le susurro Lily con rabia en su voz

James se rió del comentario y se dio cuenta de lo que había junto a la mano de Lily. Era el dibujo del ciervo. El se obligo a pensar que era solo una coincidencia para evitar ponerse nervioso.

-dibujas muy bonito evans- le susurro de nuevo en el oído

Ella se giro, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Ella se dio cuenta de algo de repente, los ojos de James se parecían mucho a los del ciervo.

No, no podía ser cierto, no era el, no podía ser.

Mientras tanto, James no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios a escasos centímetros de él, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hubo una pequeña explosión en la mesa de frank.

-señor longbottom, limpie ese desastre¡¡¡¡¡¡, de lo contrario se quedara aquí a la hora del almuerzo- le dijo Mcgonagall mientras todos lo miraban y se reían.

James no hacia mas que mirar por encima del hombro de Lily y soplarle en el oído, lo cual la estresaba tanto que termino por confundir el hechizo que intentaba hacer y se produjo una explosión aun mas fuerte que la de el pobre longbottom.

En cuanto se acabo la clase, James intento seguirla pero ella se le planto enfrente y comenzó a gritarle delante de todo el mundo

-sabes lo que acabas de hacer?¡¡¡¡¡ lo sabes?¡¡¡¡¡ acabo de reprobar en transformaciones por culpa tuya¡¡¡¡ yo nunca había reprobado en nada¡¡¡¡ ahora por tu culpa dañe mi registro de extraordinarios¡¡¡¡¡- en cuanto termino de hablar se fue hecha una furia

-ahora si la liaste buena- le dijo Sirius moviendo negativamente la cabeza -creo que a este paso esa escoba será mía en menos de lo que canta un gallo- y se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras el pobre James se quedaba mirándolos desde el pasillo.

-bueno sam, déjate de bobadas y dime de una buena vez por que estas así, andas como elevada desde esta mañana…ahh, ya se¡¡ es ese chico con el que te tropezaste antes de clase, cierto?- la interrogo liz al sentarse a su lado en una de las mesas del gran comedor

-que no liz, ya déjame en paz¡¡¡ no estoy de buen humor, eso es todo- sam ya estaba harta de que liz la estuviera molestando todo el día

-como están las damas mas estilizadas y agraciadas de todo hogwarts? Espero que bien porque hoy tenemos algo que celebrar- les dijo un chico que las había abrazado a las dos por la espalda

-jaja, muy bonito ben, pero en serio, que es eso por lo que tenemos que estar tan felices?- dijo sam con la misma mala cara

-y a esta que bicho raro le pico?- le pregunto a liz por lo bajo

-no se, creo que es por ese tal simón…-le susurro liz

-no creas que no te escuche Elizabeth rigel¡¡¡- dijo sam apuntándola con un tenedor

-ten cuidado, es una psicópata, además de tener oído biónico quiere matarme con un tenedor- le susurro liz a ben de nuevo

-Y ESO TAMBIÉN LO ESCUCHE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

De repente una ráfaga de fuego entro echando chispas, tiro una mochila debajo del asiento y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla al lado de sam enterrando la cabeza en los brazos. Ah, no, tranquilos, era solo un ataque de mal humor de Lily, tengan cuidado.

-lils, que te…-

-shhh, déjala en paz sam, tu sabes que cuando esta así es mejor dejarla que se le pase- le dijo liz comenzando a comer

-bueno ben, en fin no nos dijiste que era eso por lo que teníamos que celebrar- dijo sam que también estaba comiendo ya

-bueno, creo que liz tiene correspondencia- dijo sacando lentamente un sobre de su mochila

-déjame ver, déjame ver¡¡¡¡¡ de quien es? Que…- liz abría su sobre emocionada e impaciente pero se paro en seco mirando con cara de malvada a ben -no lo habrás abierto, o si benny querido?- dijo con voz fría

-es queee… estaba todo bonito y yo… pero de verdad no quería…solo que- ben hablaba como un niño chiquito regañado

-TE MATO BENJAMIN HODGES¡¡¡¡¡¡ sabes que no tienes por que leer mis cartas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo casi cayéndole encima

-lo siento, pero ábrela creo que te interesa- dijo mirando a Lily por encima del hombro. A esa chica ni el mal humor le quitaba el hambre, ya llevaba dos porciones de pastel de atún y tres vasos de jugo de calabaza.

-eh, Lily no creo que sea bueno…-

-tu no crees nada ben, déjame comer en paz- dijo la pelirroja cortante mientras tragaba un trozo grande de pastel

Mientras tanto, liz leía la carta con bastante interés:

Liz:

Solo quería saber si tenias algo que hacer el sábado por la tarde después del partidoMe gustaría que fuéramos juntos a celebrar Mi primera victoria

Ethan

-ge guien eds?- pregunto Lily con la boca llena

-ahh, de ethan- dijo liz abrazando el papel

-que dice?- pregunto sam, de repente parecía como si el mal humor se le hubiera pasado al todo el mundo

-que quiere ir conmigo a celebrar después del partido el sábado-

-el sábado hay partido?- pregunto sam dejando de comer de repente

-claro, Gryffindor contra ravenclaw, no les había dicho?- dijo ben que ya casi había terminado de comer

-bueno, que esperas que no les respondes- dijo Lily tragándose lo ultimo que le quedaba en el plato, sirviéndose mas.

Liz saco un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila y escribió un simple:

Me encantaría

Liz

Luego le hizo un hechizo y el papel se doblo por si mismo en un pequeño pájaro de origami y salio volando hacia la mesa de ravenclaw aterrizando en el puesto de un chico de cabello castaño. Enseguida este se volteo y le sonrió.

Ahora era liz la que parecía elevada cuando se levantaron de la mesa.

-…impervius, obliviate, bauleo, alohomora, lumos, enervate…ah, ah, cual era la otra-

-acéptalo liz, perdiste¡¡¡- dijo Lily recogiendo los dulces que habían puesto en la mesa como apuesta

-es que…ahh¡¡¡¡ no es justo¡¡¡¡ ustedes dos siempre me ganan en los juegos de memoria, por que no jugamos a otra cosa?-

-a que? Igual a todo lo que juguemos vas a perdeeeeerrrr- dijo Lily cantando mientras se metía a la boca una meiga frita

-sam, juguemos ajedrez mágico…sam¡¡¡¡ tierra llamando a sam, estas ahí?- liz le agitaba la mano enfrente de los ojos

-que?...ah, si si, juguemos…a…a que íbamos a jugar?- dijo sam un poco despistada

-olvídalo sam, con ese embobamiento que tienes hoy no creo que dures mucho tiempo en la batalla- dijo liz resignándose a quedarse aburrida mientras Lily sacaba su CD player y se recostaba en un sillón y sam seguía contemplando al hombre invisible al lado de la ventana.

Ya la sala común se estaba quedando vacía, solo quedaban ellas tres, ben que estaba muy ocupado con los deberes de D.C.A.O. y unos chicos de segundo que jugaban al snap explosivo. De repente una melodía se extendió por toda la sala y los chicos al principio se asustaron.

-Lily, te están llamando- dijo sam con tranquilidad -Lily que lo cojas¡¡- dijo un poco mas fuerte -Lily¡¡¡ no oyes que te llaman¡¡¡¡¡- dijo esta vez con mas volumen

-LILY¡¡¡¡¡¡ COJE EL BENDITO APARATOOOO¡¡¡¡¡- le grito liz perdiendo la paciencia pero Lily seguía bailando entre los sillones y tarareando lo que escuchaba. Sam le tiro un cojín que se le metió en la boca.

-que es lo que te pasa? Te volviste loca o que?¡¡¡¡¡- le recrimino Lily quitándose los audífonos

-te-están-llamando¡¡¡¡¡- le dijo sam lentamente mientras ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de que lo que sonaba era su móvil. Lo saco del bolsillo de su túnica que estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla y vio que era una llamada de dave.

''hola pequeña, que estas haciendo''

-pues hablando contigo, que mas?-

''jaja, que chistosa, y antes de eso?''

-ah, estaba escuchando música y luego sam me pego un almohadazo y luego conteste, y tu que haces?-

''estaba cuidando a patty y luego pensé que

Te gustaría conocerla''

-patty? Quien rayos es patty? Tu nueva novia?-

''no, de hecho es tu nueva nieta, en que

Parte del colegio estas?''

-en la sala común, pero como así que mi nueva nieta…dave?...holaaa¡¡¡¡, se corto la llamada-

-no, no se corto, solo se traslado a otro medio- dijo una voz bastante familiar pero no sabia de donde venia

-dave? Eres tu? Donde estas?- pregunto Lily mirando en todas direcciones

-en la chimenea tonta-

Enseguida todos voltearon hacia la chimenea y en efecto. Allí, entre unas llamas verdes estaba la cabeza de un chico de cabellos castaños, un poco polvorienta.

-dave¡¡¡ que haces aquí?- le pregunto Lily corriendo hacia la chimenea

-vine para que conocieras a patty, tu nieta- dijo haciendo como que buscaba algo del otro lado.

-mi nieta? Por que mi nieta? Como así…- Lily estaba hablando cuando una mano apareció entre las llamas llevando un cachorrito blanco y pequeñito que tenia los ojos cerrados

-esta es patty- dijo dave alzándola un poco -patty, saluda a tu abuelita-

-puedes explicarme por que soy su abuela?- dijo la pelirroja mientras sam tomaba la perrita en sus brazos y esta bostezaba tiernamente.

-pues es que un día estaba paseando a king por el parque cuando un amigo que tiene una collie de la misma edad de king llego y nos pusimos a hablar. Después de eso no supe mas hasta ayer que llego mi amigo diciendo que su perra había tenido perritos y como eran blancos el suponía que king era el padre, así que me regalo esta-

-lils, puedo quedármela? Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor¡¡¡¡- dijo sam arrodillándose al lado de la chimenea

-que tu no tenias un gato, sam? Los perros no se llevan bien con los gatos, especialmente con leo que es tan antisocial- dijo Lily señalando al gato negro de sam que estaba en una silla, el cual pareció escuchar el cometario pues miraba a Lily con rabia.

-nadie se va a quedar con ella, ya morgan la bautizo y no habría forma de explicarle como patty desapareció misteriosamente por la chimenea- dijo dave mientras Lily imaginaba a la pequeña morgan, la hermana de dave, poniéndole vestiditos y pintándole los labios al pobre animal.

-y hablando de morgan, creo que ya se aburrió de jugar a las muñecas porque la escucho bajar las escaleras, así que adiós- y dicho esto desapareció entre las llamas llevándose a patty con el.

-maldigo el día en que ese maldito profesor piso este colegio¡¡¡- dijo Lily arrojando la mochila el suelo y tumbándose en su cama. Tenían una hora libre así que planeaba pasarla quejándose de las injusticias del profesor faraday.

-ya lils, ese pobre hombre no tiene la culpa de que seas tan pero tan mala en pociones- dijo ben que estaba en la habitación de las chicas buscando el bate entre las cosas de liz

-POBRE HOMBRE? POBRE HOMBRE?¡¡¡¡¡ ESE TIPO ES UN MOUNSTRUO¡¡¡- grito Lily -además, yo tampoco tengo la culpa de ser tan mala, ben. En serio, eso es hereditario, mi madre decía que a mi padre hasta el café le quedaba horrible y te juro que mis hijos van a ser malísimos en pociones también- dijo Lily desesperándose

-aquí esta¡¡¡ lo estuve buscando casi toda la mañana- dijo ben sacando su bate de golpeador de un montón de ropa interior de liz

-ahhh, benny, cariño, me puedes explicar que rayos hace tu bate en las cosas intimas de liz?- dijo Lily mirándolo por encima de la almohada

-es que…ella me lo pidió prestado, no recuerdo para que, bueno, en fin, yo me tengo que ir, suerte con el café, digo con las pociones, adiós- dijo ben que ya iba por las escaleras cuando termino de hablar

-_gente loca y enferma_- pensó Lily moviendo la cabeza negativamente y levantándose para ir a buscar un pre-almuerzo a las cocinas.

Cuando iba caminado vio una multitud alrededor de la estatua del duende que indicaba la entrada a la sala común de hufflepuff. Luego vio a algunos chicos con un papel en las manos y se acerco para ver mejor. Lo que veían sus ojos no lo podía creer. Era una chica alta y rubia de pie detrás de una mesa la cual tenía una caja llena de papeles debajo y tenia un letrero que decía:

''Hogwarts Herald''

Informativo escolar

15 knuts

-vamos, solo me quedan 50 copias, cómprenlas mientras quedan- decía la chica mientras recibía las monedas de manos de los lectores.

No se si fue curiosidad o solo por tener algo que hacer, Lily compro un ejemplar. Era un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta amarilla. Lily lo desenvolvió y le echo una ojeada. Decía:

**Hogwarts Herald**

Primera edición

Escrito, publicado y comercializado por

Rita Skeeter

**Muggles en Hogwarts?**

Corre el rumor de que las chimeneas de hogwarts no están a salvo de los muggles. Uno de ellos fue visto en la chimenea de la sala común de Griffyndor el pasado miércoles cerca de la media noche…

Estaría leyendo mal? Lily volvió a releer el texto cerciorándose de que sus ojos no la engañaban. Como era posible que se enterara tan rápido de algo que apenas había ocurrido hace dos días?

Siguió leyendo por encima los otros titulares. Decían cosas como ''es nuestro guardabosques de verdad confiable?'' o ''pareja del mes: lee chang y sarah green''. Siguió bajando hasta detenerse involuntariamente en uno que decía:

**Libro extraviado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca**

La señora pince noto que hace falta uno de los tomos avanzados de _tranformatione hominis_, uno de los libros pertenecientes a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio. Se cree que fue un estudiante entre sexto y séptimo ya que los de quinto no están en capacidades de comprender lo que cita el libro…

-_Dios mío¡¡¡ potter¡¡¡¡_- En cuanto leyó esto, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de potter recogiendo el libro del suelo bastante nervioso. Y si potter se había robado este libro de la biblioteca y no lo había devuelto? Y si lo había perdido? Y si alguien mas lo había encontrado? No. Tenia que dejar de pensar en potter. Si algo le pasaba era asunto de el. Aunque el talvez ya sabía…

-auch¡¡¡¡-

-lo siento, venia distraído y no…perdóname, evans-

Era Sirius. Había tropezado con el y ahora había en el suelo dos periódicos exactamente iguales, abiertos en la misma pagina, tirados en el suelo.

-no…estoy bien…creo que…adiós- dijo ella recogiendo apresuradamente uno de los periódicos y se fue. No quería que Sirius vera que ella estaba leyendo algo relacionado con James.

-_wow, eso estuvo cerca…pero que rayos estaba pensando prongs cuando dejo ese libro allí¡¡¡ cualquiera se lo pudo haber llevado¡¡¡ y ahora comenzaran a investigar, y nos descubrirán y probablemente iremos a askaban por ser animagos sin licencia y…un momento, donde esta el mapa? Carajo, no puedo haber perdido ese mapa¡¡¡¡ donde rayos esta?¡¡¡ si no lo encuentro, lo chicos me van a matar…_-

-fíjate por donde caminas, black¡¡¡¡¡- le grito una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-por que no te fijas tu, rigel?¡¡¡¡¡- liz le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sirius se sentó en unas escaleras y vació toda su mochila buscando desesperadamente entre sus libros, los montones de pergaminos, una revista muggle y las cartas de sus fans.

-juro que si ese mapa aparece volveré a casa y le pediré disculpas a mi madre, lo juro¡¡¡-

El pobre seguía buscando cuando llego James corriendo por las escaleras

-padfoot¡¡¡¡ menos mal que te encuentro¡¡¡ mira esto¡¡¡¡- dijo poniéndole delante de los ojos la pagina del periódico que el había estado leyendo hace unos minutos.

-si, ya lo había leído- dijo este tranquilamente mientras seguía buscando en cada hoja del libro de encantamientos

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO SI SEGURAMNTE SABRAN QUE FUIMOS NOSOTROS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- le grito James, exasperado por el poco interés que Sirius ponía en el asunto del libro. Al oírlo, unos cuantos chicos de hufflepuff se lo quedaron mirando extraño

-James, cálmate¡¡¡- dijo Sirius lentamente -ahora no podemos hacer nada pero en cuanto encuentre lo que estoy buscando te ayudare a buscar el libro- y siguió buscando esta vez en los sobres de las cartas de sus fans

-y se puede saber que rayos estas buscando?¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-no te puedo decir- dijo simplemente volteando y luego siguió buscando

-sabes que me choca que me dejes así¡¡-

-te enojarías mas si supieras lo que estoy buscando- y luego de decir eso metió la cara entre las manos un segundo y luego se giro hacia James y lo miro con cara de tragedia

-sirius, dime que es lo que se te perdió exactamente?- Sirius solo sonrió nerviosamente y se echo en las escaleras a embutir el montón de libros de nuevo en su mochila

-Sirius¡¡¡¡¡ o me dices enseguida o me veré obligado a echarte veritaserum en la sopa¡¡¡¡¡-

-es, es…- Sirius miraba nerviosamente de un lado a otro y luego miro a James, el cual puso cara de general militar

Luego Sirius cerró los ojos y saco su varita y escribió unas palabras doradas en el aire:

''moony, wormtail, padfoot y prongs están orgullosos

De presentar a usted…''

Al ver estas palabras, James palideció de repente y luego se puso rojo de la ira. Tomo al pobre Sirius de los hombros mientras remus y peter se acercaban desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Y de repente…exploto.

Este también me quedo larguito, jeje. Me demore pero me quedo bueno.

El regaño para sirius va a estar bien bueno. No lo puse en este capitulo para dejarlas con la incógnita.

No me dejaron reviews¡¡¡¡¡ voy a llorar¡¡¡¡ buaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡ bueno, ya saben, si no hay mas reviews que la vez pasada, no actualizo. Y hablo en serio. Si es el caso, se lo mando a kari y alba por mail, porque ellas si son niñas buenas y si mandan reviewcitos.

Asi que ya saben, no sean flojos, si quieren leer, tienen que escribir.

Akime-black07


	8. Capitulo 12

Holaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ saludos a las lokas desquiciadas del colbuenco, a las otras no tan locas de la enseñanza y a mis queridas lectoras en la Web.

Juro solemnemente que este capitulo va ser largo.

Y como el juramento de los merodeadores no se pronuncia en vano, mejor me pongo a escribir para poder terminárselos rapidito.

MorganaBlack: el regaño no va a ser tan fuerte, te lo prometo, solo unas cuantas decapitaciones, gritos, una salpicadita de sangre por aquí y por allá…no mentiras, te prometo que tendré compasión de sirius, jeje. (tu te llamas laura? Yo también¡¡¡¡¡ que emoción¡¡¡¡ tengo una lectora tocaya¡¡¡¡¡)

Alba:

No, no conozco a ningún simón en la vida real, es solo que leí un libro y uno de los personajes se llamaba simón, así que simplemente lo tome prestado, aunque encontré a una chica con unos ojos parecidos a los que me imagino que tiene el. Y no es tanto como te imaginas, solo faltan cinco pags, y como yo soy una niña buena, prometo escribir rápido (te voy a confiar un secreto: ya yo tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 16, pero como a veces me dan periodos de depresión en los que no escribo, los tengo ahí como de refuerzo Por si no tengo nada que actualizar)

Trixi-black:

Ok, seguiré tu recomendación, thanks por la sugerencia.

Y gracias por el review, porque ya empezaba a deprimirme, es mas, ahora mismo estoy deprimida (necesito a mi oshitoooooo T-T) pero no es porque no me manden reviews, es porque esta porquería de vida siempre es lo mismo, nunca pasa nada interesante, tengo una rutina muy monótona… Y yo que carajos hago diciéndote esto?

Hola kari:

Sorry lo de tu compu, eso duele, lo se.

Y no, james no seria capaz de tirarle el móvil a lily x q' ella lo odiaría y así el perdería su escoba, O.O elemental mi querido watson. Y dont worry, el libro lo encuentran y a lily no le dicen nada por lo de la chimenea. (Dumblesito la adora, jeje) thanks por el review

Capitulo 12: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good

-SIRIUS JORDAN BLACK¡¡¡¡¡ COMO ASI QUE PERDISTE EL MAPA?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO?¡¡¡¡¡ POR QUE SI ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO, NO ES GRACIOSO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-te juro que yo no bromearía con algo así…bueno, una vez lo hice, pero ya no mas, te lo juro, no me mates, por favor…- ahora eran remus y peter los que lo miraban con furia, pero luego los tres se echaron en las escaleras a pensar que hacer.

-cuando te diste cuenta que no estaba?- pregunto remus que intentaba reconstruir los pasos de Sirius para saber donde buscar

-pues hace unos cinco minutos, venia leyendo el articulo del periódico que decía lo del libro y como llevaba el mapa en la mano para que no se confundiera con las cartas, lo metí en el periódico y luego, luego no recuerdo mas, solo que de repente iba a sacarlo para ver donde estaba James y decirle lo del libro, pero ya no estaba-

-y no pusiste el periódico en ninguna parte o lo dejaste caer al piso o algo?-

-ya te dije que no me acuerdo remus…-

-_pero como rayos se fue a enterar esa imbecil que dave estaba en la chimenea, no había nadie ahí cuando dave llego, y aunque tuviera una capa invisible o algo, no era de Gryffindor así que no sabia la contraseña…_-

Lily estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando un pedazo de pergamino se deslizo del periódico y cayo al suelo.

-y esto, esto no es mío, bueno, tal vez es alguna cosa adicional que trae el periódico- pensó la pelirroja abriendo el pergamino, el cual estaba en blanco, luego pensó que tal vez podía estar escrito en tinta invisible, le dio un ligero toque con la varita

-aparecium- lentamente fueron apareciendo las letras:

''moony, wormtail, padfoot y prongs estan

Orgullosos de saludar a la señorita

LILIANE EVANS

Y le recomiendan que mantenga sus narices alejadas

De lo que no le incumbe.

Pensando que era una broma, Lily volvió a doblar el pergamino y lo metió en su mochila mientras se dirigía al gran comedor para almorzar.

-genial¡¡¡lo que me faltaba¡¡¡ subnormales profundas bloqueando mi camino hacia la comida¡¡¡¡- dijo Lily viendo el gran embotellamiento que estaban causando las porristas en el pasillo con su cuento de las audiciones.

-ni hablar lils, creo que los elfos son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos en esta situación- dijo liz que acababa de llegar -hey, por casualidad no has leído el nuevo periódico de la boba esa? Creo que no te va a gustar para nada…-

-ya lo leí liz, no te preocupes, pero aunque esa estupida sepa todo no tiene ninguna forma de probar nada, además, en ninguna parte dice que los muggles no puedan entrar a hogwarts, pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso que me muero de hambre-

En cuanto entraron en las cocinas, los elfos se alegraron mucho y comenzaron a moverse mas rápido de lo que ya lo hacían. En menos de cinco minutos, Lily y liz tenían su propio almuerzo privado en las mesas de las cocinas que no tenía nada que envidiarle al almuerzo de los demás.

-Lily¡¡¡ podrías hacer el favor de no subir tan rápido?¡¡¡ yo se que a ti toda esa comida no te hace ni cosquillas pero yo me siento como una bola con patas-

La pobre liz estaba tan llena que no podía subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia el vestíbulo.

El día estaba un poco nublado pero aun así, hacia un poco de calor, así que como tenían una hora libre se fueron a descansar a la orilla del lago. Se sentaron cerca de un gran abeto y se quitaron los zapatos.

-lils, como se habrá dado cuenta esa desgraciada que dave estaba con nosotras la otra noche?- la rubia hacia círculos en la arena con los dedos

- no lo se liz, pero la verdad lo que me preocupa es que tenga otros métodos y que se ponga a husmear mas de la cuenta, podría descubrir cosas que nos perjudicarían a todos. Ahí tienes a lupin, por ejemplo. Si Skeeter se llega a enterar de su secreto, seguramente los padres harán que lo expulsen de Hogwarts-

Las dos chicas se quedaron largo rato mirando los círculos que se formaban en el agua cuando los peces salían a comer.

-me voy- dijo de repente Lily -tengo clase con dumbledore-

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se encontró en el camino con cuatro chicos que hablaban en las escaleras. Eran los merodeadores que decían algo así como un mapa del tesoro o algo. Ella siguió subiendo pero cuando estaba por llegar a la gárgola que indicaba la entrada al despacho del director se encontró con este que bajaba con unos papeles en las manos

-señorita, justo la iba a buscar para decirle que hoy la clase empieza un poco mas tarde y que cambiaremos el lugar, usted lo escoge-

-yo? Pues no se…diga usted-

-vamos, solo piense en su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts-

Lily enseguida pensó en su querida torre oeste. Ese era su lugar favorito. Allí podía estar sola, practicar con la guitarra, llorar cuando le viniera en gana, ni sus amigas conocían ese lugar, el único que lo había descubierto un día era severus, pero ella sabia que con el su secreto estaba a salvo. De repente recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí, comenzó a intentar bloquear su mente con toda su concentración. Se quedaron un buen rato así, dumbledore la miraba por encima de las gafas de media luna y ella entrecerraba los ojos intentando no pensar en nada. De repente, el director sonrió

-esta mejorando bastante señorita Evans- y después de decir esto volvió a entrar a su despacho.

-Sirius, intenta recordar todo por favor-

-si me dejaras pensar bien, recordaría remus¡¡¡¡-

-ok, lo siento, te dejare pensar-

Los merodeadores seguían pensando donde podría haber Sirius dejado el mapa cuando alguien comenzó a subir las escaleras donde ellos estaban sentados.

-evans¡¡¡¡- exclamo Sirius cuando la pelirroja hubo pasado

-si padfoot, yo se que ella se llama evans, lo que importa ahora es el mapa-

-no, no, yo me tropecé con evans después de meter el mapa dentro del periódico y se me cayo al piso y también a ella, apuesto mi escoba a que ella debe saber donde esta-

-solo hay un problema mi querido padfoot, no podemos llegar simplemente preguntándole si ha visto algún mapa mágico de Hogwarts- dijo James apoyando la cabeza en la mano

-pues es lógico que tu no puedes porque mínimo, metes la pata de nuevo y pierdes puntos con ella, y ahí si que perdiste la escoba definitivamente- dijo Sirius medio burlándose, medio en serio - y es lógico que ni yo ni peter podemos porque jamás hemos hablado con ella, así que solo queda…- todos voltearon a ver a remus

-ah, no, eso no. Por que me dejan todo el trabajo sucio a mi?¡¡¡¡-

-porque todos te queremos, y porque eres el más listo, y porque eres amigo de evans y porque eres el único que queda- dijeron todos a la vez revolviendo las palabras

-bien, supongamos que lo voy a hacer. Que le digo?-

-ah, pues ese es problema tuyo, eres el mejor hablando así que te toca resolver a ti ese problema- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie para irse

-un momento, a donde crees tu que vas?- dijo remus cogiendolo de la muñeca -tu fuiste el que perdiste el mapa en primer lugar y tu tienes que ayudar a recuperarlo-

-pero, pero yo…-

-nada de peros, mas bien ve a buscar la capa invisible que tengo un plan- dijo james de repente

Lily subía a la torre oeste a practicar un rato. Hacia días que no tocaba su guitarra y temía que los murciélagos fueran a hacer un nido en la caja de resonancia. Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió que alguien se escondía pero no presto mucha atención. Se fue al balcón a buscar sus notas y su guitarra, pero se sorprendió al encontrar una caja de galletas y un termo con café al lado de su cuaderno.

-genial, los elfos me trajeron comida- dijo tomando la caja y sentándose a comer.

-hey esas son mis galletas- dijo una chica de Hufflepuff que salio de atrás de las cortinas

-y tu de donde rayos saliste?- pregunto lily sobresaltándose

-eso mismo te pregunto a ti, que haces en mi torre?- le recrimino la chica

-pues no veo tu nombre en ninguna parte¡¡¡¡¡- le grito lily –espera un momento, yo te conozco, tu eres la chica del tren, la amiga de Peter, que haces aquí?-

-pues yo siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola-

-si, es un lugar muy tranquilo, yo vengo aquí todo el tiempo, pero explícame eso de que esta es tu torre¡¡¡¡-

-pues, este siempre había sido mi lugar secreto hasta que tu llegaste¡¡¡- le grito a Lily en la cara

-no, este es mi lugar secreto¡¡¡¡- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

-a ver, a ver, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado- la chica saco una tiza de su mochila –este es mi parte y esa es la tuya- dijo trazando una línea que dividía la habitación por la mitad

-no me parece bien, el balcón esta en tu lado y la puerta en el mío, entonces técnicamente, tu no podrías salir¡¡¡-

-muy lógico, pues bien, entonces que hacemos?-

-yo digo que lo hagamos en sentido contrario- tomo la tiza y trazo una línea que dividía la habitación por la mitad desde el balcón hasta la puerta

-Ahora quédate en tu lado y yo me quedare en el mío- dijo lily tomando su guitarra para afinarla mientras la chica se sentaba a escribir algo en un cuaderno

De repente, lily se percato de que las galletas y el café seguían estando en su lado de la habitación, así que tomo una y comenzó a comer

-hey, te dije que esas son mis galletas¡¡¡¡ MIAS¡¡¡¡- le grito la chica el ver que se llevaba otra a la boca

-pues de malas, si las quieres ven por ellas, ahhh….se me olvidaba, tu no puedes venir a esta parte de la habitación- dijo lily riendo mientras se comía otra galleta

-eres malvada-

-lo se- dijo lily con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y siguió afinando su guitarra

Comenzó a tocar la melodía de aquel día, deseando acordarse de las palabras

''...you're the only one

I'll be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms…''

De repente comenzó a salirle la melodía del coro y tomo su libreta para tomar algunos apuntes

''…back into your arms…

I just wanna…''

-no, no queda bien ahí- dijo pensando en voz alta mientras la chica la miraba interesada

''…you bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

I don't wanna…''

-si, eso es¡¡¡- dijo emocionada –veamos, como iba?-

''…back into your arms

I dont wanna fall to pieces…''

''…I just wanna sit and stare at you…''

La chica había seguido la melodía y ahora le había complementado la frase del coro

-eso queda perfecto, gracias¡¡¡¡, de donde lo sacaste?-

-es parte de un poema que he estado escribiendo y tu canción lo complementa perfecto, así que supuse que esa frase quedaría bien ahí-

-puedo darle una mirada-

-claro solo déjame agregarle la primera frase- escribió algo y luego le paso el cuaderno a lily

''i dont wanna fall to pieces

I just wanna sit and stare at you

And I don't wanna talk about it

I don't want a conversation

I just wanna cry infrot of you''

-es hermoso, como puedes escribir algo así en tan poco tiempo?

-solo tienes que encontrar la inspiración adecuada en el lugar adecuado, por ejemplo, tu melodía me ayudo bastante-

-te puedo pedir algo? puedo usar tu poema como el coro de mi canción?-

-seria un honor, pero todavía no se tu nombre-

-lily, lily Evans, y tu eres?-

-Nicole Bridgestone, pero me puedes decir Nicky-

-esta bien, nicky, entonces…eso significa tregua?-

-tregua- dijo extendiéndole la mano –pero solo durara mientras no te comas mis galletas-

-es que me muero de hambre-

-pues para eso siempre están los elfos-

-así que tu también, eh?-

-no puedo evitarlo, la comida es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, después de los amigos-

-por fin alguien que me entiende, que dices, un paseo por las cocinas?-

-la que llegue de ultima es un troll¡¡¡¡- dijo nicky corriendo escaleras abajo

-oye¡¡¡¡ eso es trampa¡¡¡ me cogiste desprevenida¡¡¡¡¡-

Ya iban llegando a la base de las escaleras cuando casi se chocan con alguien que iba subiendo

-espero que no haya olvidado la clase señorita evans- dijo el director mirando alternadamente a lily y a nicky

-lo siento profesor Dumbledore, se que ya es tarde, pero usted nuca me dijo donde era-

-aquí mismo- dijo el anciano señalando las escaleras

-genial¡¡¡¡ ahora tendré que compartir la torre con otra persona mas- dijo nicky continuando su camino hacia las cocinas

-guárdame un poco de helado¡¡¡¡- le grito lily mientras subía las escaleras tras el director

-ahora si, me puede explicar por que tenemos que dar la clase aquí?-

-este fue el lugar que usted escogió-

-yo nunca dije nada-

-no, pero yo le dije que pensara en el lugar que mas le gustaba de Hogwarts y usted pensó en este-

-pero eso no significa que…ahh, olvídelo, terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo poniendo su mochila en el piso y sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica

-hoy la clase será un poco diferente de lo acostumbrado, siéntese- dijo sentándose en el piso, al lado de donde estaba su guitarra y las galletas empezadas de nicky –quiere un caramelo de limón?- lily negó con la cabeza y se sentó en frente de el

-dígame, señorita evans, que hace usted en este lugar tan apartado? Que es lo que normalmente hace cuando viene aquí?-

-bueno, pues, normalmente vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola, cuando necesito pensar, cuando no quiero que nadie me moleste o cuando quiero practicar…-

-usted toca?- dijo señalando la guitarra de lily

-si, desde pequeña-

-puedo escuchar algo?-

-como que?-

-no se, lo que le salga-

Lily tomo la guitarra e intento recordar una canción sencilla, rasgueo un poco la primera cuerda, carraspeo un poco la garganta pero cuando iba a empezar a cantar, algo llamo su atención, por el balcón pasaron volando dos escobas en dirección al campo de quidditch. Y de nuevo estaba esa imagen en su cabeza: james, bajándose de la escoba, revolviéndose en cabello y mirándola fijamente con esos hermosos ojos avellana, sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar

''...you're the only one

I'll be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

I don't wanna fall to pieces

I just wanna sit and stare at you

I dont wanna talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just wanna cry in front of you…''

-esos es todo lo que tengo por ahora- dijo la pelirroja recordando que no estaba sola, de repente, se avergonzó de haber estado pensando en james. El prof. Dumbledore pudo haberlo visto, enseguida intento cerrar su mente con toda la concentración que podía.

-va muy bien señorita evans, siga practicando- dijo el director poniéndose de pie. Lily no supo si se refería a la guitarra o a las clases de oclumancia. El director bajo las escaleras y siguió caminando hacia su despacho.

A lily le dolía mucho la cabeza. El esfuerzo la había dejado agotada y ahora iba a las cocinas por un bocadillo antes de la cena.

-lily¡¡¡¡ te estaba buscando- lily se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Remus venia por un pasillo, bastante agitado

-hola Rem, como has estado? Has hecho falta en las reuniones de prefectos, sabes?-

-si, pero igual, me gusta mas así, tengo mas libertad, pero de eso no era de lo que quería hablarte, ehh…-remus miro nervioso a una pared, donde al parecer no había nada –eh, yo me preguntaba si tu no habías,…este…, lo que pasa es que perdí un pergamino muy importante y quería saber si tu no lo habías visto?-

-un pergamino como que, o que?-

-no, es solo un pergamino en blanco-

-pues, a decir verdad- lily se dio cuenta de que remus miraba demasiado hacia la pared, así que comenzó a sospechar algo –creo que vi algo así en la sala común, ven- lo tomo de la túnica y comenzó a halarlo hacia las escaleras. Subieron un par de pisos y llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda

-pelo de puffskein- dijo lily al retrato mientras halaba al pobre de remus a su interior, al entrar, el retrato se cerro en seguida, pero cuando iba llegando a las escaleras, se volvió a abrir. Lily miro atrás pero no había nadie. Ella se llevo a remus a su habitación, asegurándose de que nadie entrara tras ellos y de cerrar bien la puerta

-bien, remus, explícame bien lo de ese pergamino que andas buscando-

-pues es solo un pergamino muy importante-

-pues no le veo nada de importante a esto- dijo sacando el mapa de su mochila y haciendo ademán de arrugarlo

-noooo¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito remus tratando de arrebatárselo, pero lily fue mas rápida y lo pego al techo con un movimiento de varita

-lily, por favor, te lo suplico, devuélvemelo- le dijo remus en voz baja

-bueno, quiero que me expliques bien que es y por que es tan importante para ti- dijo lily con aspecto severo

-lily, por favor, es que no puedo…- remus se detuvo al ver que lily iba hacia la puerta

-ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- les grito la pelirroja a los otros tres merodeadores que estaban pegados a la puerta escuchando la conversación

-pues nosotros…-

-esteee….-

-no nada….-

-QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA, PERO YAAA¡¡¡¡-

-lo que lily quiere decir es que se vayan, tengo una conversación pendiente con ella, ahora si me disculpan- remus iba a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo –como sigan oyendo, creo que a la señora black le encantara saber que su hijo se robo…- sirius le tapo la boca de repente y dijo apresuradamente –no te preocupes remusito lindo que nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos muchos deberes que hacer, verdad chicos?- sirius soltó a remus y se llevo a james y a peter a la sala común

-por que se fueron así?- pregunto lily extrañada por la actitud de los tres chicos

-no, no es nada, pero puedes estar segura de que no volverán a molestar en un buen rato-

-bien, ahora, en que estábamos…ah, si, el pergamino-

-es que… lily, este es el secreto mejor guardado de hogwarts, la única copia que filch no ha confiscado, es el legado de los merodeadores al mundo…-

-bueno, pero que es?-

-un mapa-

-un mapa? Tanto escándalo por un mapa?-

-pero no es un mapa cualquiera-

-pues en eso si tienes razón, nunca había visto un mapa que insultara a la gente-

-ah, bueno, eso es un método de camuflaje-

Remus tomo el mapa que lily ya había bajado del techo y le dio un toque con su varita mientras decía:

-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

Al instante, en la superficie del pergamino aparecieron unas letras:

''los señores lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta se enorgullecen de presentarle el mapa del merodeador''

Remus lo abrió y lo que lily vio, la dejo atónita:

Un mapa de hogwarts, muy detallado con cada una de las torres, los pasadizos secretos y hasta lugares que lily no conocía, pero lo mas raro es que por todo el mapa había pequeños puntitos moviéndose, con etiquetas de nombres

-mira, aquí estamos nosotros, dijo remus desdoblando una sección y mostrándole la habitación y el par de puntitos que decían lily evans y remus Lupin.

-esto…esto es increíble, de donde lo sacaron?-

-eso es secreto de estado, creo que ya he hecho demasiado con enseñarte como funciona; ah, otra cosa, para cerrarle solo debes tocarlo y decir: ''travesura realizada''-

-esto es realmente…maravilloso, lastima que solo lo usen para hacer travesuras, es mas, como soy una prefecta, me veo en la obligación de confiscarlo-

-lily, por favor, no mas…-

-era broma, mas bien vamos a comer, me muero de hambre-

-sam, no has visto a lily?- le pregunto liz en cuanto se sentó en la mesa del gran comedor

-no, no desde esta mañana en clase de pociones, y tu has visto a ben?-

-supongo que debe estar practicando para el partido de mañana-

-mira, ahí vienen lily y…y remus- dijo sam extrañada –que hace lily con remus?-

-no me digas que estas celosa, sam- liz se dio cuenta de que el gran comedor estaba un poco mas lleno de lo habitual, es mas, todos habían ido a cenar a la misma hora, como en las ocasiones especiales

-hola chicas¡¡¡ como están¡¡¡- dijo lily abrazando a las dos

-estas un poquito efusiva hoy, no?- dijo liz con voz de ahogada

-es que no saben? Hoy va a haber postre especial¡¡¡¡-

-si, creo que hoy hay alguna fecha especial o algo así-

-shhh, dumbledore va a hablar- dijo sam a las otras dos

Efectivamente, el director se estaba poniendo de pie y comenzaba a decir algo:

-estudiantes, lamento que sea en estas circunstancias que nos reunamos todos a cenar, tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, y creo que diré la mala primero para que la buena los reanime un poco- cuando llego a este punto, su cara se puso mas seria de lo normal y dijo –ha habido un ataque, en una celebración, en el pueblo de nutfield, cuatro muggles y dos magos han muerto, entre ellos, el señor Kevin Thomas y la señorita Lana Potter, lo siento señor Thomas y señor potter, pero su hermano y su prima han muerto- dumbledore cambio la expresión mientras james y adam se miraban –bueno, ahora si las buenas noticias, chicas, arréglense bien pues no creo que ninguna se quiera quedar sin pareja para el baile de Halloween- en todas las mesas se escucharon murmullos emocionados –ahora, sin mas preámbulos, a comer¡¡¡¡-

Escritura realizada¡¡¡¡

Bien, como jure anteriormente, el capi si me quedo larguito, no tanto como los anteriores pero si quedo bueno.

Avísenme si les gusto porfis, que últimamente estoy sin inspiración.

Sus reviews son mi estimulo a escribir, asi que si quieren seguir leyendo, manden reviews

Byes

Akime-black07

Ravenclaw


	9. Capitulo 13

hola lectores, lectoras, lunaticas, desquiciadas, niñas del colbuenco y fans de harry en general.

Estoy muy triste. Nadie me mando reviewcitos, solo kari y alba. Pero estoy feliz de contar con lectoras tan fieles que me escriben cada vez que actualizo. Las quiero niñas. Así que esta actualización es solo para ustedes, ya que son las únicas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo y me dicen así sea ''te quedo lindo, sigue así'' o ''no me gusta para nada''.

Karipotter: estoy feliz de que leas el fic de mi hermanita¡¡¡¡¡ por lo visto eres lectora en familia. Ella te manda muchos saludos y yo también. Ah, por cierto, si ves escenas parecidas en los dos fics, no te extrañes, es que nosotras compartimos ideas. Si yo quiero usar algo de ella, le pido permiso y viceversa, así que no te preocupes, que no nos estamos copiando.

Alba: pues tu también le caes la mar de bien a nicky, es decir a mara, mi hermanita. Nicky es una persona real con un nombre inventado, la actitud, los gustos y hasta la forma de hablar es idéntica a la verdadera y ella dice que tu también le caes bien. Me gustaría saber donde vives exactamente, ya que vi un dibujo de una chica española llamada alba y me entro la curiosidad p0or saber si eras tu o no.

Manita: como no escribas te castigo. Y es en serio, si te quedas ahí ahogándote en tu depresión, no vuelves a leer el adelantado de fall to pieces sino en la pagina. Asi que a sabes, ojo por ojo. Y para que la pagina llegue a donde esta el original falta bastante asi que pobre de ti como no escribas

(creo que fui muy dura contigo…noooo, así esta bien. tengo que dejar de malcriarlas a ustedes dos)

Capitulo 13: surprise, surprise

''…no, no de nuevo, por favor…lily¡¡¡¡¡¡ lily despierta¡¡¡¡¡ ….no, quiero ver que esta pasando…lily¡¡¡¡ no me obligues a hacerlo de la manera cruel¡¡¡¡…'''

-aqua¡¡¡- liz apunto su varita hacia la cabeza de lily empapándola completamente

-ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡ liz¡¡¡¡ que es lo que pasa contigo?- la pobre lily se había despertado sobresaltada y con el cabello escurriéndole agua viendo a liz ataviada con todas las cosas de gryffindor que pudo encontrar

-se nos va a hacer tarde para el partido- dijo sonriente la rubia que se ataba el cabello con unas ligas doradas y rojas

-estas loca si crees que me voy a levantar tan temprano por ver a un montón de idiotas volando detrás de unas pelotas estúpidas- dijo volviéndose a meter en las sabanas

-ah, con que soy solo un estupido volando detrás de unas pelotas- dijo ben que acababa de entrar en la habitación

-no, benny, tu no lo eres- dijo lily con voz de sonámbula –y tu no deberías andar vestida de farolito por ahí, eso te quita puntos con ethan- le dijo a liz, echándose las cobijas encima de nuevo –y hueverto se veía mejor cuando era color perla- dijo señalando el huevo que ahora era rojo con dorado

-lils?- la llamo ben inocentemente

-queeee? Ya dejen dormir-

-tu sabes lo que pasa cuando no te quieres levantaaaar- dijo con voz de niño chiquito

-no, no se, que pasa…ben? Que jajajaja no, no mas jajaja tu sabes que jajajaja no jajaja no me gusta que jajajaja me hagas jajajaja me rindo jajaja me rindo me rindo- la pobre lily se paro de la cama jadeante –ustedes no son mis amigos, ustedes no me quieren, no me dejan dormir- dijo con voz de niña malcriada y se metió al baño

-lily, apúrate que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo liz que ya se había quitado todo y solo se había dejado las colitas rojas y doradas

-ya estoy lista- dijo enseguida al salir del baño en unos 5 segundos, ya vestida y lista para irse, es mas, hasta tenia un pequeño león que decía ''go griffyndor'' prendido en la túnica.

-a donde vamos, el gran comedor es por allá¡¡¡- dijo lily señalando el pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor

-sip, yo se, pero como no te quisiste levantar, no tenemos tiempo de desayunar-

-nooooo¡¡¡¡ ustedes pretenden que yo me pase toda la mañana sin comer?¡¡¡¡ me voy a volver anoréxica¡¡¡¡ me voy a desnutrir, miren lo flaca que estoy¡¡¡- se quejo moviéndose la muñeca como si estuviera desarticulada

-ya lils, deja el teatro, con todo lo que tu comes puedes durar hasta dos días sin comer y no te pasa nada- liz, como cosa rara, era la mas emocionada con el partido

-y sam? Que se hizo sam?- pregunto lily cunado se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien

-salio muy temprano de la habitación, dijo que iba a la biblioteca; y tu sabes que con sam, el cuento de la biblioteca siempre es cierto-

Cuando salieron a los terrenos, todos iban caminando hacia el estadio de quidditch, en las tribunas solo se oían los pasos de la gente que buscaba buenos lugares.

-sam¡¡¡¡¡ por aquí¡¡¡¡- le grito liz cuando la diviso en las escalerillas

-de verdad me tengo que quedar aquí?-

-si, lils, además, puede que aparentemente no te guste el quidditch pero en el fondo yo se que tu eres como todos los demás-

-hola chicas, donde se habían metido- dijo sam simplemente

-ah, eso te tenemos que preguntar nosotras…- a liz la interrumpió la voz del comentarista que ya estaba en su lugar

-BUENOS DIAS HOGWARTS¡¡¡¡ les habla su comentarista andrew jordan, en esta hermosa mañana, perfecta para un buen partido de quidditch, el primero de la temporada¡¡¡¡ este es un clásico de siempre: griffyndor vs. Ravenclaw, precedido por nuestra siempre talentosa madame cooper, por fin, ahí viene el equipo de ravenclaw, luciendo sus flamantes túnicas nuevas y estrenando capitana, ella es maikey colburn, de 7mo curso, pero para que seguimos hablando si aquí llega el equipo de griffyndor¡¡¡¡¡ wow, miren la flamante cometa 5 recién adquirida por nuestro excelente buscador¡¡¡¡-

-jordan¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-ya, ya me callo, profesora Mcgonagall, en que iba, ah si, ¡¡¡ aquí viene nuestra arbitro favorita, madame Stella cooper¡¡¡ da el silbato de salida y… ahí va hodges, bloqueando la primera bludger que estuvo a un palmo de tirar a black de la escoba, que buena jugada¡¡¡¡ pero esperen… kendall va hacia el aro central de griffyndor, se acerca pero, oh¡¡¡ miren ese bloqueo tan espectacular de rosemberg¡¡¡ definitivamente tenemos a la mejor guardiana del mundo….-

-liz, tengo hambre, además, todavía no ha pasado nada bueno, no crees que puedo ir 5 minutos a la cocina a comer algo y luego vuelvo-

-nop- dijo liz simplemente mientras veía a marshall meter una anotación en el aro de ravenclaw

-pero liz¡¡¡ por que no?¡¡-

-por que yo lo digo¡¡-

-tu no eres mi madre¡¡¡ me largo¡¡-

Y así fue como Liliane evans, por andar comiendo, nunca vio como por culpa de ella, griffyndor sufrió su primer aplastante derrota contra ravenclaw.

(flash back)

-tu no eres mi madre¡¡¡ me largo¡¡¡-

-lily¡¡¡ espera¡¡¡- grito liz desde las gradas mientras la pelirroja bajaba las escalinatas

-…y potter ha visto la snitch ¡¡¡ se lanza a buscarla en picada, pero colburn también la ha visto¡¡¡¡ es una batalla digna de ver, van cuerpo a cuerpo, nariz con nariz, la snitch va hacia las graderías de griffyndor- los dos buscadores estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra las tribunas, pero ambos hicieron una maniobra de ultimo minuto y subieron verticalmente para no chocar, lo que genero el asombro y las ovaciones de todos los que estaban cerca –wow¡¡¡ miren que habilidad¡¡¡¡ pero ahora ambos han perdido de vista la snitch, pero que veo?¡¡¡¡¡ bennington y kendall vienen a toda velocidad pasándose una quaffle hacia los aros de griffyndor a lo que nuestra maravillosa guardiana no puede reaccionar, y son 10 puntos mas para ravenclaw¡¡¡¡¡¡ ahora potter se acerca a las graderías de griffyndor en busca de la snitch, la pequeña pelota se ha metido entre la multitud- james paso justo al lado de lily cuando ella terminaba de bajar las escaleras –colburn vuela sobre el campo como una bala en dirección a las graderías de griffyndor- james se distrajo mirando a lily y justo cuando volvió en si, colburn volaba hacia el, se estiro lo mas que pudo para coger la snitch pero maikey la agarro primero –y colburn ha atrapado la snitch¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- se escucho el alboroto que armaron los de ravenclaw con sus gritos y aplausos –ravenclaw gana¡¡¡¡¡160 a 20-

Lily ya iba llegando al vestíbulo cuando se escucharon los gritos de ravenclaw (N/A: ya les he dicho varias veces que lily es una de las personas mas rápidas de hogwarts), se dirigía a las cocinas. Lógicamente, no esperaba encontrar a nadie mas allí. Todos estaban en el campo.

-…gracias, pero creo que me las llevare para comer mas tarde, ahora solo quiero waffles-

-nicky? Que rayos haces aquí?- dijo lily sorprendida de ver a la chica en las cocinas

-eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti-

-pues liz me despertó muy temprano para ir al partido y además no me dejo desayunar-

-eso no estuvo bien, somos gente en crecimiento que necesita una nutrición balanceada-

-y tu que haces aquí? Yo pensé que era la única anormal a la que no le interesaba el quidditch-

-pues a mi si me gusta, de hecho yo soy del equipo de hufflepuff, pero como hoy no jugábamos nosotros, decidí venir a comer algo ligero- dijo mirando hacia la mesa sonde estaban dos tarros de galletas vacíos, una bandeja a medio terminar de muffins de mantequilla, tostadas francesas y un termo de café semivacío.

-me dejaste algo?-

-si, de hecho, ahora mismo están horneando galletas de chocolate con nueces, unos waffles con caramelo y un pie de manzana que huele delicioso-

Después de haber arrasado con la cocina, nicky y lily fueron a vestirse para ir a hogsmeade cuando ethan se le acerco a nicky. No, no podía ser ethan, llevaba el uniforme de hufflepuff.

-hola Ryan, que haces por aquí?-

-te estaba buscando nicky, quería hablar contigo. Yo me preguntaba si tu…esteee, si tal vez…tu ya tienes pareja para el baile de halloween?-

-no, todavía no me han invitado-

-me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo-

-claro Ry, me encantaría, bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós-

-quien era ese?- le pregunto lily en cuanto el chico se fue

-ah, era ryan, mi pareja para los éxtasis-

-pero, creí que ese era ethan bennington?-

-no, ese es su hermano gemelo, ryan esta en hufflepuff y ethan en ravenclaw-

Iban hablando cuando una palomita de papel se puso a revolotear alrededor de la cabeza de lily, la cogio y se desdoblo en un mensaje:

Evans, nos vemos en el salón de E. Muggles.

Antes de ir a hogsmeade.

-de quien es?- pregunto nicky

-no se, no lo dice, pero la letra se me hace conocida. Creo que debo ir a vestirme, adiós- dijo la pelirroja subiendo hacia la planta de arriba

-lils, donde te habías metido, te estuve buscando un buen rato después del partido- le dijo liz apenas la vio entrar a la sala común de griffyndor

-pues donde mas crees que estuve? En la cocina, alimentándome, como se supone que debería haber hecho esta mañana, pero tu no me dejaste- dijo lily haciendo pucheritos de niña enfadada

-bueno, bueno, ya no vamos a empezar con lo mismo de siempre- dijo ben que ya sabia por donde iba la cosa: lily se quejaba, liz le echaba en cara que era una tragona, lily le decía anoréxica huesuda, liz le decía ballena con liposucción, lily se ofendía, liz seguía con el juego, lily insultaba a su madre, liz le daba una cachetada y lily despertaba su instinto homicida. Así que prefirió separarlas antes de que fuera muy tarde –lily, ve a vestirte; liz, quítate ese ridículo maquillaje que se te van a manchar los parpados de rojo y de amarillo; y sam, bueno…sam, tu quédate haciendo deberes-

-si, mi general, a la orden mi general- dijo lily haciendo un saludo militar con la mano antes de subir las escaleras.

-…donde estas condenada camiseta?¡¡¡¡¡ no te puedes haber fugado así como así¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba lily escarbando profundo en el armario

-y a ti que te dio ahora?- le pregunto ben que entro de repente al cuarto

-que mi camiseta azul marino no aparece por ningún lado-

-pues ponte la verde militar-

-no puedo, claramente había planeado desde comienzo de año que la camiseta azul marino me la iba a poner hoy-

En eso, liz entro en la habitación, caminando lentamente con la mirada perdida y con el huevo en sus brazos. Cerro la puerta tras de si, miro a lily y ….

-AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHH- comenzó a gritar como una histérica y a saltar por toda la habitación

-y a ti que te paso?- le pregunto ben quien trataba de evitar que rompiera el piso

-Ethan¡¡¡¡¡ Ethan me invito al baileeeeee¡¡¡¡¡- grito como si lily y ben fueran sordos

-ahh, gran cosa, pensé que era algo mas interesante- dijo lily mientras se ponía la camiseta verde militar que le sugirió ben

-y tu que? Hoy no te tocaba la azul marino?- dijo la rubia recogiendo el huevo del suelo

-si, se supone, pero al parecer, le salieron patas y se fue corriendo-

-que lastima- dijo liz volviendo a la expresión de boba que tenia hace cinco minutos

Bajaron las escaleras los tres después de que lily encontrara sus botas, encontrando a sam metida entre una pila de libros de dos metros de altura, dos tarros de tinta vacíos y otro por la mitad y un pergamino de dos metros con al menos la mitad lleno de la caligrafía perfecta y ordenada de sam.

-sam, que rayos estas haciendo? Hoy es sábado, salida a hogsmeade lo olvidas?- le dijo lily abrazándola por la espalda

-pues por si no te acuerdas, yo no puedo ir a hogsmeade, y tengo que terminar de estudiar pociones, el examen es en quince días-

-sam, relájate¡¡¡ disfruta la vida¡¡¡¡-

-podré disfrutarla en cuanto encuentre otros veinte usos para las raíces de la scrofularia-

-esta bien, pero recuerda parpadear de vez en cuando o te vas a quedar pegada al libro- dijo liz mirando que sam a duras penas parpadeaba

En ese momento, escucharon a lee pidiéndole a sarah que fuera con el al baile y liz recordó que no le había dicho a sam lo de ethan.

-…ah, si, yo ire con remus- dijo sam sin mucho interés

-ya te invito?- pregunto lily incrédula

-nop, yo lo invite a el-

-sam, como se te ocurre, se supone que los hombres invitan a las mujeres, no lo contrario- dijo liz con cara de decepción

-pues no le veo nada de malo-

-sam, la gente normal dice que lo normal es que un chico normal invite a una chica no tan normal al baile, no lo contrario- dijo lily como hablándole a una niñita de 5 años

-ya déjenla hacer lo que quiera, de todos modos con sam no se puede discutir- dijo ben quien estaba meciéndose en la silla

-y tu lils, con quien vas a ir?- le pregunto liz

-no se, todavía no me ha invitado nadie- dijo metiendo una revista en su mochila

-apuesto a que potter te invita- dijo liz burlándose

-noooo, que me parta un rayo antes de ir con potter al baile¡¡¡-

Entonces con quien quieres ir?- le pregunto sam que ya llevaba otros treinta centímetros escritos

-no se- dijo mirando a su alrededor y viendo a todos los chicos de la sala común –benny, quieres ir conmigo al baile?-

-bueno, si no tengo otra opción- dijo con cara de aburrido –era broma, era broma¡¡¡¡- dijo en cuanto vio que lily lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-bueno, gente, creo que me voy, debo buscar a…a remus para…para decirle…pedirle algo- dijo lily rápidamente perdiéndose por el agujero del retrato

-donde será que se mete la gente justo cuando una la necesita?- dijo lily desesperada. Ya llevaba diez minutos buscando a remus y nada que aparecía.

Cuando pasaba por un pasillo del séptimo piso, de vuelta a la torre de griffyndor, el profesor dumbledore la llamo.

-Señorita evans, justo la persona que estaba buscando- dijo con una sonrisa –quiere un caramelo de limón?-

-gracias- lily se lo metió en la boca mientras el director le hablaba

-este sábado es halloween, sabe?- lily asintió –todos los años traemos grupos de afuera y este año me gustaría que alguien mas pudiera cantar, usted sabe tal vez, posiblemente alguien de la escuela..-

-ya se lo que esta pensando profesor, la respuesta es no- dijo lily que ya se había terminado su caramelo –no me gustaría cantar frente a tantas personas, si fueran completos desconocidos, tal vez, pero con toda la escuela mirándome, no seria capaz-

-y si lo hace disfrazada? Así no la reconocerían-

-pues…no se, tal vez, le daré mi respuesta mañana- lily se dio la vuelta y recordó que alguien quería verla en el salón de estudios muggle

Lily entro sigilosamente por la puerta y miro a su alrededor. No había nadie. No se escuchaba nada. De repente, alguien le puso una mano en la espalda y ella soltó un grito

-lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo petigrew en cuanto ella se volteo

-no, no te preocupes. No fue nada-

-y…que hacías?-

-esperaba a alguien, y tu?-

-esperaba a alguien también-

Lily lo miro y luego comprendió

-tu? Tu me citaste aquí?-

-si…es que… necesitaba pedirte algo, y no creía ser capaz, en frente de otras personas y…-

-que querías pedirme?-

-pues que si tu…si te gustaría…me preguntaba si puedes…ir conmigo…-

-al baile?- le dijo lily sacándole las palabras. Peter enrojeció hasta las orejas y asintió.

-lo siento, si me lo hubieras pedido antes, tal vez habría aceptado, pero ya invite a alguien-

-oh, esta bien, debí imaginar que una chica como tu ya tendría pareja-

Salio cabizbajo de la habitación mientras lily quedaba atónita.

Subió a su habitación encontrando a liz y ben preparándose para salir.

Lily se sentó en su cama con cara de asombrada mientras los otros dos la miraban extrañados.

-que te paso?- pregunto liz

-que petigrew me invito al baile- dijo lily con un susurro

-queee?¡¡¡- le preguntaron los dos a la vez

-y dumbledore quiere que cantemos en halloween-

-QUEEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

Final dramatico para un capitulo calmado… me encanta dejarlas con el suspenso, jeje. Bueno, espero que para este si manden reviewcitos porque al anterior no me mandaron casi. Albita, no se te olvide escribir de donde eres para averiguar lo del dibujo. Saludos a todas mis niñas preciosas, en especial a mis hermanitas y a danna.

Besos

Akime-black07


	10. capitulo 14

**Alba:** No te preocupes albita que ya falta poco para halloween, solo un par de capítulos, y eso si que va a estar espectacular, y lastima que el talento artístico sea de tu hermano, de todos modos si algún día despierta la vena artística en ti, me avisas.

**Kari: **no te preocupes, lo que tenga que pasar pasara, ahorita dentro de poco empieza la acción entre esos dos. La escena de halloween te va a matar. Gracias por los reviewcitos, me encanta que me escribas. Mi hermana te manda saludos. Dice que en cuanto acaben los examenes tal vez actualice.

**gerulita evans:** si, si van a tocar en el baile, y si, eso de peter pidiéndole ir al baile fue para agregarle un poco de emoción al asunto. Gacias por el review, taba muy lindo.

**Mara evans:** no te preocupes, no importa que seas repetitiva, cualquier review, así diga ''vas bien, sigue así'' es un impulso para escribir, así que si no tienes nada que decir solo envíame una para saber que lo estas leyendo. Ah, por cierto, mi hermana esta histérica porque te robaste su nombre, ella es mara black de lupin. Me encanto hablar contigo la otra vez.

**Manita:** tienes que lograr que rocío te devuelva esos cuadernos, si no te juro que entro a tu casa cuando no halla nadie y me los robo¡¡¡ lo juro¡¡¡

**Viejas locas de la enseñanza: **pues van a tener que seguirlo leyendo aquí, porque no pienso dejarlas que lean el original, eso es un privilegio solo para la gente VIP o las otras escritoras.

Capitulo 14: luna nueva

Lily se sentó en su cama con cara de asombrada mientras los otros dos la miraban extrañados.

-que te paso?- pregunto liz

-que petigrew me invito al baile- dijo lily con un susurro

-queee?¡¡¡- le preguntaron los dos a la vez

-y dumbledore quiere que cantemos en halloween-

-QUEEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

Los dos se quedaron de una pieza, mirando a lily como si esta estuviese loca

-a ver lils, repítemelo mas despacio- dijo liz después de inhalar profundamente un par de veces

-que Dumbledore quiere que toquemos en Halloween, bueno, que toque, pero saben que sin ustedes yo no toco- dijo lily sentándose al lado de ben

-pero es en una semana¡¡¡- dijo liz casi con un grito

-ya lo se, pero podríamos tocar algo viejo, algo que ya sepamos, he estado pensando seriamente en algo de green day- dijo lily sacando su cd player

-y en que tiempo vamos a practicar?¡¡¡¡- liz ya casi estaba al borde de un colapso cuando sam entro a la habitación

-pues creo que todavía tenemos unas seis horas para practicar hoy- dijo lily mirando su reloj

-practicar que?- dijo sam que se había perdido toda la conversación

-la canción que tocaremos en halloween- dijo lily tranquilamente

-LA QUEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-lo ves? Es demasiado pronto- dijo liz

-cual canción? Me perdí de algo?- dijo sam confundida

-chicas, no armen tanto alboroto, igual la canción esta bastante fácil-

-ben, tu dices eso porque ya la practicaste en la batería- dijo liz

-bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a practicar- dijo lily sacando su guitarra y colgándosela al hombro

-james, eso que esta en el techo es mi corbata?- pregunto sirius mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-sip, por que?- pregunto el otro de lo mas tranquilo

-como así que por que? Y que esta haciendo mi corbata en el techo?-

-ah, es que había una mosca que no me dejaba tranquilo y tuve que lanzarle un hechizo a tu corbata para que la atrapara-

-james, no me digas que la corbata todavía esta aplastando a la mosca- dijo sirius con cara de repugnancia mientras james lo miraba con cara de ''no me mires así''

En eso, james saco su escoba del armario para darle brillo

-ah, estas sacando mi futura escoba para limpiarla, eh?- dijo sirius con un toque de triunfo en los ojos

-ja, ya quisieras que esta belleza fuera tuya-

-pues como va el asunto con evans creo que jugare el ultimo partido de la temporada con escoba nueva- en eso, sirius se percato de que peter llevaba algunos segundos parado en la puerta, mirándolos.

-que asunto con evans?- pregunto este mirando a james como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

Sirius miro a james y enseguida entendió que no debía decirle nada

-no es que… tu sabes que james siempre anda detrás de evans- dijo sirius tratando de disimular

-pero tu dijiste algo sobre una escoba nueva- dijo secamente

-si, es que hace unos minutos estuvimos hablando de que quiero comprarme una escoba nueva en navidad- james y sirius se dirigían miradas que no terminaban de convencer a peter

-y eso que tiene que ver con evans?-

-ay, mira padfoot, se nos esta haciendo tarde¡¡¡- dijo james mirando su reloj y jalando a sirius de la camisa –nos tenemos que ir, adiós-

-lily¡¡¡ piedad¡¡¡¡ ten piedad de mis dedos¡¡¡¡¡- grito liz después de equivocarse seis veces seguidas en el mismo acorde

-esta bien, ya hemos practicado cuatro horas, descansen- dijo lily descolgándose la guitarra y secándose el sudor que le corría por la frente

Se sentó en una banca, tomo un poco de agua y comenzó a practicar un par de círculos armónicos en do, bastante largos

-lily, pobres dedos, déjalos descansar¡¡- dijo sam que estaba metiendo el bajo en su forro. Lily hacia acordes y más acordes, cada vez más rápido, sin rasguear las cuerdas. No la escuchaba, solo seguía practicando hasta que se equivoco en una posición y vio como una pequeña gota de sangre se asomaba por su dedo.

-los ves? Te lo dije¡¡¡ te dije que te ibas a hacer daño si seguías practicando de esa forma¡¡¡-

-sam, cálmate, es problema de ella si se quiere quedar sin dedos en una sola noche- dijo ben quien era el mas cansado de los cuatro –lily, ya descansa, mañana puedes seguir practicando, si es que eso sana antes- dijo señalando su dedo

-bueno, creo que si seria una buena idea descansar, ya me esta dando hambre- lily salio de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia los pisos inferiores

-esa siempre tiene hambre- dijo liz rizándose un mechón de cabello rubio con el dedo

-si, chicos, que hora es?- pregunto sam empacándole la guitarra a lily

-no se, deben ser como las seis, por que?-

-todavía falta mucho- dijo con voz de tristeza

-mucho para que?- pregunto liz extrañada

-ah, no para nada- dijo sam enrojeciendo

-ahh, ya lo recuerdo- dijo liz con esa cara de sospecha que ya tan bien le conocían –tu tienes una cita con remus a media noche- liz recordó que remus le iba a dar su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado a sam

-por cierto, que vamos a hacer…?- estaba preguntando ben cuando vio la cara de liz de ''te mato si abres la boca''.

-que vamos a hacer de que?-

-para los disfraces, sam- dijo liz apresuradamente

-ah, no se, tu sabes que la experta en eso es lily-

-yo voy a ir vestido de muggle- dijo ben

-que corriente, yo había pensado en ir de chica bond, con armas y todo- dijo liz

-yo no quiero disfrazarme-

-como que no sam? Tienes que disfrazarte, por lo menos para tocar- dijo liz

-oigan, si vamos a tocar los cuatro, no deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo y vestirnos parecido?-

-sabes que, ben? Tienes razón, tenemos que vestirnos todos de espías-

-no liz, yo no me pienso poner un traje negro y unas gafas oscuras para tocar la batería, no señor¡¡¡-

-mejor esperamos a lily y decidimos cuando ella este aquí- sam ya se estaba arreglando la túnica para salir –yo me voy a arreglarme-

-sam¡¡¡ faltan seis horas¡¡¡¡- dijo liz escandalizada

-lo se¡¡¡ tengo que apurarme¡¡¡¡- dijo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa

-no…lily…devuélveme mi lápiz labial…ZzZz…ben dile que me lo devuelva…zZzZ…-

-ya deja de hablar dormida liz-

-de acuerdo…zZzZ…a donde vas sam?...ZzZz…-

-a mi cita con remus-

-ok…ZzZz…que te vaya bien…- de repente. Liz se levanto sobresaltada de la cama y miro a sam que abría la puerta para salir

-a donde vas sam?-

-a mi cita con remus, te lo acabo de decir-

-no, tu no me dijiste nada-

-claro que si, y tu me dijiste ''ok, que te vaya bien''-

-no, yo no he dicho eso-

-ay, para que discuto contigo si de todos modos no vas a recordar, mejor quédate durmiendo- dijo sam saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-de acuerdo- dijo liz durmiéndose con la misma facilidad con la que despertó

Sam comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos de hogwarts. Debían faltar como quince minutos para la media noche. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, por si alguien la oía. Nunca había estado fuera tan tarde, y mucho menos sola.

Ya estaba por atravesar la puerta del vestíbulo cuando vio una figura moverse afuera. Se quedo paralizada del miedo por un segundo pero luego pensó que podía ser remus esperándola. Apresuro un poco el paso, estaba pasando junto a un árbol cuando una mano se le poso en el hombro y otra le tapo la boca. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos que la miraban, como hipnotizándola.

-vaya, vaya, me pregunto que hace la señorita maynard afuera tan tarde-

-simón… me asustaste-

-lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si no lo sintiera para nada

Sam había caído en su hechizo de nuevo. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos tan penetrantes.

-y dígame señorita maynard que hace afuera a estas horas?- dijo caminando a su alrededor como un lobo pasea alrededor de su presa

-puedes decirme sam. Estaba esperando a alguien, no has visto a nadie salir?-

-no, para nada- dijo mirando a los invernaderos por una fracción de segundo y luego volviendo a captar la mirada de sam

-ah bueno, entonces creo que no hay problema- sam intento mirar hacia otro lado pero estaba pegada a sus ojos

-y a quien esperabas?-

-a nadie en especial- dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartar la mirada

En ese momento, el reloj de la torre comenzó a dar las doce campanadas y pudo separar su mirada por unos segundos

-ya debo irme- dijo girándose, pero simón se dio la vuelta también y volvió a captar su mirada

-pero por que la prisa? No recuerdo que nadie haya bajado esas escaleras-

-es que…yo…-

-ah, ya entiendo, eres como la cenicienta…si estas fuera mas de las doce, tu hermosa carroza se convierte en una calabaza…-

-no…es que yo…-

-oh, tal vez…tienes miedo de que el príncipe encuentre la zapatilla de cristal…-

Dijo en voz baja acercándose más a ella

-simón, en verdad debo irme, es que me tenían preparada una sorpresa de cumpleaños y no quiero fallarle…-

-oh, entonces feliz cumpleaños- dijo sacando su varita y materializando un par de rosas blancas atadas con una cinta rosa

-gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, sam escucho un crujido de ramas detrás suyo y se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos miel que al miraban entristecidos

-remus…yo…- dijo buscando sus ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente el pasto

-no sam…no tienes que explicarme nada…- dijo el merodeador dándose la vuelta y entrando al castillo

-remus espera¡¡¡¡¡- dijo corriendo tras el mientras simón se quedaba mirándolos recostado en el árbol.

-remus, escúchame¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba sam mientras corría tratando de alcanzarlo pero este seguía corriendo escaleras arriba sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

Llego al pie de la dama gorda, susurro la contraseña y entro a toda prisa, con sam pisándole los talones

-remus, por favor…- dijo jadeante en cuanto hubieron entrado a la sala común

Remus se dio la vuelta quedando los dos, cara a cara

-remus, no fue mi intención, tu sabes que yo…- el merodeador saco de su bolsillo un pequeño collar plateado con un dije de hada con alas de cristal y lo apretó fuerte en su mano.

-tarde mas de una semana preparando todo, me costo lo que no te imaginas conseguir que sprout me prestara los invernaderos, me esforcé tanto…para nada…-dijo con la voz mas amarga que alguna vez habia salido de su boca

-remus, lo siento, se me hizo tarde, iba bajando cuando simón me detuvo y…-

-y preferiste quedarte hablando con el…si, sam, lo entiendo- dijo friamente

-no remus, no lo entiendes, yo…-

-fui tan tonto al pensar que me querías- dijo con la voz mas triste y apagada que sam hubiera escuchado nunca –yo si te quiero sam, espero que algún día puedas entenderlo…feliz cumpleaños, sam- dijo arrojando el collar al suelo, mientras se daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras, dejando a sam con el corazón hecho trizas, ahí de pie, en medio de la sala común. Sam recogió el collar, mirando el hermoso dije de plata. Lentamente fue avanzando hacia las escaleras, entro en su habitación y se echo en su cama, fijándose en la hermosa media luna que se asomaba por la ventana. De repente, amargas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

En ese momento se había dado cuenta de algo, ella lo amaba. Amaba a Remus Lupin.

Taran¡¡¡¡ que les pareció? Se que fui un poco cruel con el pobre remusito, ya me han dicho muchas personas, pero es que queda perfecto, simplemente me encanta este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también les guste (aunque esta algo cortito comparado con los otros). Ya saben el resto, agradecimientos a mara, danna y laura, y a kari ferulita, mara evans y alba por los reviews y a todos los que leen mi fic, incluyendo a mi pequeño harry personal (José¡¡¡¡)

Reviewcitos por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	11. Capitulo 15

**Leodyn: **gracias por el review¡¡¡ - espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando¡¡¡¡ y todo el mundo me lo dice¡¡¡ siento haber sido así con mi pobre remusito u.u pero ahora todo se va a arreglar, no se preocupen.

**Angie-ayanami:** gracias¡¡¡ siempre son reanimantes las nuevas lectoras. Espero que sigas leyendo pues se va a poner muy bueno. Que estés bien.

**Alba:** no te preocupes por remus que dentro de poco quedan felices y contentos de nuevo. Y si te parece una exageración que lily practique cuatro horas, significa que no la conoces bien. Lily es la persona mas extremista de este fic. (Hasta estoy comenzando a pensar que sufre de trastorno bipolar, jeje, pero con ella nunca se sabe). No te preocupes, ya le dije a mi hermanita que leíste su fic pero que no pudiste mandarle rvw.

**Mara evans:** holaaa¡¡¡espero que estés bien. Disculpa no actualizar antes pero tuve que viajar por el fin de semana. Mara, mi manita dice que tu no la has agregado todavía, debe ser que tienes mal el e-mail. Déjame corregírtelo es: Jeje. Pues lo de los disfraces es una sorpresa, así que me toca decirte por MSN o esperarte hasta halloween.

**Karipotter:** lamento decepcionarte pero no, no van a cantar american idiot. A mi también me encanta esa canción pero van a cantar otra mas vieja. (Pista: una cantante de la que también tome canciones para el fic le hizo un cover a esa canción) si no adivinas con esa pista es que no sabes mucho de green day, te la puse fácil. Y no te preocupes, yo nunca me aburro de que ustedes me manden reviews, es mas, se puede decir que ya me los espero, pero aun así, cada vez que me llega uno, me emociono igual. Así que nunca dejes de mandarlos, por mucho que digan solo ''sigue así, vas bien''

**Carito go:** pues tu sabes que me gustan tus reviews, pero si escribes, que sea para algo mas productivo que para decir bububububububu. Ok? Si no me escribes algo bonito para la próxima, me pongo a llorar

Besos a **todas mis lectoras queridas**, si siguen mandando esos reviews tan lindos me veré obligada a escribir mas seguido, jeje. Y como casi todas conocen a mara, mi hermanita, pues aprovecho para decirles que ella les manda saludos a todas y que la otra semana termina con los exámenes.

Bueno, aquí tienen mi continuación, espero que no haya tardado mucho

Capitulo 15: night stalker

-FELIZ CUPLEAÑOOOOOOOSSSSSSS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- sam abrió los ojos sobresaltada encontrando a lily, liz y ben rodeándola en su cama, con gorritos de fiesta, silbatos y un montón de regalos

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU¡¡¡¡¡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU¡¡¡¡¡¡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SAM¡¡¡¡¡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU¡¡¡¡¡- cantaban los tres a todo pulmón, echándole confeti a sam.

-anda sam, sonríe- dijo lily viendo que sam tenia la cara mas larga del mundo

-anímate, es tu cumpleaños¡¡¡¡¡- dijo liz dándole un gorrito

-gracias chicos, pero no me siento bien- dijo sam echándose de nuevo en la cama

-vamos sam, que tienes?-

-nada, solo quiero seguir durmiendo, eso es todo-

-te dormiste tarde ayer por lo de la cita con remus?-

Sam sintió como un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-si, si…es que…me dormí tarde, eso es todo- dijo cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con la manta.

-vino un montón de gente a dejarte tus regalos- dijo lily agitando una caja delante de ella

Sam hizo un gruñido debajo de las sabanas

-bueno sam, aquí te dejamos tus regalos para cuando te despiertes, nosotros nos vamos a desayunar-

Cuando todos hubieron salido de la habitación, sam se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar los paquetes que estaban amontonados. Leo se subió a la cama de un salto y comenzó a ronronear mientras le acariciaba la mano con una pata. Sam lo tomo en brazos mientras tomaba una pequeña caja morada con un lazo plateado. Era de lily. Tenía una pequeña nota atada en el lazo:

Happy birthday¡¡¡¡¡ espero que te guste, lo pedí

En un catalogo muggle. Estoy segura de que te veras

Increíble usándolo. T.Q.M. att lily

Sam abrió la caja encontrando un cinturón negro con una hebilla que decía Rock Star en letras plateadas. Era definitivamente el estilo de regalo que lily daría. Volvió a meter el cinturón en su caja y tomo la siguiente. Era de liz y ben a la vez. Era una caja grande de color azul, sam la abrió y encontró un abrigo de cuero negro con puños de terciopelo. Si hubiera estado de buen humor, tal vez se habría puesto a saltar por la habitación. Siempre había querido un abrigo así, pero en cambio, solo lo dejo sobre la almohada y siguió con el próximo regalo. Un espejo mágico de sus padres que le decía como se veía.

También había un ajedrez mágico nuevo, con piezas de lujo, de su abuela. Un libro sobre elfos, de Di. Y muchas otras cosas inútiles. se metió la mano al bolsillo para guardar la nota de lily cuando sintió algo frío. Lo saco y vio la pequeña hada plateada con alas de cristal. En ese momento recordó los tristes ojos de remus y sus palabras antes de irse y dejarla allí sola. Decidió que bajaría las escaleras y le pediría perdón. Se metió al baño, se arreglo y se puso su mejor ropa, después de todo, seguía siendo su cumpleaños.

-…an empty street, an empty house, a hole inside my heart, I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller, oh yeah, I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are, the days we had, the songs we sang together…-

-remus¡¡¡¡¡ deja de andar oyendo canciones para mariquitas y levántate que se nos esta haciendo tarde¡¡¡ - dijo sirius apagando la radio que estaba a un costado de remus

-tienes razón sirius, eso no es razón para amargarse la vida- dijo remus cambiando de actitud enseguida -un merodeador nunca sufre por una chica teniendo otras a sus pies…un momento, yo dije eso? Parece algo salido de la boca de james¡¡¡¡- dijo escandalizado

-bueno, james, remus, cual es la diferencia…-

-como que cual es la diferencia?- dijo james que acababa de salir del baño

-ah, olvídenlo, yo me voy a desayunar, de malas si ustedes se quieren quedar aquí- sirius salio y cerro la puerta

-y si solo la hubiera dejado explicarme…- empezó a decir remus

-no, nada de eso, no me vengas con debilidades ahora remus, tienes que mantener la compostura, desde cuando los merodeadores tenemos que estar arrastrándonos ante una chica?- dijo james terminando de vestirse

-pero es que…-

-nada de peros, vas a ir abajo y a demostrarle a esa chica de que madera estas hecho- james lo tomo por los hombros y lo condujo escaleras abajo.

Salieron los dos por el agujero del retrato. Ya llevaban varios tramos de escaleras cuando vieron a un chico de slytherin subir las escaleras.

A remus se le hizo extremadamente conocido.

-lo sabia¡¡¡ lo sabia¡¡¡- dijo en cuanto el chico se perdió de vista

-que?- le pregunto james, quien no había visto nunca a aquel chico

-es el james, yo lo sabia, sabia que ese chico no era nada bueno-

-que chico?-

-ese, el de slytherin que acaba de pasar, es el que te conté, el que estaba hablando con sam anoche-

-yo no se, pero opino que sam no esta nada bien, algo debió pasarle anoche con remus, normalmente esta feliz el día de su cumpleaños- dijo lily preocupadamente mientras engullía su desayuna mas despacio que de costumbre

-y hablando del rey de roma…- dijo liz mientras remus entraba al gran comedor con james detrás (N/A: eso es mas irónico todavía, considerando que se llama remus, jeje)

-bueno, cambiemos el tema, mas bien pensemos que la vamos a hacer a sam de cumpleaños- dijo ben, que ya estaba harto de hablar de sam y remus

-si, hay que ir a conseguir su pastel- dijo lily saboreándose

-lily, tu nunca dejas de pensar en comida, ni siquiera cuando ya estas comiendo ¬¬- dijo liz –yo creo que alguien tiene que distraerla mientras nosotras organizamos la habitación y eso-

-pido distraerla, yo nunca he sido bueno con eso de la organización- dijo ben

Remus y james ya se habían sentado al otro lado de la mesa, y notaban que remus evitaba mirarlos.

Unos segundos después, sam entro en el gran comedor, a paso lento. Todos notaron que remus la miro por un instante y luego bajo la mirada, ella paso junto a sus amigos pero no se sentó, sino que paso de largo hasta donde estaba remus. Se detuvo en frente de el e intento hablar pero el la detuvo

-no me digas nada, sam- dijo mirándola a los ojos con la misma mirada triste de la noche anterior –no quiero escucharlo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a comer mientras casi todo el gran comedor se había dado cuenta del incidente.

Sam camino lentamente hacia donde estaban los demás y tuvo la intención de sentarse

-ahora si, nos puedes explicar que fue eso?- le pregunto lily en voz baja

A sam se le aguaron los ojos y salio corriendo del gran comedor.

A los dos minutos, lily, liz y ben la buscaban por todos lados

-bien, esta búsqueda no esta dando resultados, creo que si nos separamos nos ira mejor, yo iré afuera, liz tu ve a las cocinas, porque si mandamos a lily se pone a comer en vez de buscarla, y tu lily, ve a los salones, si no esta ahí, nos encontramos todos en la biblioteca-

-como ordene mi general- dijo lily haciendo un saludo militar y subiendo las escaleras

-bueno, nos vemos- dijo liz bajando por el otro lado

-liz¡¡¡¡- liz se dio la vuelta y vio que ethan venia corriendo detrás suyo

-hola- dijo esta cuando lo tuvo enfrente

-y…a donde ibas?-

-ah…no, yo iba a…- liz recordó que la ubicación de las cocinas era un secreto y que no podía decirle –yo estaba buscando a sam, pero ya iba a subir-

-y después que tenias que hacer?-

-ah, supongo que nada, por que?-

-es que quería saber si podías ir a pasear por el lago conmigo-

-claro, me encantaría-

Iban saliendo cuando vieron que ben entraba

-liz, no se supone que tu ibas a buscar a sam?-

-si, luego la busco- dijo liz embobada hablando con ethan

Mientras tanto, lily recorría los salones que le gustaban a sam, revisando cada rincón a ver si estaba ahí. Por fin la encontró llorando, sentada en la ventada del aula de runas antiguas

-supongo que ''feliz cumpleaños'' no es una frase muy apropiada para este momento- dijo poniéndose detrás de ella – que tienes?-

-es una historia larga…bueno, no tanto, pero no quiero hablar de eso- dijo secándose la cara con la manga del uniforme

-vamos, sam, tienes que arreglar las cosas con remus-

-es que todo es por culpa de ese tipo…- dijo dándole un puñetazo a la mesa

-cual tipo? De que hablas?-

-cierto, no te he contado la historia…-

-y entonces todo paso porque te lo encontraste en el camino-

-si, y ahora remus cree que lo deje plantado a propósito-

-pero tienes que hablar con el-

-ya ves que ni quiere escucharme…espera, shhh- dijo sam mirando a su alrededor

-que…- lily trato de hablar pero sam la detuvo

-shhhh…hay algo aquí-

Sam se levanto y fue detrás de una columna, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el brillo de unos ojos y el rastro de una capa al alejarse

-era el, estoy segura?-

-quien?- pregunto lily algo despistada

-pues simón¡¡¡ estoy segura de que era el, puedo sentirlo, es algo en el aire-

-yo creo que estas paranoica, sam, mejor nos vamos, hay que planear tu encuentro con remus-

Sam se resistió al principio, pero termino cediendo. Lograron que sam se animara un poco y para el almuerzo, ya no lloraba tanto, es mas, miro a remus y no soltó el llanto tan rápido. Liz era la unica desaparecida. La buscaron un rato pero después se aburrieron y la dejaron que volviera sola, tarde o temprano lo haría.

Al final del día, estaban todos en la habitación, pero liz seguía sin aparecer.

-bueno, chicas, al fin, como nos vamos a vestir para halloween-

-ben¡¡¡ que bueno que preguntas, ya lo tengo todo planeado- comenzó a decir lily emocionada –tenemos que hacernos algo para que no nos reconozcan así que sam, tu te puedes poner la blusa azul que nadie te ha visto aun, un Jean negro y el cinturón que te regale, y encima te puedes poner el abrigo que ben y liz te regalaron, te podemos hacer degradaciones en el cabello, algo así como de negro a azul, y en la cara…-

-espera un momento, tu crees que yo me voy a dejar pintar el cabello?- dijo sam agarrándose el cabello en un gesto protector

-es un hechizo muy sencillo, además, se quita en un par de horas…-

-no, no y mas no-

-pero sam…-

-no y punto, no sigas insistiendo-

-bueno, total, la que va a pasar la vergüenza no soy yo, bueno sigamos, ben, tu puedes salir sin camisa, eso enloquecerá a las chicas, con tu cabello no hay problema, creo que te podemos poner una bandana roja, un collar de púas también se vería bonito…-

-pareceré un perro¡¡¡-

-esa es la gracia- dijo lily riéndose –todos nos tenemos que poner antifaces negros para que no se nos vea la cara-

-bueno, tu crees que liz se va a dejar hacer todo eso?- pregunto sam sin soltarse el cabello aun

-liz es una niña colaboradora, aunque tu lo no creas- dijo lily, en ese momento entro liz, con la cara mas elevada que hayan visto en su vida. Iba como flotando entre nubes. Se tumbo en la cama y luego miro a lily, sam y ben y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-déjame adivinar…ethan- dijo ben aburridamente. Liz sonrió y asintió

-yo, yo- decía sam como niña pequeña –te pidió ser su novia?- liz negó con la cabeza

-a ver, ahora me toca a mi- dijo lily pensando –…te beso?- liz se sonrojo todavía mas y asintió mas fuerte

Las tres se pusieron a gritar mientras saltaban por toda la habitación como histéricas.

-chicas, quien las entiende…¬¬- dijo ben, negando con la cabeza

-ben, no tenias algo que hacer…en la biblioteca?- le dijo lily abriendo bastante los ojos

-no, no creo que…- lily le hacia señas a espaldas de sam -…ah, si ya me acorde, sam, me ayudas?-

-es que estoy cansada, ve tu solo-

-es que tu te conoces la biblioteca de memoria, vamos-

-es que…-

-dije que vamos- y la cogió de la mano y se la llevo

-bueno, liz, manos a la obra- dijo lily en cuanto se fueron

-bien, nos vamos a la cocina a buscar la comida, la traemos a la habitación y de pasada les pedimos a los elfos que nos ayuden, mientras tu decoras, yo voy y le aviso a la gente, cuando lleguen, yo los organizo mientras tu vas a buscar a ben y a sam- dijo liz escribiendo todo en un papel

-perfecto, vamos-

Cumplieron el itinerario al pie de la letra, trajeron cervezas de mantequilla, hidromiel con especias, empanadas de calabaza, tartas de pollo, dulces, chocolates, pastelitos y lo mas importante, un gran pastel de chocolate de dos pisos con 18 velitas y la frase ''feliz cumpleaños sam'' escrita con glasé rosado.

Luego lily, ayudada por los elfos que cargaron el pastel, decoro la habitación con listones rojos, globos, velas flotantes y pequeñas hadas de papel que brillaban de varios colores. Mientras liz hacia la lista de invitados

-a ver lils, dime quien me falta-

-ok, léemela-

-nosotros tres, ethan, remus…-

-si crees que deberíamos invitar a remus?-

-podemos intentarlo- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros –ok sigamos, Lee, sarah, Claire, Adam, Melissa, Ryan el hermano de ethan, Frank y Alice-

-invita a nicky y a di-

-si, buena idea, pero toca ir a avisar a la sala común de hufflepuff y a la de slytherin, y yo no me pienso meter en el nido de las serpientes-

-bien, yo les mando un memo- escribió un par de notas en papel rojo y las hechizo para que se plegaran en avioncitos y se fueran volando

-ok, ya vuelvo con los invitados-

-ben, ya hemos buscado tres veces aquí, te digo que ese libro no esta-

-pero si la señora pince te dijo que si estaba- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para que el libro que tenia bajo la camisa no se le notara

-pero la señora pinces ya esta vieja y va perdiendo la memoria- dijo sam mirando de un lado a otro para ver que no la hubiera escuchado

-chicos, vamonos, ya esta listo, digo…espero que hayan terminado- dijo lily que acababa de llegar corriendo

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, vieron a alguien alejarse por el pasillo. No le prestaron mucha atención y siguieron su camino.

Pero en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, había dos rosas blancas atadas a la puerta con una cinta roja y con un sobre colgando

-son de simón- dijo sam en cuanto las vio

-no lo abras- dijo lily mirando fijamente el sobre

-quien es simón- pregunto ben confundido

-luego te explico dijo sam desatando la cinta roja y abriendo la puerta

Todo estaba oscuro. Lily prendió la luz y un estallido de serpentinas de colores le cayo encima a sam mientras todos saltaban de su escondite y gritaban

-SORPRESAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Holaaaa¡¡¡¡

Se que fue un capitulo algo aburrido pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que poner a simón como un acosador, sino, el próximo no tenia sentido. Últimamente he tenido una crisis de imaginación horrible. Además el que sigue es halloween¡¡¡¡ siiii¡¡¡¡¡ ese estará mucho mejor, se los prometo. Estoy guardando toda mi inspiración para ese.

Tendrá todo lo que les gusta a mis queridas lectoras: lily cantando, disfraces, música, locuras, bromas, acción entre lily y james (mucha acción entre lily y james) espero que kari quede feliz con eso.

Bueno. Solo e falta decir que espero que me manden muchos reviews.

Las kero mucho a todas¡¡¡¡

Akime-black07


	12. Capitulo 16

Holaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡ bueno niñas, aquí esta lo que hemos esperado por tanto tiempo, HALLOWEEEEENNNN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡ WOOOOWWOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ JAJAJAJA¡¡¡¡¡ ejem…ejem… lo siento, exceso de emoción. Bueno, seguro que con este capitulo si complaceré a todas, mucha acción entre lily y james, música, disfraces, sorpresas…bueno, mejor dejo la parla y me pongo a escribir como una niña juiciosa. Aquí están las respuestas a sus reviewcitos ESTOY MUY TRISTE PORQUE EN EL ANTERIOR NO ME MENDARON REVIEWS, SI EL NUMERO NO SUBE, JURO QUE NO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR, SOLO LE MANDARE EL CAPI A KARI Y A MARA POR EMAIL QUE SON LAS UNICAS NIÑAS JUICIOSAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN.

MARA EVANS: bueno, ya el e mail de mi hermanita lo tienes, espero que puedas hablar con ella, nos hablamos otro dia en msn. Muchos bikiños de caramelo. Bye.

KARIPOTTER: no t preocupes si los reviews llegan tarde o temprano, lo importante es que lleguen. Y ya aquí en halloween se arregla todo, estoy segura de que te va a gustar, espero que puedas leerlo (por eso de que no tienes pc) gracias por ser tan dinda y mandarme esos reviews tan alentadores¡¡¡ - bye.

Capitulo 16: halloween madness

-LILIANE EVANS¡¡¡¡ ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LLAMO¡¡¡¡¡¡- le grito liz, aburrida de llamarla –ESTA YA ES LA OCTAVA VEZ¡¡¡¡¡-

-ya voy mami, no quiero ir al colegio- dijo lily envolviéndose mas en las sabanas –además, hoy es sábado…- lily se levanto de repente y miro atónita a todos lados –liz…HOY ES SABADOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡- lily se levanto de la cama gritando y saltando de cama en cama –LlZ, ES SABADOOOO¡¡¡¡ SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA? HOY ES HALLOWEEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-si, lils, ya se, por eso te estaba despertando- dijo la rubia secándose el cabello

-tenemos mucho que hacer, hay que alistar la ropa, preparar lo de las luces, tenemos que hacer hoy el ultimo ensayo para que todo salga perfecto, tenemos que llamar a ben- lily caminaba nerviosa por toda la habitación, en camisón de dormir, mordiéndose las uñas y revolviéndolo todo a su paso

-lily, te vas a dañar la cutícula, tienes que calmarte- dijo liz cogiendola de las muñecas –ben y sam están abajo esperándonos para desayunar, la ropa que nos vamos a poner esta sobre la cama de sam y en cuanto te calmes, te vistas y desayunes, ensayaremos-

-bien, entonces espérame abajo- dijo lily metiéndose al baño

Liz entro en el gran comedor, decorado con las calabazas gigantes de garrid, había murciélagos volando alrededor, los fantasmas estaban mas alegres que de costumbre y el cielo se veía nublado y gris.

-y como estuvo?- le pregunto ben a liz en cuanto se sentó a la mesa

-pues no muy diferente a como la imaginábamos, se esta bañando, digo que baja como en quince minutos-

-no, hoy es halloween y estamos hablando de lily evans, te apuesto a que esta en la puerta en menos de diez minutos- dijo sam

-no están ni tibias, yo le pongo unos…dos minutos- dijo ben muy confiado

-no bromees ben, nadie se viste y se arregla tan rápido-

-llevas siete años conviviendo con lily y parece que no la conocieras, es mas te apuesto lo que quieras a que llega en diez…nueve…ocho…-

-ja, que quieres apostar, igual vas a perder- dijo sam confiada

-una caja de la edición especial de ranas de chocolate que sale en halloween…seis…cinco…cuatro…-

-vas a perder, jajaja-

-dos…uno…-

-hola, sir Nicholas, feliz cumpleaños de muerte- dijo lily entrando en el gran comedor y encontrándose con el fantasma de griffyndor en la entrada

-te odio ¬¬- dijo sam amargada

-hola chicos, feliz halloween- dijo lily feliz

-feliz halloween, lily ¬¬- dijo sam con cara de odio

-por que esas caras, hoy es un día feliz¡¡¡¡-

-ok, liliane, como quieras, ahora siéntate y come antes de que comience a arrepentirme de tocar hoy- dijo sam mas amargada todavía

-lily, me estas quemando las puntas- se quejaba sam. Hace diez minutos, lily había comenzado a experimentar con su cabello, le habían probado diecisiete colores, cuatro peinados y cinco cortes diferentes.

-bueno, creo que este es el definitivo- dijo lily admirando su obra

Sam tenia el cabello negro como siempre pero a la mitad comenzaba a degradarse en rojo, naranja y terminaba en amarillo en las puntas, dándole apariencia de fuego –bueno sam, vístete y déjame terminar con liz-

-estas segura de que esto se quita?- dijo mirándose en el espejo

-claro, como en cinco horas ya no tendrás nada, es como la cenicienta, el hechizo se rompe y quedas igual de harapienta que antes- dijo lily tomando el cepillo de liz mientras sam la mira con cara de pocos amigos

-a ver que locura me vas a hacer a mi- dijo liz quitándose la toalla del cabello

-tu solo siéntate y confía en mi-

-ja, tu lo haces sonar fácil- dijo la rubia sentándose en la silla

Mientras lily trabajaba le grito a ben que se vistiera y le cambio el color a la blusa de sam.

-ben, salte de la habitación, no nos puedes ver antes de que estemos listas¡¡¡¡-

-como ordene, generala evans-

Ya el baile estaba por empezar, todo el mundo estaba listo, ya la gente comenzaba a bajar y ben todavía estaba en la sala comun esperando que se dignaran a bajar.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie y la música se empezaba a escuchar abajo, tres chicas bajaron las escaleras.

-wow, díganme quien es quien- dijo ben, boquiabierto de la impresión

Ante el había una chica con cabello de fuego, una camiseta azul, un jean con cadenas, unas botas y una chaqueta de cuero negro. A su lado, había una chica de cabello negro y liso, con mechones morados y azules, una camiseta negra con plateado, una corbata de ravenclaw, unos jeans y muchos collares y brazaletes, y del otro lado había una chica con el pelo azul brillante con toques de verde, y una chaquetilla larga y blanca encima de un atuendo completamente negro. Las tres llevaban antifaces negros con bordes brillantes.

-bueno, mis queridas señoritas, creo que ahora solo necesitamos un nombre- dijo ben tomando a lily y a sam del brazo

-seamos…rock 5¡¡¡- dijo liz emocionada

-liz, aléjate de mis discos de maroon5 ¬¬- dijo lily amargadamente

-ok, yo solo trataba de ayudar, podemos ser…red holiday-

-aléjate también de mis discos de green day y yellow card ¬¬-

-podemos ser…''the crescent moon''- propuso sam mirando por la ventana y viendo la luna.

-me gusta, tiene estilo, es original- dijo lily pensativa –bueno, ahora vamos a preparar los instrumentos, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestro publico-

En menos de dos minutos estaban en la sala de los menesteres poniéndole el nombre del grupo a la batería de ben.

-bueno chicos, tenemos solo dos minutos para aparecernos en el escenario, solo tenemos permiso para dos de nosotros, así que dos se aparecerán en el escenario con los instrumentos y los otros dos se irán a pie- dijo lily mirando su reloj

-lily, relájate, todo va a salir bien- dijo sam poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro –yo digo que lo mas justo es que ben, que es el que mas se cansa tocando, se vaya con la batería y mi bajo colgado, y que una de ustedes dos se valla con las dos guitarras-

-lily, ve tu, tu te sabes mejor la organización en el escenario, nos vemos abajo- dijo liz saliendo detrás de sam

-bueno, ben, sostente fuerte- dijo lily moviendo su varita y sintiendo esa sensación de ser absorbida por un tubo. Un segundo después, estaban los dos de pie en un escenario de tablas, detrás de un telón negro. Podían escuchar la música muy fuerte y a la gente hablando abajo. Un chico de ravenclaw entro en el escenario con un par de discos

-organícense, salen en diez minutos- les dijo

Enseguida comenzaron a organizar los instrumentos, a aplicar ''sonorus'' a los instrumentos e hicieron un ensayo con la voz de lily. Dos minutos después, llegaron liz y sam.

-bueno chicos, aquí estamos, ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo lily un poco nerviosa

-cálmate, todo nos va a salir perfecto- dijo sam –pónganse en circulo y tómense de las manos. Mentalicen que es lo que mas quieren en este mundo e imaginen que esta allá abajo esperando que den lo mejor de ustedes-

Lily se imagino a james, parado en medio de la multitud, observándola fijamente. –_estupida, deja de pensar en eso_- se reprendió

-bueno, llego la hora- dijo liz colgándose la guitarra

El mismo chico de ravenclaw entro con unos audífonos puestos

-ya están listos- ellos asintieron. El chico salio al escenario y anuncio

-alumnos de hogwarts, es un honor para mi presentarles a las estrellas de esta noche: the crescent moon- todo la escuela aplaudió mientras el telón se corría e iba dejando ver a una multitud de estudiantes disfrazados

-solo recuerden, no saben quienes somos- dijo liz antes de que se terminara de abrir

Lily miro hacia atrás y liz le sonrió, sam le hizo una señal de aprobación con el dedo y ben asintió. Tomo el micrófono nerviosamente. Volvió a mirara hacia atrás y sam volvió a sonreírle. En ese momento le pareció escucharla diciendo ''todo saldrá bien'', pero sam no había movido los labios. La miro extrañada y esta solo le guiño un ojo. Volvió a tomar el micrófono entre sus manos y ben comenzó a tocar la batería

Un, dos, tres, cuatro

Lily comenzó a rasguear la guitarra y cantar

Do you have the time  
to listen to me whine  
about nothing and everything  
all at once

I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y a saltar y lily se olvido de su miedo y comenzó a cantar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

En este punto, liz y sam se unieron con la otra guitarra y el bajo, comenzaron a cantar los coros, mirando al público que los ovacionaba

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
it's bringing her down…

-cantan muy bien, cierto?- dijo Sirius emocionado por la música muggle

-si, en especial la del cabello negro, lastima que bellezas así no se consigan en hogwarts- dijo james mirando a lily sin saberlo

-porque no poner en marcha tus encantos y tratas de conquistar a la muggle-

-sabes que tienes razon, salir con una muggle debe ser divertido- dijo james caminando hacia la primera fila

…Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

Terminaron de tocar y se sonrieron. Todo el publico comenzó a gritar y pedir que tocaran otra, pero eso no lo volverían a hacer en mucho tiempo.

Bajaron de escenario y se abrazaron.

-ves, te lo dije, todo salio muy bien- dijo liz emocionada

-esperen, tengo algo que hacer- dijo sam viendo a remus a lo lejos

-si, yo tengo que ir a buscar a ethan- dijo liz

-entonces señorita, bailamos?- dijo ben llevando a lily de la mano hacia la pista donde sonaba una canción de chevelle.

-ben, tengo sed, ahora vuelvo- dijo lily dirigiéndose a la mesa de las bebidas

Iba atravesando por la multitud cuando un chico le puso la mano en el hombro.

-le puedo traer algo?- era un chico vestido de caballero, con un antifaz azul que contrastaba con la capa.

-no, gracias yo puedo ir sola- dijo la chica –pero gracias-

-espera, aun no se su nombre, bella dama-

-el mió no importa, creo que las damas tienen derecho a preguntar primero-

-pues debe usted saber que esta ente el rey Arturo Pendragon, soberano de Inglaterra- dijo inclinando la cabeza

-pues entonces puede llamarme ginebra, mi señor- dijo haciéndole una venia

(N/A: para los brutos ignorantes que no se saben la leyenda del rey Arturo, ginebra era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, así que lily esta prácticamente dándole una pista)

(N/A2: a partir de ahora, en todo lo que pase entre lily y james, ellos se van a llamar Arturo y ginebra)

-puedo acompañar a la señorita ginebra a buscar algo de beber?-

-pues gracias, mi señor, pero creo que conozco muy bien el colegio-

-ah, yo pensé que la señorita no era alumna de hogwarts-

-y como es eso, sir caballero?-

-pues vera, yo pensé que la señorita era muggle, por la música que canta-

-no solo los muggles pueden componer bella música, mi lord-

-en eso tiene usted razón-

-creo que puedo aceptar la invitación, el escenario lo deja a una muy cansada-

-pero a donde va la señorita?-

-a la mesa de las bebidas, por que lo pregunta?-

-pues yo pensaba invitarla aun sitio diferente-

-me halaga su invitación, después de usted-

Los dos salieron del gran comedor dirigiéndose hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Cuando hubieron llegado, Arturo le pidió que lo esperara un momento, se metió tras una esquina y volvió después con su varita encendida

-mi bella dama, usted debe prometerme que nada de lo que vea será divulgado a alguien mas, todo lo que suceda esta noche debe quedar solo en esta noche, mañana debemos olvidarnos de todo esto-

-prometido- dijo ginebra mientras Arturo levantaba su varita y en la espalda de la estatua aparecía un pasadizo. Ginebra intento no poner cara de mucha sorpresa mientras bajaba los estrechos escalones.

Las oscuras escaleras daban a un sótano que olía a dulce, el cual reconoció luego como la trastienda de honeydukes, salieron de allí y se fueron directamente a las tres escobas.

-tome asiento mi bella dama-

-muchas gracias mi lord-

-que desea pedir?-

-por ahora, solo una cerveza de mantequilla-

-mesero, traiga dos cervezas de mantequilla para la dama y para mi por favor-

-como quieran chicos- dijo madame Rosmerta mirándolos como si estuvieran locos.

-no se lo que opine mi bella señorita pero a mi me gustaría tomar mi bebida fuera- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

-afuera?-

-si, es que tengo algo que mostrarle- la tomo de la mano y la saco del establecimiento.

Caminaron por la nieve ligera que cubría el piso, por las ya oscuras calles de Hogmeade, hasta que llegaron a un mirador con barandas de madera que daba a una casa muy vieja.

-esto era lo que le quería mostrar mi lady- dijo señalando la hermosa vista del firmamento que se tenia desde allí.

-como supo mi gusto por la astronomía?- le pregunto ella observando las estrellas

-no lo se, solo adivine, es también es una de mis ciencias favoritas-

La chica se apoyo en la baranda a mirar soñadoramente las estrellas que se veían a lo lejos.

-jamás había tenido una vista tan clara del cúmulo de las pléyades- dijo extasiada mientras su cabello se movía con el viento. Una corriente helada paso entonces e hizo que se estremeciera del frío. En ese momento el aprovecho para abrazarla por la espalda.

Se quedaron allí, contemplando las estrellas, sin hablar, si mirarse, solo con saber que el otro estaba allí, se sentían plenos, aunque fuera un completo desconocido.

-esta haciendo mucho frío- dijo ella tiritando después de que otra corriente helada la sacudió

Se devolvieron hacia el agradable calor de las tres escobas.

Los dos se sentaron a tomarse sus cervezas de mantequilla, mientras hablaban de hogwarts, de los partidos, de la carrera artística de ella. Llevaban tanto tiempo hablando que ya habían pasado de tomarse diez cervezas de mantequilla a pedir un par de wiskys de fuego.

-brindo por esta porquería de vida, porque todos los días no son como este- dijo la chica, ya un poco ebria

-salud, yo brindo por este mundo tan retorcido, y por esos inútiles del ministerio que no hacen nada por arreglarlo- dijo el, quien no estaba menos ebrio que ella. Madame Rosmerta les trajo el par de margaritas voladoras que habían pedido pero ella la rechazo

-es que mi linda señorita no puede con un par de copas?- dijo el moviendo su bebida frente a ella

-me esta usted retando, a mi? Pues sépase que a mi nadie me gana, mesero tráigame otras dos- dijo ella tomándose la bebida en un instante.

-no creen que ya han bebido suficiente chicos?- pregunto madame Rosmerta viéndolos a los dos tambalearse

-yo decidiré cuando sea suficiente, usted solo sirva-

-esperen, tengo algo que hacer- dijo sam viendo a remus a lo lejos

Ella comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, encontrando a remus sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción que sam había oído en uno de los discos de lily.

''Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some covers share some skin…''

Sam se detuvo al lado de remus y espero hasta que el volteara. En ese momento recordó que con el disfraz, probablemente el no la reconocería

Remus iba también vestido de caballero, con un antifaz rojo, pero sam sabia reconocerlo hasta en la oscuridad. Tenía un sombrero negro con una pluma roja, una vestimenta azul oscuro y unas botas.

-me haría el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza- pregunto fingiendo una voz diferente. Remus la miro, sin saber quien era. Acepto y comenzaron a bailar abrazados. Solo habían pasado una semana separados y sam lo sentía como una eternidad. Se acomodo mejor en su cuello, aspirando el fresco aroma de su cabello y sintiéndose segura de nuevo. Cuando ya iban por la mitad de la canción, sam aprovecho que el no le veía la cara para quitarse el antifaz.

''…and maybe all I need, in the darkness she is all I see, come and rest your bones with me…''

-Remus…- dijo una voz bastante conocida para el. Se separo un poco para verla y enseguida la reconoció, intento separarse y dejar de bailar pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, se vería muy sospechoso en medio de la canción.

-remus, perdóname por favor…-

-no sam, por favor no empecemos de nuevo, no quiero escuchar lo mismo-

-pero si aun no te he dicho nada, no me has dejado hablar-

-a ver, dime que es eso que tengo que escuchar? Que lo sientes pero sin darte cuenta te enamoraste de otra persona?-

''…I'm driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave…''

-no remus, yo nunca quise dejarte plantado, fue su culpa, el me detuvo-

-y ahora me vas a decir que te amarro a un árbol para que no te fueras y que luego te dio unas rosas y tu le diste las gracias?-

-no, Rem, eso lo hizo porque accidentalmente le dije que era mi cumpleaños-

-sabes que, sam? Me aburrí de tus excusas, si no me quieres esta bien, no me debes ninguna explicación- dijo separándose de ella bruscamente, lo que provoco que algunas personas voltearan a mirarlos

-pero el punto es que yo si te…-

-no me digas nada…- remus se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella lo tomo de las muñecas y le dio un beso de repente. Dos segundos mas tarde se separo de el para tomar aire

-yo te amo remus, eso es lo que he intentado decirte todo este tiempo, te amo, no imagino mi vida sin ti, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, te amo - y volvieron a unirse en un largo y calido beso, allí en medio de la pista de baile, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, mientras el resto del colegio les aplaudía y se escuchaban uno que otro silbido, mientras en un rincón, nadie se percataba de que unos fríos ojos los miraban con desden.

-…ja, ve señor Arturo que a mi nadie me gana?-

-ok, lo acepto, tu ganaste-

-bien mi señor, ahora creo que lo llevare a su camita antes de que su novia lo regañe- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano

-pues me regañaría si tuviera- dijo levantándose, pero se tambaleo tanto al hacerlo que casi se cae, al igual que ella

-como? El soberano de toda Inglaterra es soltero?-

-sip, y que se dice de la dama mas bella del reino?-

-no ha encontrado al caballero apropiado, y usted su majestad?-

-pues hay una chica en la corte, pero no me presta atención-

-ah, que lastima-

Así fueron saliendo del establecimiento, un poco pasadas la una y media de la madrugada. Subieron la escalerilla polvorienta y oscura casi a rastras y caminaron hasta la sala comun vacía, casi cayéndose

-…jajajajaja, no te lo puedo creer, de verdad?-

-en serio, jamás he podido volar más de un minuto en una escoba sin tener un encuentro cercano con el pavimento-

-en cambio yo no puedo vivir sin mi escoba-

-una vez le robe su escoba a mi mejor amigo para ir al otro lado del lago y solo digo que al calamar no le gusta la madera de roble-

-jajajajajajajajajaja-

-jajajajajaja- se estaban riendo tanto que casi caen uno encima del otro

Se echaron en un sillón grande y el se quito la capa

-es mi imaginación o aquí esta haciendo calor-

Ella también se quito la chaqueta que llevaba, las botas y la corbata

Se tumbaron en el sillón a mirar por la ventana

-lastima que esta noche se tenga que acabar- dijo el acariciándole en cabello negro con mechones morados y azules, que ya comenzaba a tener matices de rojo. Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que quedaron a muy corta distancia el uno del otro, fundieron sus labios en un largo beso. Siguieron besándose allí, en medio de la solitaria sala comun, ella le quito su camisa y le revolvió el cabello negro. Habían perdido la noción de la realidad.

Solo volvieron en si cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de la puerta

-LILIANE EVANS¡¡¡¡, ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ¡¡¡¡- sam estaba de pie en la puerta, tomada de la mano con remus, mirado escandalizada hacia el sillón. En ese momento, lily pareció recuperar la cordura. Se vio a si misma sentada a horcajadas sobre un semi-desnudo james potter, con la blusa desabrochada y la mitad del cabello rojo y la mitad negro.

-LILY¡¡¡¡¡ BAJATE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO¡¡¡¡¡- volvió a gritar sam

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que a todas les haya gustado¡¡¡¡ me diverti mucho escribiendolo.

En este capitulo la musica le agrega impacto, asi que si lo pueden leer mientras escuchan la cancion, no duden en hacerlo. La que canta lily es basket case, de green day y la que bailan sam y remus es Sunday morning de maroon 5 (si no ponia esa, carito me mataba, ella ama esa cancion)

NO SEAN TAN MALAS Y MANDES REVIEWCITOS A LA PROXIMA, POR LO MENOS PARA SABER QUE SI LEYERON, NO IMPORTA QUE NO DIGAN NADA. LAS QUIERO MUCHO A TODAS¡¡¡¡¡ HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO¡¡¡¡ -


	13. Capitulo 17

DISCLAIMER: decidí empezar a hacer estas cosas, uno nunca sabe cuando se le ocurra a rowling meterse a leer esto, así que por evitar problemas legales: nada de esto es mi, nada me pertenece, salvo por liz, sam, ben y otros muchos (ojo que nicky no es mía, es de mi hermana) todo lo demás, le pertenece a J.K. rowling a la WB.  
Hola a todas mis lectoras lindas, se que deben estar planeando un asesinato por haberme demorado tanto, pero es que mi cerebro necesitaba unas vacaciones, ya lo he exprimido mucho últimamente, necesitaba descansar de las funciones exponenciales y las guerras civiles, y de las letras un poquito.

Tenía la intención de actualizar el 6 de enero como regalo de día de reyes pero justo ese día me enferme y me tuvieron que internar en un horrendo hospital muggle. Cuando regrese a casa, la conexión estaba dañada y no la han podido arreglar hasta ahora.

Así que les ruego que tengan piedad de esta pobre alma, espero poder recompensarlas con esto. Ya la inspiración esta volviendo, mi Manis linda regreso y la vida parece mejorar, así que ya regresare formalmente a mis oficios de escritora (jeje, se supone que iba a adelantar mucho en vacaciones, pero conmigo es todo lo contrario)

Y bueno, para que sigo con la parla si yo se que nadie lee nunca esto, solo pasan de largo a donde dice:

Capitulo 17: consequences the night after

-ahhh, que me paso?- dijo lily agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Parecía que iba a estallar. Todo le daba vueltas y no podía ver ni oír bien.

Intento abrir los ojos pero todo lo que veía eran figuras borrosas moviéndose por toda la habitación.

Dos minutos después escucho que sam se sentaba en su cama

-ya se despertó, liz, tráele un poco de café-

Sintió como le ponían la taza caliente cerca de su rostro. Se bebió todo casi sin respirar.

-lily, quieres explicarme que rayos hacías en esa situación con…con… potter?¡¡¡¡- le reclamo sam al fin

-no lo se- dijo lily lentamente mientras volvía a acercar la taza a su boca. Todo lo que le venia a la mente eran borrosas imágenes de ella acariciándole el cabello a james mientras le quitaba el antifaz. Por que no se había dado cuanta enseguida? Que le había pasado en ese momento? Pero no quería pensar en eso, todo le daba vueltas y mas vueltas.

-como que no lo sabes? Eres el colmo liliane evans¡¡¡¡¡-

-ya no mas, por favor¡¡¡¡¡- dijo metiendo la cara entre las manos

-sam, mejor déjala que se calme y luego hablamos con ella- dijo a liz mirando lily con ojos de ''de esta no te salvas''.

Lily volvió a recostarse en la cama, quedándose dormida de nuevo, mientras sam y liz salían de la habitación.

Soño con caballeros y princesas y reyes con coronas de cristal y una reina pelirroja, caballeros sentados en una mesa redonda y un mago vestido de azul que tenia los mismos ojos de james potter.

Ya eran como las 10 a.m. lily se acababa de levantar, todavía se sentía bastante mal, tenía la boca reseca, la cabeza le iba a estallar. En eso, sam entro de nuevo a la habitación.

-ahora si me puedes explicar?- le pregunto sam sentándose a su lado

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-lily, te has puesto a pensar lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento?-

-ya se, ya se¡¡¡¡¡ soy una estupida¡¡¡¡¡ deja de recordármelo¡¡¡¡- le grito levantándose de la cama y recogiéndose el cabello que tenia regado por todo el rostro

-lily, por favor dime que no eras tu en ese momento, por favor dime que estabas poseída por algún espíritu o algo-

-si, estaba poseída por el espíritu de ginebra después de un concurso a ver quien tomaba mas margaritas voladoras-

-lily, en que estabas pensando cuando te fuiste con potter?-

-no pensaba, simplemente actuaba, además, no era el, era Arturo, otra persona completamente diferente-

-si, y tu eras ginebra, pero la que paga las consecuencias no es ginebra sino lily- sam la volvió a sentar en la cama –agradece que fui yo quien entre por esa puerta, que tan que hubiera entrado mcgonagall?-

-lo se, lo se¡¡¡¡¡-

-además, también fue muy irresponsable que andarás por ahí ebria con potter, ya te diste cuenta de lo que pasa cuando bebes así, que rayos te creías que andabas haciendo? Jugando a la niña grande y madura, pues déjame decirte que esta es una de las inmadureces mas grandes que has cometido¡¡¡¡-

-tu no eres mi madre, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, ni como comportarme¡¡¡¡¡ quien te da derecho a decir que esta bien y que no?¡¡¡¡-

-soy tu amiga, eso me da derecho¡¡¡¡¡-

Lily bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común, dejando a sam en la habitación. Liz iba saliendo por el agujero de la dama gorda. Caminaron juntas hasta el gran comedor, sin encontrarse muchos tropiezos, pero en cuanto entraron todos voltearon a ver a lily y comenzaron a murmurar.

-genial, lo que me faltaba, todo hogwarts hablando de mi, justo lo que termina de hacer mi día perfecto-

En ese momento bajaron dos de los merodeadores, despertando todavía más murmullos en los estudiantes. Sirius solo los ignoro, pero remus le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a lily.

Estaba simplemente harta, todo el maldito colegio la miraba como si fuera leprosa o algo así, sus amigas le recriminaban todo cada vez que podían, remus solo le había hablando dos veces para regañarla al igual que sam, ben parecía no haberse enterado bien del asunto y james no aparecía por ningún lado. Aunque en parte era mejor que se quedara sin aparecer, así no tendría que recordarlo todo. Al atardecer, ya casada de que nadie en hogwarts la entendiera, subió las escaleras de la torre oeste. Por fin un momento de descanso.

Cuando llego, lo encontró todo tal cual y como lo había dejado la ultima vez. La pobre Lucille estaba bastante empolvada. La afino un poco y comenzó a tocar algo diferente, una sencilla melodía que le recodaba épocas felices, pero que no recordaba haber escuchado antes.

-así que la señorita evans estuvo en una situación comprometedora en un sofá de la sala común con el sex simbol de la escuela- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-no, no tu también, nicky, no mas- dijo lily volteándose para verle la cara

-pues nada mas te digo que yo no hago caso de rumores, prefiero escuchar la versión original de la historia- dijo sentándose junto a ella

-pues para que me pongo a contarte si yo misma no recuerdo bien lo que pasó-

-has un intento, a veces eso ayuda-

-bien, después de la actuación de anoche, estaba muy emocionada por como nos recibió el publico, y de repente me comencé a sentir un poco extraña porque todas tenían a alguien, liz tenia a ethan, sam en parte tenia a remus y yo no tenia a nadie, entonces de repente se me aparece sir príncipe encantado de los cuentos de hadas y me invita a tomar algo y yo no me pude negar. Si se me hizo un poco extraño la forma en que me llevo a las tres escobas, pero no me importo, estaba tan sumergida en mi papel de ginebra que ya no pensaba en quien era yo en realidad-

-y entonces la típica escena en donde dos personas que se odian encarnan a dos que se aman y como la función debe continuar, se fueron solitos a la sala común y…-

-momento¡¡¡¡ quien esta contando la historia? Tu o yo?-

-ok, ok, prosigue, solo le quería poner un poco de animo-

-bueno, entonces nos fuimos las tres escobas y comenzamos a hablar y era tan encantador, se comportaba como un verdadero caballero, es que no es posible que sea el mismo patán que se pavonea por los pasillos de la escuela-

-pues aunque usted no lo crea, potter es aquel cuyos ojos arrebataron el aliento de la bella Ginebra y que con solo…-

-ya, ya, no te me pongas poética ahora, es lo menos que necesito- dijo lily apoyando la cabeza en las dos manos mientras veía como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Entonces sintió como nicky le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras veía el atardecer con ella.

-lily, a ti te gusta potter verdad?- le pregunto nicky secándole los ojos

-no lo se- dijo lily concentrándose en la pequeña franja de sol que todavía quedaba en el horizonte.

-bien prongs, estuviste bastante cerca- dijo sirius regresando a la habitación después de un largo día de clases –de no ser por maynard, hoy tuvieras escoba nueva-

-yo no sabia que era ella, padfoot- dijo sentándose en la cama –además, no estaba, lo que se dice, consciente-

-hubiera dado lo mismo, así lo hubieras hecho bajo un imperius hubieras ganado la apuesta- dijo descargando su bolsa de libros en la cama –tengo que evitar este tipo de encuentros, ya se te esta poniendo fácil y eso no lo puedo permitir-

-jaja, pues fíjate que a mi nadie me gana, tendré a evans comiendo de la palma de mi mano en menos de lo que te lleva decir quidditch- dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su túnica para salir.

-un momento, a donde cree usted que va, señor potter?- dijo remus entrando en la habitación

-voy a…a…pues la verdad no estoy seguro, iba a demostrarle al mundo que puedo tener a evans cuando quiera, pero no se a donde iba- dijo james quitando a remus de la mitad

-james, sabes que no quiero que la lastimes-

-si moony, ya me dijiste eso esta mañana- dijo bajando las escaleras

Lily iba caminando con nicky por el tercer piso. Hace mucho tiempo que no le contaba tantas cosas de si misma a alguien. La estaba acompañando a la sala común de hufflepuff.

-adiós gill- dijo ben dándole un beso en la mejilla a una chica de hufflepuff, la cual entro por la estatua enseguida

-ese es ben?- dijo lily con cara de incredulidad

-esa es gill?- dijo nicky con la misma cara

-la/lo conoces- dijeron las dos al tiempo

-ese es ben, un amigo, casi mi hermano mayor- dijo lily mirando como ben se alejaba en sentido contrario

-y esa es gill, una amiga, recuerdas? Fue la chica que entro conmigo en su vagón el primer día-

-ah si, ya la recuerdo, pero mi pregunta es…que hacen esos dos juntos?-

-lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero ahora mismo lo voy a averiguar, nos vemos luego- dijo nicky entrando por la estatua.

Lily siguió caminando por el pasillo cuando vio que un chico iba subiendo las escaleras demasiado rápido para su gusto. Se le hizo increíblemente familiar.

-simón- recordó de repente. Se notaba que iba con dirección al séptimo piso. Había dos opciones: que conociera a sam demasiado bien y que la fuera a buscar a la biblioteca o que fuera hacia la sala común, lo cual era casi imposible pues no tenía la contraseña.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, a una distancia considerable para que el no notara que estaba allí.

Ella creía que se dirigía a la sala común, pero parecía que había estado observando bastante a sam. Se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Cuando comenzaron a subir las últimas escaleras para llegar a la biblioteca, lily lo perdió de vista. De repente se encontró sola en las escaleras, decidió seguir subiendo, llego a la puerta de la biblioteca, echo un vistazo adentro pero no vio a nadie. Se iba dando la vuelta para regresarse ciando una mano le tapo la boca y la otra le dio la vuelta, exactamente como hicieran con sam hace unas semanas.

-que hacías siguiéndome?- pregunto un bastante enojado simón, quien le destapo la boca y la agarro de las muñecas fuertemente

-no se de que estas hablando¡¡¡¡- dijo lily haciendo un esfuerzo por soltarse

-llevas unos minutos siguiéndome, no creas que no me he dado cuenta- dijo mirándola acusadoramente

-pues no se de que hablas, ni siquiera te conozco, jamás te había visto¡¡¡¡- dijo lily soltándose –además, que estas haciendo tu aquí?-

-pues ahora esta prohibido venir a la biblioteca?-

-pues no, pero no pareces del tipo que lee-

En ese momento, sam venia saliendo de la biblioteca con los brazos llenos de libros. Los dos dieron la vuelta al tiempo y se encontraron con el par de ojos asustados. Sam, boquiabierta se los quedo mirando mientras los libros cayeron al suelo. Enseguida, lily vio como la mirada de simón cambiaba. Dejaba de ser dura y fría y se volvía como magnética y profunda al mirar a sam. En ese momento, lily noto algo, sam se quedo inmóvil al verlo, no podía mover ni un músculo. Trataba de hablar, pero en cuanto abría su boca, simón parecía abrir más los ojos y esto la detenía.

-sam…- balbuceo lily nerviosa, pero sam no reacciono

-sam…vamonos¡¡¡- dijo lily mas fuerte

-sam¡¡¡¡¡¡ vamos¡¡¡¡- esta vez la tomo de la mano y la arrastro tras de si, escaleras abajo.

Llegaron corriendo a la sala común, encontrándola demasiado llena como para hablar allí. Además, al verlas llegar corriendo, todos voltearon a mirarlas.

Buscaron a liz con la mirada, pero al no encontrarla decidieron subir.

-…sam, que es lo que ese chico te hizo?- le pregunto la pelirroja tirándose en la cama.

-no lo se exactamente, solo se que lo que me hace daño son sus ojos-

-sam, tenemos que averiguar que es lo que ese chico quiere contigo-

-nos vemos luego- dijo sam levantándose de repente.

-a donde se supone que vas?- le dijo lily casi gritándole

-a buscar a Remus- dijo sam poniéndose su chaqueta y saliendo.

-genial¡¡¡¡ ahora me quede aquí sola, sin nadie que me ayude a investigar- grito lily mientras liz entraba a la habitación -y tu donde estabas?- le pregunto de mal humor. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y saco su libro de aritmancia.

-me voy¡¡¡¡ aquí no hay nadie con los pies en la tierra¡¡¡¡- grito levantándose para salir de la habitación

-pues déjeme decirle señorita Evans, que usted no es el mejor ejemplo de cordura en toda la escuela- dijo liz levantando la vista de sus deberes

-pues gracias- le respondió mirándola sarcásticamente mientras ella sacaba cálculos en voz alta –y tu desde cuando tan estudiosa?-

-…entonces la factorizacion de la serie de pi multiplicado por el radio de alcance del hechizo es…pues que tu no estudies no significa que nosotros tampoco lo hagamos. Ah, pásame a hueverto, ethan me dijo que se lo llevara mas tarde-

-me voy a la biblioteca- dijo lily lanzándole el huevo

-y eso?-

-pues que cuando uno investiga algo siempre va a la biblioteca, y como no tengo ni idea de donde guardan los expedientes de los alumnos-

-pues si fuera tu, buscaría en algún otro lugar, el despacho de filch, por ejemplo-

Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzo el rostro de lily, como lo hacia cada vez que se ocurría una idea perversa. A los pocos minutos se escucho un ruido ensordecedor en los pisos inferiores, y luego se vio a peeves atravesando a toda velocidad el piso de los salones.

-lily¡¡¡ esto es el colmo- pensó liz enseguida –si filch la atrapa estará condenada a limpiar trofeos por el resto del año-

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja ya estaba a contados pasos del despacho de filch. Solo había un problema, ella no sabia donde buscar, jamás había estado en ese lugar antes y dudaba mucho que fuera a encontrar lo que buscaba, pero había que intentarlo, y no se le ocurría otro lugar donde encontrar esa información.

Cuando entro al diminuto despacho encontró un viejo escritorio rodeado de archivadores, una repisa llena de objetos diversos y unas extrañas cadenas colgadas de la pared del fondo.

Ahora surgía un nuevo problema. No sabia donde empezar. Primero, no sabia el nombre completo del extraño chico; y segundo, los archivadores no tenían ningún tipo de rotulación.

Abrió un archivador al azar. Al parecer era bastante viejo, pues lo pergaminos estaban amarillentos y en mal estado. Saco uno y vio el expediente de un alumno de 1857. Descarto completamente ese archivero. Abrió el mas próximo al escritorio de filch, el cual tenia expedientes mucho mas recientes. Alargo la mano y cogió uno bastante grueso. Cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrar ''Potter, James Isaac. Gryffindor. Séptimo curso'', con una fotografía del merodeador, estilo prisión, posando de frente con un cartelito de números. Avanzo unos cuantos expedientes y vio ahí también el de black, casi del mismo grueso, el de petigrew, un poco mas delgado y el de remus casi plano. Siguió avanzando en busca de expedientes de slytherin pero no encontró ninguno. Bajo más cajones hasta toparse con otro muy delgado, casi vacio. ''Riddle, Tom Marvolo. Slytherin. Séptimo curso'' cogió otro y encontró ''Webber, Vincent Angelus. Slytherin. Segundo curso''. (N/A: vanee¡¡¡ me acorde de ti antes de ponerle el apellido). La fotografía era casi idéntica a la de simon. Se le ocurrió que tal vez podía ser su padre. Coloco la carpeta encima del escritorio para seguir buscando la de simon. Siguió buscando entre el mar de carpetas. Expedientes, castigos, objetos perdidos, decomisados, expulsiones. En Internet las cosas eran más fáciles de encontrar, solo decías lo que querías y google lo buscaba por ti. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez podía usar un hechizo para simplificar la búsqueda.

-accio expediente Simon Webber- dijo blandiendo su varita en el aire. En ese momento un cajón se abrió y una carpeta amarillenta salio flotando para aterrizar en los brazos de lily. Si no se comparaban las fechas, se podría decir que es la misma persona en ambas fotografías. Lily abrió ambos expedientes y comparo un poco de la información. En ese momento escucho pasos acercándose. Se metió las dos carpetas en la túnica y se asomo por la puerta. Filch venia acompañado de la profesora sprout, la cual venia cubierta con mas tierra de lo normal. Lily entro rápidamente y busco donde esconderse. Maldijo el hecho de que filch no tuviera ni una mísera ventana. Entonces no se le ocurrió nada mas que tirarse en un rincón y rezar para que el no mirara allí. Seguía pensando en una forma de escapar cuando sintió los acusativos ojos de la señora Norris posarse sobre ella. Entro en pánico. No sabia que hacer. Sabía que si la gata estaba allí, filch se enteraría de que ella había entrado. Entonces recordó que el día de halloween sam le había dicho ''todo saldrá bien'' sin mover los labios. Tal vez si se concentraba podría lograrlo.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en el mensaje ''ayúdame, filch viene y yo todavía estoy en su despacho''. Pensó tan claramente el mensaje que le pareció escucharse gritarlo y se asusto, pensando que filch pudo haberla oído. Entonces oyó un ruido ensordecedor en el piso superior y a filch alejándose a todo correr vociferando cosas como ''de esta no te salvas peeves''

Subió corriendo las escaleras, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás hasta que llego a la seguridad de la sala común. Corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y se tumbo junto a la puerta a recuperar aliento.

-eres el colmo, lily. Como se te ocurre enviar a peeves a distraer a filch, es que no sabes que así como te puede hacer caso, también puede delatarte?- le dijo liz mirándola severamente.

-por dios¡¡¡¡¡ que no puedo dar ni un solo paso el día de hoy sin que me regañen?¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito lily exasperada –que todo el mundo esta confabulado en mi contra?¡¡¡¡¡-

-lils, todo lo hacemos por tu bien…- liz no dejaba de acunar al huevo como si lo estuviera durmiendo

-sabes que? Suenas como mi madre- las carpetas con los expedientes se resbalaron de la túnica de lily –mejor me voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude a revisar esto-

Lily bajo hacia la sala común en busca de remus, la única persona que según ella podía ayudarla con lo de sam, pero se encontró con que la sala común estaba invadida por un montón de chicas reunidas alrededor del tablón de anuncios. Estaban todas emocionadas por las audiciones para porristas que serian al día siguiente.

-GENIAL¡¡¡ lo que me faltaba¡¡¡ una invasión de Barbies mientras trabajo¡¡¡- se quejo lily. Se decepciono bastante al ver a los otros merodeadores allí pero no a remus. Fue entonces cuando recordó que estaba con sam. Si era así, mejor era esperar a que volvieran, mientras tanto, lily se sentó en una mesa desocupada y comenzó a hojear los expedientes.

Comenzó con el de simon, en el cual no había demasiada información. Parecía un chico al que no castigaban mucho. Tenía su información familiar. Como lily había predicho decía: padre: Webber, Vincent Angelus. Fallecido. Al parecer no tenía hermanos ni ninguna otra clase de familiar. Estaba también la información de su madre. Lindstorm, Emma Gabrielle. Pero de ella no decía nada en particular. Al parecer a simon solo lo habían castigado un par de veces por llegar tarde a clases, una vez por romper un frasco de la oficina del profesor de pociones y otra por entrar a un baño de chicas.

Lily oyó la voz de sam y levanto la vista, viéndola a ella y a remus entrar en la sala. Lily le hizo señas a remus de que se acercara. Cuando se hubieron sentado ambos en la mesa junto a lily, ella les mostró los expedientes

-si ustedes no hacen algo por su cuenta, yo si lo haré- dijo lily con voz de determinación

-esta bien, ya yo estaba pensando investigar algo- dejo remus tomando uno de los expedientes –la verdad es que si este simon no deja de acosar a sam y nosotros no averiguamos nada, pensaba ir con mcgonagall-

-por ahora hay que seguir buscando, ahora que tenemos los nombres de los padres y eso, podemos buscar su historia y cosas así-

-ustedes lo prefectos no tienen acceso a información o cosas por el estilo?- pregunto sam viendo la fotografía del padre de simon –ustedes se habían dado cuenta que su padre era muggle?-

Siguieron buscando hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Sam había ido por unos archivos a la biblioteca. Remus buscaba información en los periódicos viejos y lily parecía haber hallado la forma de entrar a la sala común de slytherin para averiguar cual era su interés por sam.

Ya la sala común había quedado vacía. Sam dormitaba en un sillón con una carpeta ente las manos y remus parecía no poder aguantar mas tiempo despierto. Lily había subido a ponerse su pijama y regreso con un termo de café en la mano.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la escalera y lily vio a james bajando las escaleras en pijama.

-definitivamente tu noviecita ha absorbido todo tu tiempo, no moony?- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro al aludido mientras este bajaba una pagina muy vieja de ''el profeta''

-por que no dejas esto así y te vas a dormir remus?- le sugirió lily –mañana seguiremos buscando-

-si, creo que llevare a sam a dormir y luego yo también me iré-

Remus cargo a sam, la puso sobre su hombro y la llevo escaleras arriba mientras lily seguía tomando notas de fechas y nombres.

Levanto la vista y encontró a james mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-que? Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto lily toscamente

-no…es decir… evans, podrías dejar de estar a la defensiva por una sola vez en la vida?-

-a que le llama usted a estar a la defensiva señor potter?- pregunto inexpresivamente, volviendo la vista al pergamino

-a esa actitud que mantienes, como si yo fuera simplemente otro objeto mas en esta sala-

-y que no lo es?- pregunto mojando la puma en el tintero y mirándolo despectivamente

Remus volvió de la habitación de las chicas, lo que hizo que james dejara de hablar por un momento y se limitara a mirarla. Lily solo lo ignoraba, como había hecho últimamente. Remus comenzó a recoger sus cosas para subir a dormir

-buenas noches lily, dile a sam que mañana nos encontramos temprano en la biblioteca para seguir buscando- dijo a lily que había comenzado a guardar sus cosas también

-buenas noches rem- dijo ella poniéndose de pie para recoger las carpetas.

James cogio una montaña de papeles del lado opuesto de la mesa

-que estas haciendo?- le increpo lily al ver que no pretendía soltarlos

-te ayudo, no creo que puedas llevar todo esto tu sola- dijo con una sonrisa

-pues te equivocas, puedo con esto y mas, no me subestimes potter, que no sabes con quien estas tratando- dijo levantando la varita y hechizando los papeles, los cuales desaparecieron

-lo ves? Trato de ser amable y tu lo único que haces es despreciarme- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-no se de que me hablas- dijo la pelirroja dando vuelta para irse

-pues de esto¡¡¡ tu siempre te estas quejando de que yo soy un engreído, arrogante, que solo piensa en si mismo y cuando trato de cambiar tu no e dejas¡¡¡- dijo tomándola de una muñeca para que no se fuera

-pues nadie te esta diciendo nada, solo intento irme a dormir, yo nunca pedí un cambio, así que no pretendas que ahora sea todo cariñitos contigo solo porque eres amable- dijo soltándose para irse pero este no la dejo

La estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión que lily nunca había visto antes, era entre triste y romántica, combinada con un destello salvaje y un toque de ternura. Lily volvió a tener otra vez la sensación de estar mirando a un ciervo. Pero eso no tenia sentido. Se dio la vuelta para subir pero este volvió a cogerla de las muñecas para no dejarla ir

-porque eres tan difícil evans? Que te hice yo para que me trates así?- dijo el merodeador suplicante

Lily se dio la vuelta. Por que rayos no podía dejarla en paz?

-es otra persona cierto? Tu no puedes quererme porque hay alguien mas… verdad?- dijo tristemente

-jajaja, no seas ridículo potter¡¡¡ yo no tengo a nadie, a diferencia de las demás, yo no necesito un hombre para vivir, soy una…como se dicen? Ah, si, solteras codiciadas, y así me pienso quedar¡¡¡ además, que motivo tendría alguien para fijarse en mi?- dijo un poco mas calmada, sentándose en el respaldo de un sillón.

-como osa decir eso madame? Usted mas que nadie sabe que es una de las doncellas mas hermosas del reino- james comenzó a imitar la voz que usaba cuando estaba en el papel de rey Arturo

-por favor james, no me vengas con niñerías ahora- dijo lily bajándose del sillón

-pero si a mi bella dama pareció gustarle mas sir Arturo pendragon que el joven potter, pues a sir Arturo tendrá¡¡¡- dijo haciendo una venia delante de ella

-la diferencia, mi señor, es que la señorita ginebra no esta aquí en el momento, usted mismo dijo que nada de lo que pasara esa noche iría mas allá-

-pero tu, tan bien como yo sabes que eso no es posible- dijo el merodeador volviendo a ser james

-y por que no ,eh? Por que rayos no te puedes olvidar de lo que paso y que todo vuelva a ser como antes?- dijo lily vociferando

-porque se que sientes algo por mi-

-por dios potter¡¡¡¡ estábamos ebrios¡¡¡¡ que mas querías?- dijo lily desesperándose

-puede que digas que estabas ebria, pero yo se que estabas consciente, se que por muy ebria que estuvieras, me correspondiste, y sebes por que?¡¡¡¡¡-

-por que, a ver? Por que?- dijo la pelirroja desafiante

-por que yo se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo¡¡¡¡¡- dijo el tomándola bruscamente por los hombros mientras esta lo miraba asustada –se que por mucho que tu lo negaras, también sentías algo cuando me mirabas¡¡¡ se que no te soy completamente indiferente¡¡¡ lo se por la forma en que me miras- lily lo miraba con ojos asustados mientras se encogía, cediendo a la fuerza de sus manos –no puedes negar que un cosquilleo recorría tu cuerpo cada vez que yo te tocaba¡¡¡ y mucho menos me puedes decir que lo que paso anoche no fue consciente- comenzó a bajar un poco el tono de la voz –que es lo que sientes cuando me miras? Tu sabes que lo que dije anoche de ignorar todo lo que pasara no es posible, así que por que no continuas con lo que empezaste?- james se fue acercando a su rostro, dejando de aplicar fuerza sobre sus hombros para tomarla de la barbilla y acercar cada vez mas su rostro al de ella, hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno y suave. Estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que james se separo y la miro a los ojos, los cuales estaban húmedos y lo miraban con un destello de incomprensión

-que sientes evans?- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lily pareció reaccionar y lo miro con ira

-asco conmigo misma¡¡¡¡¡ eso es lo que siento¡¡¡¡¡ repugnancia¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dicho esto, salio corriendo escaleras arriba mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta pelea de lily y james es una de mis favoritas, es…como decirlo, lo que comienza todo. Se que estuvo algo corto comparándolo con el tiempo que llevo sin escribir, pero es que de verdad he estado teniendo muchas crisis de creatividad. Por favor, necesito sus reviews, esta vez no los respondí, pero sepan que los leo todos, y cada nuevo que me llega es señal de que debo continuar escribiendo, ustedes son las que me impulsan a actualizar.

DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡ POR FAVOR¡¡¡¡ ES LO UNICO QUE PIDO A CAMBIO DE MIS LARGAS HORAS DE TRABAJO¡¡¡¡¡¡

Se que ustedes eran niñas buenas y dejaran muchos reviews

Las quero mucho a todas. Bikiños de chocolate blanco ;)

Akime-Black

Prefecta de Ravenclaw

Miembro recién estrenado de la Orden Siriusana.


	14. HOGWARTS MADNESS

Ok, se que mucho lectores estarán emocionados porque actualice rápido. Bien, seré sincera con ustedes, esto NO es parte de la historia. Esto es un capitulo en una realidad paralela en la que combino los personajes de fall to pieces con mis amigos. Esto lo hice porque todos los que leen mi historia quieren tener su propio personaje en ella. Al principio fue fácil ir metiendo gente poco a poco, pero ya se volvieron demasiados y, desafortunadamente, no puedo darles papeles importantes a todos. Este chap extra lo hice para darles el gusto de estar en la historia, por lo menos un día.

Así que si tu eres una de las personas que lee mi fic, pero no me conoces en persona, cara a cara, dudo mucho que aparezcas aquí (salvo una excepción que hice solo con una persona), así que estoy avisando con tiempo para que puedan dejar de leer.

Estos personajes están basados en las personas reales, de mi vida diaria y hay ciertas bromas que solo una persona que haya vivido algún tiempo en Colombia entiende, así que si alguno de mis lectores internacionales siguieron leyendo esto, a pesar de la advertencia anterior, es muy posible que ciertas cosas que le dan mucha risa a mis amigas, no las entiendan.

Gente, esto va para todos ustedes: mis Manis bellas: laura y mara, mi agüe mako, dannita, lushi, vane, feffy, y chucho aunque ella no lee FtP, también a mis marauders, caro, dani y ruaida, y por supuesto no pueden faltar fresita y scorpio. Si me hace falta alguien (dios, se que estoy olvidándome de alguien, pero no se quien es), les ruego que me perdonen, es que mi mente tiene ciertos espacios en blanco a veces.

Dejo de dar lata con esta vaina tan larga y los dejo con esta locura, producto de un día de aburrimiento y una noche de insomnio.

Esto es para ustedes. Porque san que si no estuvieran aquí, mi mundo no seria lo mismo. Las quiero demasiado.

Akime Black

(nota: la canción del fina se llama All star de Smash mouth, para aquellos que la quieran bajar y escucharla)

Bueno ahora si los dejo con:

HOGWARTS MADNESSS (en honor a ti, mis)

Era un día normal en hogwarts. El sol había comenzado a salir en el horizonte, pero las chicas no se levantarían todavía. Era sábado así que podían dormir un poco mas tarde. Las tres chicas dormían placidamente en sus camas sin imaginar el día que se les venia encima. Al escuchar el sonido del despertador, liz fue la primera en despertarse

-arriba todas¡¡¡- grito –hoy es el ultimo día que nos queda para terminar el trabajo de pociones-

Al escuchar esto, sam se despertó automáticamente y comenzó a arreglarse. Pero lily, lógicamente, no se levantaría tan fácil.

-lily¡¡¡¡ levántate¡¡¡¡- lo único que consiguió fue que lily escondiera la cara debajo de su almohada para no escuchar nada.

-lily¡¡¡¡¡¡ que te levantes¡¡¡¡¡¡- lo único que lograron sacarle fue un ligero gruñido.

Así estuvieron un buen rato tratando de levantarla, pero no hay poder humando que haga levantarse a lily evans de la cama un sábado, y en especial, no a estudiar pociones específicamente.

-lily¡¡¡¡ arriba¡¡¡-

-por favor lils¡¡¡ se hace tarde¡¡¡¡-

En ese momento entra a la escena una chica de cabellos negros con una gran montaña de papeles en las manos

-ejem…lily- se le acerco akime lentamente –esta es la parte donde te levantas, le gritas a sam y a liz por levantarte temprano y te metes enojada al baño- le dijo mientras revisaba los papeles. Lily se sentó en la cama con cara de querer matar a alguien y le arrebato los papeles de las manos

-y esta es la parte donde yo digo 'no, hoy quiero dormir hasta tarde'¡¡¡¡- dijo mientras le echaba liquid-paper al guión

-pero que rayos estas haciendo¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito akime –me tomo años escribir eso¡¡¡¡ mis lectores van a matarme¡¡¡¡-

-pues me vale si tus lectores te descabezan y arrojan tus vísceras al océano¡¡¡¡ yo quiero dormir¡¡¡¡¡¡ día tras día tras día tengo que aguantarme a estas dos (señalando a liz y a sam) despertándome de las maneras mas 'creativas' y todo por que? PORQUE TU LO PONES EN EL COCHINO GUION¡¡¡¡¡ ME TIENES HARTA¡¡¡¡¡ NO LO SOPORTO MAS¡¡¡¡¡- lily agarro sus cosas y se metió al baño furiosa

-bien, creo que es un descanso por ahora, cuando salga del baño hablare con ella- dijo akime dejando su claqueta de director en una silla

-ni lo intentes- dijo liz llevándosela –mínimo sale del baño, se enoja otra vez, y sigue hablando, y lo ultimo que queremos es una lily vociferando todo el día por ahí, mejor vamos a desayunar-

Estaban abriendo la puerta para irse cuando salio lily del baño completamente arreglada, se les adelanta y baja las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Llegaron al gran comedor y lily tiro sus cosas de mala gana, se sentó al lado de ben y comenzó a engullir todo lo que encontraba a la mano.

-y a esta que le paso?- pregunto ben

-ah, es que llego akime black a despertarla y lily se puso de mal humor y le grito- le respondió sam

-ah, que bueno- dijo ben distraídamente -…QUEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡- grito escupiendo la cucharada de cereal que se había metido en la boca

-POR QUE NADIE ME DIJO QUE LA JEFA HABIA VENIDO?- le grito a sam

-no creí que te importara mucho- dijo sam empezando a comer

-ah, si…es que yo tengo que discutir con ella algo sobre mi salario-

-pero ben, a nosotros no nos pagan por esto- dijo liz

-pues como estrella que soy tienen que empezar a pagarme¡¡¡¡- dijo ben –mira solamente, el publico que adora, verdad?-

Se hace un silencio absoluto. Solo se escucha a lo lejos el típico cri cri de un grillo.

-bueno, en fin , quiero discutir con ella mi salario-

-ben, ya te dije que no nos van a pagar nada- le repitió liz

-si- la apoyo sam –akime no gana nada con esta historia, su único pago son los reviews-

-si quieres que te paguen tienes que decirle a la vieja esa Rowling que vive en Londres, ella es la que esta nadando en dinero, pero conociéndola, no te da ni un centavo-

En ese momento entraron los merodeadores y vieron a los chicos discutiendo

-hola linda, por que la discusión?- le pregunto remus a sam abrazándola por la espalda

-es q el cabezota este dice que akime nos tiene que pagar por el trabajo- le respondió sam –según el, es la gran súper estrella y el publico lo adora, así que tiene que aumentarle el salario ¬¬-

-ah pues si es por eso, entonces yo debería ganar mas que todos ustedes juntos- dijo sirius peinándose hacia tras con la mano –no es cierto chicas? (guiño un ojo)- se escuchan un montón de gritos enloquecidos, un par de chicas se desmayan y a sirius le cae en la cabeza un tanga de marimonda color verde limón.

Akime vuelve a entrar en la escena.

-ya se calmo lily?- pregunta

-nop, sigue igual que antes- le respondió liz

-ah, entonces tendré que…espera…tu eres…SIRIUS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- akime se le arroja encima a sirius y lo abraza como una histérica

-júrame que no morirás¡¡¡¡¡ tu no puedes dejarme¡¡¡¡¡¡ T-T- akime lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada a su cuello

-esta vieja esta loca, me asusta ¬¬- le susurro james a remus

-júrame por dumbly q esta en su blanca tumba q no vas a dejarme nunca¡¡¡¡ T-T- seguía llorando akime como una desquiciada

-que?¡¡¡¡ Dumbledore muerto? Pero como?¡¡¡¡- gritaban los merodeadores muy preocupados

-jeje, creo que no debí haber dicho eso, en fin, que era lo que querías decirme ben?-

-ah, jefa, quería discutir mi sueldo- dijo ben parándose en frente de ella

-pero ben, si a ustedes no se les paga, yo no gano nada con esta historia-

-lo ves ben? Te lo dije- dijo sam

-entonces para que pierdes tu tiempo escribiendo esto?- dijo ben con cara de fastidio

-pues por el simple gusto de abrir mi e-mail y encontrar que hay reviews nuevos, solo por ver que la gente aprecia mi trabajo-

-pues entonces deberían ser mas considerados y mandar mas reviews-

-pero que se le va a hacer ben, así es la vida- dijo akime encogiéndose de hombros

En ese momento se escucho a un grupo de chicas venir discutiendo por el pasillo

-…hazme caso Gill, si le echas la tinta verde se empacha, mejor deja esa tarjeta así-

Venían tres chicas de hufflepuff, otras tres de ravenclaw y una de gryffindor.

-hola mi vida- le dijo gill a ben dándole un beso en la mejilla

-voy a vomitar- dijo nicky haciendo un gesto de asco –Ángela¡¡¡ deja la baboseria y muévete que me arde la tripa¡¡¡¡-

Las chicas fueron a sentarse en su lugar de siempre, pero ya había unas chicas allí sentadas

-disculpa¡¡¡¡ que no ves que estas en nuestros lugares?¡¡¡- le grito nicky a una chica que comía un sándwich. Se da la vuelta y la mira con rabia –MIRE A QUIEN LE HABLA ASI SEÑORITAAAA¡¡¡¡ EMPEZANDO PORQUE SIN MI USTED NO EXISTIRIA¡¡¡¡- le grita Mara black de lupin levantándose de su asiento

-mara? No te reconocí, en verdad lo siento…-

-deje así, usted no arme problema, deje así, mas bien siéntese a desayunar que ese mal humor es producto de no alimentarse bien- se sentaron las dos mientras gill busco su asiento, pero había allí una chica de espaldas hablando por celular

-…si, mi vida, yo también…a si? No te lo creo…en serio? …-

-disculpa, estoy intentando sentarme a desayunar y tu ni te quedas quieta ni te apartas- dijo gill de mal humor

-perate un momento q estoy hablando con javi- le dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla y siguió hablando -…no si, aquí una china toda jodona que me quiere quitar mi puesto…-

-NOOOO¡¡¡¡ QUE TAL LA OTRA¡¡¡¡¡- dice gill enfadada

-…si, esta intensísima…si…ay, no, ya se me están acabando los minutos…bueno mi vida, te llamo mañana…o llámeme uste a mi…lichigo, gástese un minuto, es el colmo¡¡¡¡…bueno bebe…si…te amo mucho, oíste? …bueno, besitos…bye- cuelga la llamada y se dirige a gill que estaba de espaldas -ahora si, me puedes decir que rayos…gill?- gill se voltea y la mira

-Danna?-

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡ -- se abrazan como unas locas

-ya están estas dos armando escándalo- dijo nicky mientras engullía a la par de mara

-siii, si son escandalosas separadas, ahora imagínatelas juntas- la apoyo mara

Ya las demás chicas habían tenido sus propios encuentros extraños. Queansey se había encontrado con steffy y se habían puesto enseguida a hablar de inuyasha como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, maikey se puso a hablar con misao de my chemical romance como unas locas, hanna se puso a hablar con mako de lo increíble que estaba el nuevo gran thef auto y el encuentro de april, lucia, y las dos vanesas fue mas normal, se quedaron burlándose de las demás y al final decidieron ignorarlas e irse al charlar al lago.

Tenían armado el alboroto mas grande del mundo en el gran comedor cuando entra akime hablando con sirius, remus, liz y sam.

-ay, por dios, las dejo solas por unos minutos y ya están que destrozan hogwarts- dijo akime viendo a las chicas lanzarse puñados de avena –definitivamente no fue una buena idea haberlas traído aquí-

-déjalas, por lo menos se ve que se están divirtiendo- dijo remus quien por primera vez en su vida parecía conforme con dejar que siguiera el desorden

-siiii, además, esto se ve muy divertido¡¡¡- dijo sirius que se les había unido a todas esas chicas lokas en la batalla de comida

-bueno, nosotros sigamos con nuestro asunto, entonces por donde iba?...ah, si, entonces por eso es muy importante que me ayuden-

-déjame ver si entendí bien?- dijo liz –en el futuro, voldemort será muy poderoso y va a acabar con el mundo mágico-

-aja-

-y el único con el poder de detenerlo es un tal harry potter, solo el y nada mas que el-

-ahí vamos bien-

-y resulta que este tal harry potter es hijo de esa pelirroja que esta allá lanzándose comida con esas chicas-

-aja-

-y que el padre es james potter-

-ves? No es tan difícil de entender, o si?-

-es que no me parece lógico, simplemente no es posible- dijo sam que se había quedado callada

-bueno, pero el caso es que es verdad, si quieren se los muestro- dijo akime abriendo su mochila y sacando un libro de lomo amarillito –sostenme aquí un segundo, remus- dijo pasándole el libro a remus

-pero que…-

Akime siguió sacando mas libros y pasándoselos a remus, pero en cuanto le puso el cuarto encima de los otros, remus ya no pudo mas con el peso

-pero para que tantos libros?- pregunto liz

-ah, pues para que los lean y me digan si me creen o no-

Liz cogió en sus manos uno con lomo gris que decía ''La Orden del Fénix'' y lo abrió –tu juras que yo voy a leer esto? Estas loca¡¡¡¡-

-no, es muy posible, ese que tu tienes ahí me lo leí en tres días --

-inoficiosaaa-

-yo se- dijo akime con carita de niña dulce

-bueno, ya dejen la pelea y mas bien empecemos a leer, tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo remus comenzando con el libro uno –además, esto se ve muy interesante-

Liz y sam cargaron con los otros cinco libros y subieron las escaleras

-bueno, ese asunto ya esta solucionado, ahora debo ir a buscar a james…donde se habrá metido ese chico?- akime fue a buscarlo en los vestidores de quidditch, en la sala común de gryffindor, en la torre norte. Ahora el único lugar que se le ocurría eran las cocinas. Bajo todas esas escaleras desde la torre norte hasta las mazmorras. Estaba agotada. Antes de llegar escucho unas voces que venían de la entrada. Se escondió detrás de una columna a escuchar, para ver si era seguro seguir

-…Genny, que me los des-

-pero si genny no sabe donde están-

-no seas mentirosa genny que yo se que tu me los escondiste-

-y para que va a querer genny esconder los calzones de scorpio, ah?-

Akime enseguida reconoció esas voces. Allí había un chico de gryffindor hablando con una elfina domestica

-chicos¡¡¡ como están?¡¡¡-

-akime¡¡¡¡ dile a este loco que genny no sabe donde están sus calzones-

Akime alzo una ceja

-yo se que tu los escondiste genny margarita¡¡¡ ahora sácalos de donde sea que los hallas metido-

-por merlín¡¡¡¡ que genny no sabe donde están los cochinos calzones¡¡¡ ahora dejar a genny trabajar en paz que luego no le pagan su salario-

-ya conseguiste que te pagaran?-

-si, genny se inscribió a ese proyecto de la P.E.D.D.O. y ya el director aprobó el sueldo de genny, ahora genny podrá comprar mas guantes-

-creí que los elfos eran obsesivos por los calcetines- dijo scorpio

-no, genny es una elfina original, genny colecciona guantes, ahora, si me disculpan, genny tiene muchas cosas que hacer-

-espera un momento genny- la detuvo akime –no has visto por aquí a james potter?-

-no, genny no ha visto al señor potter desde anoche-

-ah, entonces creo que debo seguir buscándolo-

-ya te vas? Tan rápido?- se quejo scorpio

-es que solo vine a buscar a james…y porque ya es hora del almuerzo y tengo algo de hambre, además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí y muy poco tiempo, así que nos vemos dentro de un rato, ah, se me olvidaba, hay una presentación en el gran comedor, no te la puedes perder-

-ok, ahí estaré, nos vemos akime-

-bye-

-akime, espera¡¡¡ genny te preparo esto para que lo comas en el camino-

-muchas gracias genny- le quito la bolsa de papel y saco y trozo de pizza (N/A: si manis, claro que es de pollo con champiñones)

Akime siguió su camino por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del aula de pociones. Allí dentro estaban el profesor Faraday y un hombre que ella no conocía discutiendo.

-…te digo que yo soy el profesor de pociones¡¡¡ he trabajado en este colegio todo el año-

-pues no señor, entonces ha habido un error, porque yo he trabajado aquí por muchos años, y tengo papeles que lo demuestran- dijo el hombre sacando un papel de su chaqueta

-a ver que dice: yo, Joanne Kathleen Rowling…bla bla bla…certifico que el señor horace slughorn…bla bla bla…es el legitimo profesor de…-

-disculpen, no han visto a james potter por aquí?- los interrumpió akime

-a quien?- pregunto confundido el profesor faraday

-si ve? Usted no es el profesor, ni siquiera conoce a los alumnos…y si, si lo he visto, salio hace un rato, dijo que iba a la biblioteca-

-muchas gracias- dijo akime, y se fue dejando a los hombres discutiendo

-…si ve usted? No conoce ni a sus alumnos-

-no la había escuchado bien-

-si, si claro…-

Akime subió hasta la biblioteca con la esperanza de que no tuviera que ir a ningún otro lado. Condenado colegio grande¡¡¡¡ por que no podían hacerlo de solo tres pisos como el colbuenco? Así todo seria mas fácil, es mas, deberían tener altavoces para poder llamar a la gente, como hace Ana Elisa.

Akime entro a la biblioteca y miro a su alrededor, solo había dos chicos de ravenclaw en una mesa y…ah, allí estaban april, lucia y vane buscando entre revistas.

Akime llego jadeante donde ellas estaban

-pero que te paso?- le pregunto vane

-maldito…colegio…grande…potter…no…aparece…-

-pero siéntate que te ves pálida, segura que…- akime no la dejo terminar, estaba desmayada en el piso. Cuando abrió los ojos, las tres chicas le echaban aire con las manos

-pero que te paso? Nos asustaste-

-no, no fue nada, solo un desvanecimiento, llevo todo el santo día recorriendo el colegio y lo único que he comido fue un trozo de pizza-

-bueno, ahora que estas bien me voy- dijo lucia mirando su reloj –le prometí a danna que a las cinco practicaríamos 'Para Elisa' en el salón de los menesteres-

-bueno, dile que no se estrese mucho o va a romper las teclas del piano- le dijo april

En eso llego la otra Vanesa (N/A: es que hay dos vanesas, la vane de verdad que esta en bogota, y vane el personaje, que todavía no ha entrado en el fic original, por eso no la conocen)

-pero aquí que paso? Por que estas tirada en el piso?-

Akime se levanto –no pienso contar toda la historia, estoy contra el tiempo- dijo mirando la hora –no han visto a potter?-

-de hecho si- dijo Vanesa –acaba de salir de la biblioteca, iba para su habitación

-GENIAL¡¡¡¡¡ COMO SI MI DIA NO SE PUDIERA PONER PEOR¡¡¡¡¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ¡¡¡¡ RENUNCIO¡¡¡ESTE ES EL ULTIMO FANFIC QUE ESCRIBO EN MI VIDA¡¡¡¡-salio hecha una furia con dirección a la torre de gryffindor

-contraseña- dijo la dama gorda

-no me vengas con tonterías Irene, tu me conoces, tienes que dejarme entrar-

-contraseña, he dicho-

-esta bien, esta bien, que mal genio, te pareces a leslie, nunca piden nada amablemente, y nuvia tampoco, ese par no saben lo que es…-

-que me digas la contraseña y así las dos podemos seguir con nuestras vidas-

-ok, ok, pero en serio, Irene, necesitas un curso para aprender a canalizar el estrés, yo conozco un centro de yoga muy bueno que…-

-QUE ME DES LA CONTRASEÑA¡¡¡¡¡-

-ya, ya, spuffy, es spuffy, contenta? Ahora déjame entrar-

El retrato se abrió dejando ver la acogedora sala común de gryffindor

-ahora donde podrán estar- subió a la habitación de los chicos donde encontró a remus y a sam tirados en la cama leyendo juiciositos el primero y segundo libro respectivamente y a liz en el suelo leyendo el cuarto. En ese momento, se percato de que james estaba en su cama leyendo el tercero. Y el quinto y el sexto estaban encima del escritorio.

-por fin te encuentro, james-

-ah, eres tu, me puedes explicar por que si toda esa gente sabia, nadie me dijo que filch me iba a quitar el mapa?¡¡¡- le pregunto james enojado

-esa es la única pregunta que me vas a hacer?¬¬ -

-es que apenas voy por la pagina 168- dijo james mostrándole el libro

-ok, tienes mucho que leer, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, necesito hablar contigo, donde esta sirius?-

-creo que sigue allá abajo con las locas de tus amigas- dijo liz levantando la vista del libro

-remsie, tienes que agregarle la entrada de la cámara a tu mapa- dijo sam que ya había adelantado bastante

-ok, lo tendré en cuenta-

-oye…en serio ese tal harry es hijo de james?- pregunto liz -Porque se oye muy listo para ser su hijo-

-QUEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito james

-eso debió haberlo sacado de lily- dijo sam

-PODRIA ALGUIEN EXPLICARME QUE ESTA PASANDO?-

-en un momento, primero tenemos que encontrar a sirius-

-yo los acompaño, el tiene el mapa y necesito agregar la entrada a la cámara de los secretos-

-a la que?- pregunto james todavía mas confundido

-tu solo camina prongs, te explicamos en el camino

Y ahí, como pudieron, entre los dos le contaron a james la historia

-…entonces severus, que en realidad es bueno, solo trataba de evitar que quirrel llegara hasta la piedra…-

-no, momento, ese asesino no tiene nada de bueno, el mato a mi dumbly T-T (akime llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de remus) (N/A: ahhh, me muero, ojala llorara mas seguido para que me abraces así, mi remusito bello n.n)

-espera un momento, eso donde lo dice?-

-pues al final de libro 6-

-ahh, eso explica to…momento, como así que mata a al profesor dumbledore?-

-eh, ignoren eso -, igual falta mucho para que eso pase, mejor apresurémonos-

Llegaron al gran comedor, esperando encontrarlos allí, pero no estaban. Allá en la mesa de slytherin, akime diviso a lliny

(N/A: aclaración importante: lliny no es la pelirroja weasley, así que no se pongan a pensar q tengo mala ortografía, lliny es una amiga mía que se apellida llinas, así q le decimos lliny)

-hey, lliny, no te había visto hoy-

La chica de slytherin se levanto de la mesa para encontrarse con ella, pero en el trayecto, choco con un pequeño chico de ravenclaw que venia corriendo desde su mesa

-fíjate por donde corres mocoso¡¡¡¡¡- le grito lliny

-pero si tu eras la que venias si mirar-

-no me discutas enano¡¡¡¡-

-estas loca, yo me voy- dijo el pequeño

-MIRA NIÑITO, SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?...PUES CON ALEXIA MALFOY, ASI QUE CUIDADO CON COMO TE DIRIGES A MI LA PROXIMA VEZ¡¡¡¡- le grito al chico

-- ah, mucho gusto, yo soy J.D. es un placer conocerte, ya me voy-

-NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO, TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA- le grito todavía mas enojada (si es que eso se puede :P)

En eso llego akime con james y remus, la cual había visto la pelea de lejos

-oye, que le hiciste a lliny, animal?- le dijo akime al chico, cogiendolo de la túnica

-oye, yo no le hecho nada, tu estas tan loca como tus amigas, yo me largo de aquí- se arreglo la túnica y se dio vuelta, cuando iba por la entrada se volvió y le grito –por cierto, mama escribió, dice que la abuela quiere que pases el verano con ella-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T no me obliguen a pasar el verano con mi abuela, por lo que mas quieran, nooooo, no voy a poder comer chocolate en todo el mes T-T-

-tu conoces a ese… tonto?- le pregunto lliny indignada

-claro ¬¬ es mi hermano-

-pues ahí es donde se ven las diferencias entre los miembros de la familia, oye, me tengo que ir, ya se me hace tarde para encontrarme con carolina en la sala común, pero te veo en el show de esta noche-

-oye, espera un momento, no viste a sirius y a unas chicas por aquí?-

-ah, los que cubrieron el gran comedor con puré de papas hace unas horas? Salieron hacia el lago-

-ok, nos vemos luego-

Salieron hacia el lago buscándolos. Lo cual no fue muy difícil, estaban todos en traje de baño, bañándose en la orilla

-padfoot, que haces?¡¡¡¡¡- le grito james

-que no ves? Me divierto con mis nuevas amigas- dijo abrazando por la espalda a maikey y a mara –soy bendito entre las mujeres-

-bueno todopoderoso, sal ya de ahí que necesitamos hablar contigo- le ordeno james

Todas las chicas salieron del lago salpicándose agua y recogiendo sus cosas, lo cual fue un verdadero desastre

-hey, gill, esa es mi toalla-

-no es cierto lucia, la tuya esta encima de esa roca-

-no, esa es la mía- grito hanna, roja hasta las orejas cuando vio que todos la habían volteado a mirar –queeee?¡¡¡¡-

-qeansey, mis gafas de sol están en tu bolso-

-ah ok, yo te las doy luego-

-oigan, quien cogio mis zapatos azules?-

-no se mara, búscalos de aquel lado-

En fin, cuando por fin lograron encontrar todo y se organizaron, llegaron a donde hablaban los merodeadores con akime

-hola, que hacen?- dijo queansey metiéndose en medio

-ah, le estoy explicando a sirius la misma historia que le que contado a todo el mundo hoy- dijo akime perdiendo la paciencia

-y por donde vas ya?- pregunto mara

-pues venia la parte donde le explico quien es en realidad ojoloco moody-

-apenas?- se quejo mako

-pues si ustedes me dejaran seguir iría mas adelantada¡¡¡-

Akime se percato de que a lo lejos había un gran grupo de gente alrededor de algo que ella no podía ver bien, hasta que un chico que quito de la multitud y ella pudo ver a un par de chicas con túnicas negras y corbatas fucsia hablándole a la gente y repartiendo cosas

-nooo, no mas por favor- dijo akime en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-que pasa?- pregunto sirius, que quería que continuaran con la historia

-no las puedo dejar solas ni un segundo porque revolucionan al colegio entero- se acerco a donde estaba el tumulto de gente

-…y si compras todo el paquete, te damos una varita retractil como regalo-

-se puede saber ustedes que hacen?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- les grito akime en cuanto las vio

-promocionando los nuevos productos marca Boonelpreff, te gustan?- dijo la mas baja de las chicas, la cual tenia cabello negro y la corbata fucsia mal ajustada.

-…bueno, después de la tercera compra tienes derecho a reclamar un sticker de para brisa de 'proud boonelpreff', recuerda, Boonelpreff® es una marca registrada- le decia otra chica rubia a unos niños de segundo

-Ruaida¡¡¡¡ deja de meterles Boonelpreff en la cabeza a los pobres chicos-

-pero si se ven tan lindos con los uniformes, solo mira- se fue a buscar a una chica de cuarto que no estaba muy lejos y la trajo –solo mira, la corbata combina con sus ojos, y esos converse rosados le quedan geniales-

-esta bien, has lo que quieras- dijo meneando la cabeza -donde esta carolina?-

-no lo se, debe estar por llegar, tenemos que entregarle su túnica-

- y hablando de la reina de roma…- dijo la otra chica mientras akime se da vuelta y ve a carolina acercarse

-hola niñas, ya terminaron de vender la mercancía?- les pregunto a las otras dos

-tu sabias de esto?- ella asintió –y porque no me dijiste nada? Por dios, sabia que traerlas aquí nos seria buena idea-

-de que hablas, nos esta yendo súper bien, si vendemos dos paquetes mas de uniformes tendremos suficientes fondos para remodelar el salón de snape, digo faraday, digo slughorn y hacerlo nuestra sala común y si logramos que nos compren otros 20 kits escolares habremos reunido lo de las cortinas de las habitaciones- dijo la rubia emocionada mientras le mostraba la canasta con dinero

-si seguimos así, muy pronto boonelpreff será conocida como la quinta casa de hogwarts- dijo la otra

-si me disculpan, por allá hay unos posible clientes- la rubia se fue a donde estaban un par de chicos de tercero no muy lejos de allí

-niños, ya escucharon la noticia? Habrá una nueva casa en hogwarts-

-en serio-

-por supuesto, a partir del otro año, boonelpreff será la quinta casa, hogar de los puppy, los músicos, los gays y la gente muy cool como para estar en las otras cuatro casas-

-en serio?-

-claro, y sabes que es lo mejor? Que no tendrás que ir al callejón diagon para comprar tus uniformes ni tus cosas, porque aquí yo lo tengo todo-

-de verdad?-

-si, mira, este es nuestro kit escolar mágico, el básico trae una pluma retractil, tu le cargas la tinta una sola vez y no la tienes que volver a mojar en el tintero como hasta dentro de tres meses, y si aprietas aquí, la punta se guarda en su interior-

-wow-

-y eso que no te he mostrado el liquid-parchment para borrar cuando te equivocas, ni la pluma multi-puntas, para hacer los castigos de copiar mas rápido…-

-y que es esto de aquí?-

-ah, eso es nuestra famosa varita retractil, si aprietas aquí, se pliega hacia el interior y la puedes guardar en cualquier sitio, esta que tengo aquí tiene madera de cerezo y una pluma de pavo real en el centro-

-bueno, por lo menos ella esta feliz con su nueva casa- dijo akime viendo como los chicos le pagaban por un par de liquid-parchments

-ya terminaste, necesito saber que paso con moody- dijo sirius que acababa de llegar

-sirius¡¡¡ justo la persona que quería ver- dijo ruaida sacando un broche de su bolso –tu eres el ídolo de hogwarts, así que si te ven usando el escudo de boonelpreff, todos querrán uno- dijo poniéndole el broche con un flamenco rosado en el centro-

-y estas quienes son?- le pregunto a akime

-no le has hablado de nosotras, darkie?- dijo carolina ofendida

-darkie? Que no te llamas akime?- pregunto sirius algo confundido

-ah, es que ese es mi nombre de merodeadora-

-merodeadora?-

-si, nosotras somos las merodeadoras- dijo ruaida mientras se ponían una al lado de la otra

-ella es darkie (señalando a akime), ella funwalk (señalando a carolina), ella es feather (señalando a Daniela), y yo soy paws-

-y porque esos nombre?-

-por esto- dijo akime transformándose en una gran pantera negra, Ruaida se transformo en un puma rosado, Daniela en un halcón y Carolina en un pingüino.

Después de unos segundos, volvieron a su forma original

-bueno, se me hace tarde para mi cita con el sombrero seleccionador- dijo ruaida –debo ir a presentarle mi proyecto para la canción del otro año-

Se van ruaida y Daniela y carolina se queda hablando con sirius. Luego de un rato miro su reloj

-bueno, willy, tengo que irme- le dijo carolina a akime

-que no me digas willy ¬¬-

-si, bueno, tengo que ir a ponerme mi uniforme de boonelpreff para el show de esta noche, adiós-

-MALDITA SEA¡¡¡¡ EL SHOW¡¡¡¡ CASI LO OLVIDO¡¡¡¡¡- akime salio corriendo hacia donde había dejado a las otras chicas con los merodeadores

-RAPIDO TODO EL MUNDO¡¡¡¡¡ A VERSTIRSE¡¡¡¡ SON LAS CINCO TREINTA¡¡¡¡¡ TIENEN QUINCE MINUTOS PARA ESTAR LISTOS Y LLEGAR AL GRAN COMEDOR¡¡¡-todos se quedaron callados mirándola –PERO YA¡¡¡¡¡ SE MUEVEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- todos se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones a vestirse

-LILY¡¡¡¡ DONDE ESTA LILY¡¡¡¡ DEBO ENCONTRAR A LILY¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-ya mujer, cálmate, te va a dar algo si no le baja a ese estrés que tienes- le dijo Vanesa

-ah si, tu lo dices muy fácil, tu no tienes que organizar todo esto…y que haces que no vas a vestirte?-

-yo ya estoy lista-

-bueno, entonces acompáñame al gran comedor a organizar el escenario.

VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUES

-donde esta el brillo de labios¡¡¡¡-

-queansey¡¡¡ no tenemos tiempo para eso, lo buscas luego- le respondió maikey

-akime, necesitamos que nos ayudes a decidir si nos queda mejor el azul o el negro¡¡¡- le gritaron los merodeadores

-ya voy¡¡¡¡-

-oigan, saben a quien no he visto en todo el día?- pregunto remus

-a quien?- preguntaron los otros dos

-a peter, desde que nos levantamos esta desaparecido-

-si, donde podrá estar?-

Akime silbaba nerviosamente mientras cerraba mas una cortina que tapaba un gran armario, dentro del cual se escuchaban unos ligeros golpes.

-akime¡¡¡creo que necesitamos mas polvo para genny- gritaron gill y lucia, que maquillaban a la elfina

-ya voy¡¡¡-

-akime¡¡¡¡necesito que me digas en que parte entro yo¡¡¡- la llamo JD

-en un momento estoy contigo¡¡¡¡-

-lilito¡¡¡¡ lucia me dijo puppy, pégale¡¡¡- se quejo mara con voz de niña chiquita

-ahora no puedo manis, necesito encontrar a lily¡¡¡¡ por dios, donde se mete esa mujer cuando la necesito¡¡¡¡-

-estamos aquí¡¡¡¡- grito liz desde el otro lado de unas cortinas

Akime se alejo de la gran cantidad de gente y fue a ver como iban las cosas con la banda

-bien chicos, como van- dijo con voz de cansada

-pues bastante bien, esta canción ya le hemos practicado mucho así que todo saldrá bien- dijo liz

-por lo menos en lo que nos toca a nosotros, todo saldrá bien- dijo lily

-chicos, se que esto ha sido un desastre, un completo desastre, no solo les quite su tiempo de descanso sino que forme un completo caos al traer a todas mis amigas aquí- dijo akime abrazando a liz y a lily por la espalda

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de que esos chicos van a comportarse- dijo sam

-salimos en cinco minutos¡¡¡¡¡- oyeron que grito una voz desde afuera

-dios, necesito una taza de café¡¡¡- dijo akime nerviosamente

-oye, alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces mucho a lily?- le dijo ben. Las dos se miraron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-nooo, estas loco, yo, parecerme a ella, ja, debes estar bromeando, no? Es que nada mas mira, no nos parecemos en nada-

-bueno, si, lo que ustedes digan, ahora solo concéntrense, esto tiene que salir bien- dijo ben cogiendo a las dos chicas por la cintura

-saben algo? La verdad es que este día no ha sido tan malo después de todo- dijo akime. Estuvieron así, por unos segundos, ben abrazando a lily a akime por la cintura y sam y liz abrazándolas por detrás. Se separaron cuando escucharon al chico de ravenclaw decir frente al publico

-bien, hogwarts, ahora lo que han estado esperando, los dejo con esta actuación especial de 'The Redeemers'- escucharon los aplausos mientras salían los cinco caminando entre todo el resto de la gente en dirección al escenario. Se ubicaron en sus lugares de siempre. Ben detrás de su batería, que lucia el nombre de la banda en letras rojas, liz, del lado derecho del escenario con su guitarra, sam del lado opuesto con el bajo y lily en el centro, con un micrófono. La única diferencia es que ahora gill los acompañaba con su organeta. Akime se quedo detrás del escenario mirándolos mientras el telón comenzaba a subir. La otra gente que se había arreglado detrás del escenario ya estaban abajo, en la primera fila. Lily les sonrió. Encendieron las luces y la pelirroja saco el micrófono de su base

-este ha sido un día muy largo- comenzó a hablar –creo que tanto ustedes como yo se han sentido muy extraños el día de hoy, es agradable unir los dos mundos de vez en cuando, pero si se hiciera todos los días dejaría de ser especial, así que, aunque fue uno de los días mas divertidos que he vivido en hogwarts, no deseo que se repita, porque entonces perdería la magia. Por eso hemos decidido terminar el día de esta forma. Esta canción va para todos ustedes

Gill comenzó a tocar una música estilo reggae y lily empezó a cantar

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Lily se detuvo un momento para mirar a nicky que cantaba la canción desde la primera fila. En ese momento se unen los demás instrumentos y la música se vuelva mas movida, estilo rock y entra akime al escenario a cantar lo que sigue

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Entonces lily y akime cogen al tiempo el micrófono y cantan a coro

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Cuando ya el coro va terminando, mara, misao, nicky y maikey suben al escenario y comienzan a cantar junto con lily y Akime

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Las luces se apagan y un reflector enfoca a J.D. (si, el chico de ravenclaw, hermano de akime) detrás de una cabina de DJ y la música adquiere un aire techno por un momento. Mientras tanto, todos los que hemos nombrado anteriormente suben al escenario y se van ubicando en orden, detrás de los de la banda. Va llegando, gill, april, danna, lucia, hanna, queansey, mako, steffy, las dos vanesas, carolina, ruaida, Daniela, lliny, scorpio y genny, la elfina domestica y comienzan a cantar el coro con todos al tiempo

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Akime da un paso al frente y comienza a cantar sola

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Ahora es lily la que da un paso adelante junto a Akime y canta

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go

(todos):go   
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Y luego vuelven todos a cantar el coro

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

La música se va desvaneciendo suavemente, al igual que las luces, mientras todos se inclinan hacia el frente. Lily y akime hacen una venia mientras todo hogwarts aplaude enloquecido

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. La verdad es que me divertí mucho haciendo esto para ustedes (si ves danna? Yo también me acuerdo mucho de ustedes).

Espero que hayan disfrutado su día en hogwarts, pero desafortunadamente, esta será la ultima vez que lo haga, ya ven el desorden que formaron ¬¬ dios, no las puedo dejar solas ni un minuto.

Bueno, lo publico aquí junto con fall to pieces por pedido de carolina, porque la verdad no pensaba publicarlo, pero si alguno de los lectores que no conozco en persona ha llegado hasta esta parte, y aun así, le gusto, por favor le ruego que deje un review. Quien sabe, si se portan bien, tal vez haga otro capitulo especial solo con esos lectores que nunca dejan de mandar sus reviews (para eso tienen que empezar a hablarme de ustedes, para conocerlos mejor y así poder personificarlos en la historia) bueno, no les digo mas, ya bastante los he torturado por hoy.

Los quiero mucho, a todos.

Muchos besos

Akime Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

…Los elfos están limpiando todo después de la fiesta. Los chicos están terminando de guardar los instrumentos mientras toda la gente ya termino de empacar sus cosas y se preparan para volver a su mundo.

-gracias por todo chicos- les dice akime antes de salir

-vuelve cuando quieras-

-adiós- akime se da vuelta para salir pero antes de pasar la puerta se acuerda de algo

-oigan chicas, no se supone que debían hacer un trabajo de pociones hoy?-

-O.o-(las tres chicas ponen esa cara mientras la gente sale)


	15. Capitulo 18

Excusas, meras excusas…se que no sirven de nada…

Sobretodo cuando llevo mas de año y medio sin actualizar…nada, ni un miserable capitulo….miren nada ams este desastre, todo esta lleno de polvo y telarañas…

Hoy decidi sacudir un poco los viejos tiempos y publicar el capitulo que seguia…cabe aclarar que lo tenia listo hace muuuuucho muchisisimo tiempo pero la vida da muchas vueltas, cambia demasiado…y yo ya no soy la misma niña de hace año y medio…

Solo espero que aquellas personas que disfrutaban leyendo lo que yo disfrutaba escribiendo aun sigan ahí…

Y bueno, dejo de llenar espacio inútilmente, aquí lo tienen:

Capitulo 18: just another cheerleader

-Lily¡¡¡¡¡ se te va a hacer tarde¡¡¡¡ hoy hay clase con huxley a la primera hora¡¡¡¡-

Gritaba sam desde el baño mientras Liz se lavaba los dientes. Había un extraño ambiente en el aire ese día.

Lily se levanto de la cama con aire de sonámbula y miro por la ventana hacia el cielo gris. Pestañeo un poco y comenzó a observar hacia el horizonte como una bandada de pájaros se confundía con el sol blanquecino que se asomaba entre las nubes. No quería levantarse, no quería ir a clase, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería estar allí, quería despertar y encontrarse metidita en su cama, con king ladrando afuera y la llovizna típica de los suburbios de Londres golpeando en su ventana. Quería estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos en esa escuela y en ese momento. Todo lo que veía era Potter acercándose suavemente a su boca. Sentía los mismos escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal, las mismas hadas volando en el estomago y la sensación de estar a punto de desmayarse. Por que siempre lograba descomponerla tanto? Por que siempre cumplía su propósito y lograba dejarla completamente desubicada? Pero no iba a darle ese gusto de saber que la había afectado, así fuera en lo mas mínimo, no señor¡¡¡ continuaría con su vida tal como la había llevado hasta el momento en que conoció a Potter. Pero eso implicaba estar fuera de Hogwarts, porque desde el momento mismo en que ella entro al mundo mágico, Potter había estado causando estragos a su vida. Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba como fue su primer encuentro…

(flash back)

-en la esquina, a la derecha…es aquí¡¡¡¡- grito una pequeña niña pelirroja desde el asiento trasero, haciendo que el hombre que conducía el viejo automóvil gris frenara bruscamente. Ambos, el hombre y la mujer voltearon a mirarla con cara de desaprobación.

-lo siento- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa de niña inocente mientras abría la manija del auto con impaciencia

Los tres se bajaron y miraron a su alrededor. No había señales de una entrada por ninguna parte.

-nena, estas segura de que es aquí??- pregunto la mujer tomando el pergamino para leerlo

-segurísima, mama, si quieres, lee de nuevo las instrucciones para llegar

-pero si aquí no hay ninguna…- comenzó a decir el hombre, cuando vio a un anciano en una túnica negra salir de una abertura de la pared negreada por el hollín. -…puerta- finaLizo el hombre boquiabierto, acercándose a la abertura.

Se asomo hacia adentro y vio gente muy extraña bebiendo de tazas viejas, hablando sobre cosas que no entendía y vistiendo ropas que el jamás había visto. La chiquilla se asomo emocionada y miro hacia el interior. Hizo ademán de entrar pero su madre la detuvo. Se quedaron mirando la pintoresca escena por unos segundos hasta que un hombre algo bajo y regordete se les acerco meneando un sombrero morado (N/A: si mary, un sombrero de mago, morado y con estrellitas) y los saludo efusivamente

-ustedes deben ser la familia evans, mucho gusto, permítanme presentarme, soy William Greshman, el guía de su hija, y esta debe ser la pequeña Lily, bueno, se nos esta haciendo tarde, pasen adelante- hablaba atropelladamente y los halaba de las manos hacia adentro – no hay tiempo que perder, el es tom, el mesonero, y por fin lo importante, por aquí es la entrada al callejón Diagon- oprimió una serie de ladrillos muy rápidamente y Lily no dio crédito a sus ojos. Las paredes se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver una calle llena de establecimientos de los mas diversos tipos. Lily, se asomo extasiada a la ventana de una tienda de animales.

(N/A: la verdad es que me he imaginado esta escena muchas veces, pero no es el momento adecuado para describirla, así que saltare a la parte donde Lily ya ha comprado sus cosas y lo que pasa antes lo contare en otra ocasión)

-Lily, déjame ayudarte, si no ves por donde vas, te vas a caer- le decía su madre tratando de quitarle uno de los paquetes que llevaba

-no mama, yo puedo sola- dijo reacomodando la caja de su varita en la cima de la pila de libros. Lily insistía en llevar ella sola todo su material de hogwarts. Los libros, el caldero, los ingredientes para pociones, era un pila bastante pesada, por lo que no podía ver bien hacia el frente.

Escucho unos gritos de niñas a lo lejos y a alguien corriendo

-corre, Sirius, nos van a alcanzar- gritaba un chico de pelo negro y lentes mientras corría y miraba hacia atrás para mirara si su mejor amigo venia detrás

-James cuidado¡¡¡¡¡- le grito otro el otro chiquillo que venia corriendo

Justo en el momento en que volteaba para ver a que se refería su amigo, recibió el impacto de frente de una gran pila de paquetes.

-hey, mocosa, fíjate por donde vas¡¡¡¡- le grito al ver a Lily tirada en el piso con todas sus cosas regadas por ahí.

-disculpa? Tu eras el que venia corriendo, no yo¡¡- dijo Lily levantando un libro de encantamientos

-mira, acabo de rasgar mi túnica de quidditch nueva¡¡¡ discúlpate¡¡¡-

-no tengo por que hacerlo¡¡¡¡-

-sabes con quien estas hablando niña?-

-con un tonto??-

-con James Potter¡¡¡¡-

-ah, mucho gusto, yo por cierto, ya me iba, no me gusta perder el tiempo hablando con retrasados mentales- dijo tomando el resto de sus cosas y marchándose

-Lily¡¡¡¡ tenemos clase, recuerdas? Y no creo que quieras bajar en pijama- le dijo sam tomando su mochila y abriendo la puerta

-si¡¡ ya voy¡¡¡-

-rem, pásame el libro que esta encima del escritorio- redijo Sirius a Remus mientras empacaba sus cosas para irse

-ahí va- Remus lo lanzo

-bueno, creo que es hora de comer- dijo Sirius poniéndose una mano en el estomago

-bueno, yo ya te alcanzo, no encuentro mi libro de aritmancia- dijo Remus observando la varita, la cual se movía como una brújula en su mano

-y James? Que no viene?- dijo Sirius retrocediendo

-pues no se, pregúntale, esta todavía metido en su cama- dijo sacando el libro de debajo de su cama

-James?- dijo Sirius sentándose en su cama

-…-

-James, estas despierto?-

-hmm- solo respondía con gruñidos

-James, ya es tarde para ir a desayunar- dijo Remus abriendo la puerta

James solo lanzo un cojín hacia fuera de su cama, derribando la fotografía que estaba encima de la mesa de noche.

-prongs, vamos, que te paso?- le pregunto Sirius abriendo el dosel de su cama y sentándose en la orilla de su cama

-nada- dijo este secamente, dándole la espalda

-yo se que tienes algo, y me lo vas a decir así sea lo ultimo que hagas-

-que soy un grandísimo idiota¡¡¡¡eso es lo que me pasa¡¡¡¡- grito –que no hay ocasión en que me acerque a evans y no sea un desastre¡¡¡ por ejemplo, lo del beso de anoche…- Sirius lo interrumpió

-BESASTE A EVANS???¡¡¡¡¡-

-bueno, pues si, en halloween también lo hice, pero…-

-es que eso es diferente, estaban mas ebrios que mi abuela en nochebuena, esto es diferente-

-no, no tiene nada de diferente…aunque ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, evans no estuvo completamente molesta, después de que la bese, se quedo mirándome por unos segundos hasta que reacciono igual que siempre-

-esa chica no quiere admitir que esta loca por ti, igual que el resto, lo que hay que hacer es… momento¡¡ se supone que yo no quiero que estés con evans¡¡¡ no debería estar ayudándote¡¡¡-

-que buen amigo eres padfoot ¬¬-

-hey, hey, una apuesta es una apuesta, después de san Valentín te ayudo con lo que tu quieras, pero mientras eso sucede, te quedaste solo, amigo- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y levantando su escoba –mejor nos vamos, tenemos clase, si nos castigan, nos cancelaran la practica de hoy-

El profesor de runas antiguas se estaba tardando bastante, lo cual en otras circunstancias hubiera sido bueno, pero ahora tocaba aguantarse a las porristas subidas en las mesas organizando las audiciones de esa tarde y a los merodeadores iniciando una guerra de bolas de pergamino con los de Hufflepuff.

Sam intentaba leer un libro escudándose en un techo flotante que había conjurado, Liz se pintaba las uñas sin mucho éxito y Lily había empezado a traducir el largo pergamino que dumbledore le había dado. No llevaba ni dos líneas cuando ya la gritería y el desorden la tenían harta. Por primera vez le parecía útil su autoridad de prefecta. Se subió en una mesa y se hizo un sonorus

-SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO O EMPEZARE A QUITAR PUNTOS¡¡¡¡ PERO YA¡¡¡¡- todo el mundos e quedo en silencio y comenzaron a recoger las bolas de papel. Los únicos que se atrevieron a protestar fueron los merodeadores.

-vaya que eres una aguafiestas evans- dijo Sirius tirándole una bolita de papel en el cabello –siempre te llevas toda la diversión- James se limitaba a mirarla y peter solo se cruzaba de brazos y asentía a cada palabra de Sirius.

-Pues esto que estas viendo aquí- dijo señalando su insignia de prefecta –me da la autoridad para quitarles puntos cuando me estén fastidiando, ahora a sus sitios si no quieren que empiece- luego volteo a mirar a las porristas que chillaban emocionadas porque ya habían escogido el uniforme de las presentaciones –y eso va para ustedes también¡¡¡¡-

-a ver niñita, tu no eres nadie para venir a mandarme a callar-

-holaaaaa¡¡¡¡ prefecta? Yo? Lily evans? Autoridad? Cual de esas es la que no entiendes? Me avisas a la próxima para traerte un diccionario-

-pues déjame decirte que es solo que le mande una lechuza a mi daddy y el hablara con toda la junta escolar y te quitaran la prefectura así- dijo chasqueando sus dedos en el aire

-pues que lastima que ciertas personas tengan una autonomía y un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo que necesitan a terceros para arreglar sus propios problemas, pero no importa, la falta de neuronas por lo menos se ve bien- las chicas solo captaron una tercera parte del comentario

-pues ve sabiendo que cuando se trata de asuntos importantes, estamos en todo nuestro derecho de hacer lo que nos venga en gana-

-jajajaja, me vas a hacer llorar de la risa- dijo Lily haciendo como que se secaba lagrimas –le llamas importante a un montón de barbies de mala calidad pensando en su próximo ridículo ante el colegio???- las porristas se quedaron sin nada que decir por un instante, la que le hizo pensar Lily que, de nuevo, ella seria quien hablara de ultimo. Se dio la vuelta y luego escucho a harmony hablar muy alto

-solo dices eso por que tú no puedes bailar ni un vals-

Eso fue lo último. A Lily le hirvió la sangre de la ira. Como se atrevía a decir que ella, liliane evans, no podía bailar? Se dio la vuelta, encaro a harmony y entinto una pluma

-donde firmo para las inscripciones?- dijo mirándola con ojos de hielo, tenia al voz mas firme y decidida que alguien hubiera escuchado. Todos en el salón se quedaron perplejos con lo que oyeron.

-buenos días alumnos, siéntense todos por favor¡¡¡- dijo el profesor entrando al salón con un libro casi mas grande que el mismo. Comenzó a hablar de cómo los germánicos aumentaron la cantidad se símbolos en el alfabeto rúnico.

Lily se sentó en su sitio y saco su libro mientras sonreía con suficiencia

-Lily, estas bien? No te duele nada? No tienes fiebre?- dijo sam poniéndole una mano en la frente –que locura es esa?-

-no es ninguna locura, solo quiero callarle la boca a ese pedazo de plástico con pelo y de paso ganarme la entrada a la academia duncan- dijo con altivez -ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer- y volvió la vista hacia el pergamino de nuevo.

Lily se paseaba por toda la habitación, con la música a todo volumen en los audífonos, cantando a todo pulmón, mientras pensaba en como seria su vestuario.

- _Load up on guns and bring your friends, it's fun to lose and to pretend, She's over bored and self assured, Oh no, I know a dirty word_-

-Lily- dijo sam entrando a la habitación

- _Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low?-_

-Lily¡¡¡¡¡- grito sentándose en la cama

-_With the lights out, it's less dangerous, Here we are now, entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, entertain us, A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito, My libido, Yay_!-

-LILYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- le grito quitándole los audífonos

-queeee????¡¡¡¡¡ no me grites¡¡¡¡¡- dijo tapándose los oídos

-Remus quiere hablar contigo- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto –estoy cansada de que no me digan nada sobre MI problema, ahora parece que los únicos involucrado son ustedes dos-

-es por tu bien sam- dijo Lily poniéndose su túnica y bajando las escaleras

Lily entro en la sala común y se sentó en una mesa junto a Remus

-hola rem, que hay de nuevo? Has averiguado algo?- dijo sorprendida al ver el montón de recortes de periódicos esparcidos por la mesa

-pues, si y no, el hecho es que nuestro amigo se ausento de hogwarts por un par de años, había estado estudiando en Durmstrang-

-y eso que?- pregunto Lily sin darle importancia

-que apenas volvió este año, por su propia voluntad, su madre fue una de las alumnas mas destacadas en hogwarts en su tiempo, así que dumbledore no se opuso a su petición-

-ok, eso puede significar que vino a hogwarts con un solo objetivo- dijo siguiéndole la corriente –pero es muy poco probable-

-vamos, tienes que admitir que es una posibilidad- dijo Remus cerrando lo que leía –o por lo menos si no vas a apoyar mi teoría, da tu otra mejor-

Lily se detuvo a pensar un momento, mientras miraba a su alrededor hasta que su vista capto el letrero que anunciaba las audiciones para porristas

-Remus, tengo que irme, no he terminado de planear mi rutina de esta tarde- le dijo recogiendo sus cosas

-en serio vas a participar?- le pregunto un tanto incrédulo

-que? Crees que lo decía solo en broma?-

-bueno…si, nunca pensé que a ti te interesara estar en las porristas-

-pues ya ves, soy una caja de sorpresas- dijo levantándose

Remus subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se arrojo en su cama y cerro los ojos. Que era lo que le ocurría? Tenía que ayudar a sam, tenían que descubrir que era lo que quería el tal simon de ella. Pero el simplemente no podía concentrarse. Sentía que había algo mal con ese chico, algo que no podía entender, pero algo que, al fin y al cabo, estaba afectando mucho a sam.

Tendría que seguir buscando entre los miles de papeles, recortes de periódico y libros. Pero cada vez que terminaban otra sesión de búsqueda, sentía que no habían llegado a ningún lado.

Se levanto de la cama, dispuesto a ir con los chicos a la práctica de quidditch, solo con la intención de ver las audiciones de porrista.

Encontró tirado en el suelo el retrato que James había tirado hacia algunas horas y lo recogió. Era una fotografía vieja en la que aparecían un par de chiquillos de unos ocho o nueve años: un chico de cabellos negros y lentes y una niña de cabellos rubios muy cortos, ambos comiendo helado, con la ropa completamente embarrada. Era una fotografía de cuando James era niño. La otra niña era ana, un chica muggle, algo así como la mejor amiga de infancia de James. Coloco la fotografía en la mesa y salio de la habitación.

-Liz, que opinas?- dijo modelándole a Liz el traje que usaría para la audición.

Era una falda roja, muy corta para su gusto, una blusa amarilla que solo le tapaba lo necesario, con líneas rojas y el número 7, una chaquetilla roja con dorado, y unos pompones que hacían juego, dignos de una actuación de Britney spears. Tenía un par de estrellitas doradas a los lados de los ojos y el cabello recogido en dos colitas.

-Estas divina querida- dijo Liz sarcásticamente –en serio quieres aparecer con eso en público? Lo único que falta es que todo hogwarts se de cuenta que tienes piernas debajo de tus blue jeans-

-pues me da igual siempre y cuando las Barbies se callen y yo consiga mi puesto en al academia- dijo Lily haciendo estiramientos con un bastón –y si crees que esto los va a impresionar, espera a que veas la música que escogí para la rutina-

-la cambiaste?-

-no solo le agregue un poco de dramatismo, pero la coreografía es igual a la de los ensayos-

-esta bien señorita porrista, ya vamonos, hay que anaLizar a la competencia-

Lily se puso un abrigo negro encima de su atuendo y salio con el bastón en la mano, seguida de Liz. Cualquiera estaría hecho un manojo de nervios pero de alguna forma, Lily estaba segura de que las haría polvo en unos segundos, sentía que estaba en su propio territorio. De verdad que el atuendo la cambiaba demasiado. Lily jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien ser así. Estaba tan distraída pensando en su victoria que solo escucho a Liz gritar ''Lily, cuidado¡¡¡'' antes de que sucediera. Una lechuza venia volando por el pasillo a gran velocidad y se estrello contra Lily con las alas abiertas, chillando como loca, comenzó a aletear y no dejaba que Lily se levantara. Cuando se fue, Lily se percato de que había dejado caer un sobre…un sobre atado a una rosa blanca que decía su nombre en tinta verde.

Lily miro a Liz a los ojos por unos segundos. Parecía muy preocupada. Desato la rosa del sobre y la arrojo al suelo. Liz la miraba interrogante.

-simon- fue lo único que acertó a decir. Lily abrió el sobre, en el cual había solo un pedazo de pergamino escrito con tinta verde:

Señorita evans, no meta las narices en lo que no es de su

Incumbencia, créame, si sigue investigando, puede que no

Le guste lo que encuentre.

-Lily, te das cuenta, esto es una amenaza, hay que ir con mcgonagall enseguida- dijo Liz preocupada leyendo la nota

-no, Liz, es mejor que se quede así, por lo menos mientras Remus y yo encontramos algo- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-pero ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer, que tal que intente algo en tu audición? Que tan que te haya tendido una trampa?-

-Liz, ves mucha televisión, no creo que se atreva a tanto- dijo Lily saliendo a los terrenos. Casi todos los gryffindor estaban en el campo de quidditch para observar las audiciones. El equipo tenía práctica después, así que estaban con sus uniformes, sentados en la primera fila. Los jurados eran las porristas titulares, las cuales estaban sentadas en una mesa, con una lista en la mano.

Al frente de la mesa, había dibujado un cuadrado azul muy grande, donde seguramente tendrían que actuar.

Lily y Liz se sentaron en las graderías, un poco apartadas del resto de la gente y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, anaLizando a las otras participantes.

Había un grupo de niñas de segundo reunidas abajo practicando. Se veían bastante bien, pero eran bastante pequeñas comparadas con el resto del equipo. También había un par de chicas de tercero, unas cuantas de quinto, y de séptimo solo estaban dos.

-bueno lils, parece que la competencia no esta tan fuerte- dijo Liz mirando a los jurados, un puñado de muñequitas con faldas y chaquetas sentadas en una mesa grande, con muchos papeles entre las manos. Como siempre, la capitana en el centro, la abeja reina, las que controlaba todo con la punta de su dedo meñique: Harmony Chase.

-pues no esta difícil la competencia, en problema es que si paso tendré que recibir ordenes de miss-mírenme-no-tengo-ni-una-neurona-pero-soy-bonita y jure que nunca en mi vida me rebajaría a tanto-

-bueno señorita evans, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo Liz encogiéndose de hombros mientras veían a las ultimas personas entrar en las graderías antes de que Chase empezara a llamar a las chicas de primero.

(N/A: de verdad que quería describir las actuaciones, porque en mi mente me las imagino muy buenas, pero no encuentro la forma, describir ese tipo de cosas no es fácil y por mucho que uno se esfuerce, la gente nunca se las imagina como uno quiere, así que solo sepan que estuvieron muy buenas, las chicas se esforzaron mucho, pero los nervios siempre las traicionaban, creo que con las conversaciones se dan cuenta, mas o menos de cómo son las cosas)

-Lindsay Hess- grito Harmony mientras la primera chica pasaba al cuadrado azul y la música comenzaba a sonar.

-no quiero mirar- dijo Lily dándole la espalda al escenario

-anda Lily, hay que hacerle frente al enemigo, además, es mas fácil cuando sabes a que te enfrentas- dijo Liz poniéndole una mano en la espalda y girándola, justo a tiempo para ver como la chica perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. -bueno, si, tienes razón, creo que si las veré.

-Page Banfield- volvió a gritar harmony

-bueno, ten, creo que esto va para largo- dijo Liz apareciendo un tarro de palomitas de maíz.

…….

-jajaja, de verdad, no quiero ser cruel pero nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida- dijo Liz haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de reírse

-si, debimos haberlo filmado para verlo luego-dijo Lily sacando un puñado de palomitas –oye, aparece otro tarro que estas ya se acabaron

Se habían reído tanto que ya Lily no estaba nada nerviosa por la actuación. Es mas, ni siquiera parecía recordar que probablemente, ella seria la próxima en pararse en el centro de ese cuadro y bailar.

Los pocos espectadores que había al principio se habían ido. Ahora solo estaban ellas, en la última grada, las chicas que estaban presentándose y el equipo de quidditch.

-Lily¡¡¡ te las acabaste todas¡¡¡¡¡- dijo Liz apareciendo un montón de palomitas en el tarro vació

- a ver, quien sigue ahora- dijo Lily mirando al frente

Las porristas hablaban entre cuchicheos mirando la lista de personas y luego mirando a las chicas que ya habían participado

-…estas segura de que no falta nadie-

-no, ya revise todo-

-segura que no nos queda otra opción?-

-segura…-

-que es lo que tanto susurran estas?- dijo Lily hartándose de ver que no llamaban a nadie mas

Después de un momento, las porristas se callaron, voltearon a mirar a Lily y siguieron hablando.

-pero por que no empiezan de una vez-

-eh…Lily…no creo que…- Liz la miraba con una expresión de preocupación en la cara

-mira, creo que ya pasa la siguiente- dijo Lily mirando al frente –ah, no, solo fue a recoger su listón-

Las porristas volvieron a mirar hacia arriba.

-siguiente…- grito Chase

-mira Liz, ya van a llamar a alguien-

-la siguiente es Lily evans-

Lily casi se atraganta con las palomitas que tenia en la boca. Se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Se había hecho un silencio sepulcral en todo el campo (N/A: nunca falta el cry cry de los grillitos en el fondo XD) Todos los que estaban hablando se habían quedado callados y habían volteado a mirarla.

-ve lils- le susurro Liz, pero la pelirroja no salía de su asombro

-señorita evans- volvieron a llamarla las porristas. En ese momento Lily comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-esto debe ser una broma- se escucho que alguien decía

-cállate James- dijo Remus

-no, es que esto no es normal- dijo mas fuerte y poniéndose de pie el merodeador –simplemente atenta contra el orden del mundo-

-James, que te calles-

Lily lo ignoro y siguió bajando las gradas hasta llegar al campo, se acerco al fonógrafo y coloco un disco muggle en el. Intercambio un par de miradas asesinas con las porristas y se puso de pie en el centro del cuadrado azul.

-esperen…ella no puede…-

-ah no? Y por que no? Porque tu lo dices? Nadie te da derecho a decidir lo que debo hacer y lo que no, Potter¡¡¡¡ ya te lo había dicho¡¡¡-

-es que yo…-

-es que nada¡¡¡¡ Liz, ven acá¡¡¡-

-que??¡¡¡¡-

-que bajes y vengas acá-

-pero lils, que piensas hacer- dijo Liz bajando las gradas a grandes zancadas

-tu me vas a ayudar con la audición-

-ESTAS LOCA??¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-no, estoy desesperada, tienes que ayudarme- dijo muy bajo para solo ella la escuchara –tu me ayudaste a preparar la rutina, te la sabes mejor que yo¡¡¡-

Ya Liz iba a decir que no cuando Lily la detuvo

-por favor¡¡¡¡- dijo poniendo cara de perrito triste –es por una buena causa¡¡-

-pero si no tengo traje-

-eso se arregla en un minuto, vamos- dijo cogiendola de la túnica y arrastrándola a los vestidores –denme solo un minuto- les grito Lily a las porristas

Volvieron a salir las dos, vestidas con el mismo abrigo negro hasta las rodillas y sosteniendo bastones iguales. Se pusieron de pie en el centro del cuadro azul.

-en lo que me meto por tu culpa, Lily evans-

-te debo una, Liz- en ese momento comenzó a sonar la música

Las dos comenzaron a moverse, cambiaban los bastones dorados de una mano a la otra, les daba vueltas y los lanzaban al aire mientras se movían al ritmo de una música de tambores (N/A: los que han oído The Classic Drum Battle, saben a lo que me refiero, los que no, búsquenla en kazaa-) la música se hacia cada vez mas rápida y no perdían la coordinación, haciendo una coreografía exactamente igual, pero opuesta. (N/A: ya saben, como si una fuera el espejo de otra, así q si Lily levantaba el brazo derecho, Liz el izquierdo). Hicieron un giro y lanzaron los bastones al aire, mucho más alto de lo que lo habían hecho antes. (N/A: ya saben, la típica escena del bastón girando en el aire en cámara lenta) y cuando estaba en lo mas alto, sonó un gran estallido en la música y los bastones se convirtieron en dos pares de pompones rojos y dorados. Ambas al tiempo dejaron caer los abrigos negros hacia atrás dejando ver los magníficos uniformes idénticos y los pompones cayeron en sus manos mientras la música cambiaba a otra mas rápida.

(N/A: bueno, esto es todo lo que les puedo describir de la actuación de estas dos, la cual lógicamente es bastante más larga. Los que han visto triunfos robados pueden imaginarse como fue el resto. Espero que sepan usar su imaginación, porque como lo me la imagino, es espectacular)

…las chicas volvieron a lanzar los pompones al aire, los cuales se deshicieron en millones de papelillos rojos que les cayeron encima mientras la música terminaba.

No se escuchaba nada. Ni el zumbido de una mosca. Todos estaban realmente impresionados.

Lily y Liz se miraron las caras y sonrieron. Estaban agotadas pero había valido la pena, de verdad los habían dejado callados. Las porristas las miraban con una expresión de asombro (N/A: mas bien expresión de estupidez). Ben fue el primero en comenzar a aplaudir y luego se les unió el resto del equipo y todo el resto de la gente que todavía quedaba allí.

Para su asombro, Lily vio de reojo que las porristas también aplaudían ruidosamente.

-bien, creo que los resultados son evidentes- dijo harmony en cuanto los aplausos cesaron –esta ha sido la mejor actuación y merece un lugar en el equipo, pero la audición era solo de evans…-

-no te preocupes, Chase, es la ultima vez que pongo un pie en este campo vestida de porrista, esta vez fue solo para ayudar a Lily, ni muerta me uno yo al equipo-

-bien entonces creo que…es una tregua, por ahora- dijo Lily extendiendo su mano

-es una tregua- dijo Harmony estrechándosela –bienvenida al equipo, evans-

Se que no los merezco, pero sean buenos y dejen reviews, aunq sean para insultarme por haberles abandonado

…:::Akime Black:::…

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


End file.
